From My Lips to Your Ear
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: (AU) A story about what happens when people lose their way and how it effects the path of everyone else. Couples Rick Grimes and Michonne. Story includes Daryl, Rosita, Sasha, Abe, Maggie, Glen and many more...
1. Chapter 1

From My Lips to Your Ear

Rick would have never guessed he would be sitting outside of a woman's home like a pathetic stalker. The desire to catch a glimpse of her was just too great. He ached so badly for her. He really felt like he was losing control and finding it very hard to stay in the present when he was around family, friends, and coworkers. He finally understood what it meant to be consumed. Rick knew it was bordering on obsession. Hell he was obsessed and he could not get a grip.

He had told Lori he was taking the night shift . Doing a friend a favor. She didn't question it. Lori never really questioned him when it came to his job as a deputy Sheriff. It wasn't often that he worked an overnighter so it did not raise any suspicion with Lori and it was the only excuse that he could think of to get away. To breathe.

Everyday he was home he felt like he was suffocating. Rick felt like he did not belong with his family. He felt like he was being deprived. These feelings were intense and at first it frightened him the first week. Rick went to his phone and deleted all messages including _her_ telephone number. The second week he was becoming restless, constantly checking his phone to see if he got a text or a missed call. By the third week he was restless _and_ angry. Angry enough that he threw his phone while he was sitting on the back porch drinking his last beer. It landed in the grass. He was thankful that he didn't break it.

Rick drove two hours in Shane's fifteen year old pick up truck that Shane signed over to him . Rick and Lori only had one car even though Rick had access to the deputy sheriff marked car it wasn't a vehicle he could take out of Kings County to the outskirts of Atlanta.

It was 11pm. Rick sat outside Michonne's house not knowing whether or not she was home. He gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles began turning white. He could barely see the house from the road. Rick quietly cursed himself for deleting her phone number in his contacts. He couldn't ask Shane because he would have to explain and he had no excuse that he could think of that wouldn't raise suspicion.

He thought about driving away before someone in the neighborhood reported a suspicious vehicle and then he would have to explain to the police what he was doing there. He couldn't use the excuse of Shane's and Andrea's wedding preparations because they had married three weeks ago and just recently came back from their honeymoon. The dress rehearsal. The wedding dance rehearsals. The photo-shoot. The bachelor and bachelorette party held in Spain. There was no reason for Rick to be in contact with Michonne. None.

Three weeks and two days since he last tasted Michonne. He was craving. Rick wondered if just seeing her would be enough? He began to think back to when they first met but the high beams from a car in the middle of the road about 500 ft. away illuminated his truck. All Rick could make out was that it was some type of sports car. Relieved that it wasn't the police, but knowing that it could still be someone calling the police. His phone buzzed. He looked at the text.

Michonne: Rick?

Rick: Yeah

Instantly, his phone rang. He answered on the first ring. Making note to save her phone number.

Michonne was silent.

Rick asked cautiously peering in his rearview mirror, "Is that you behind me?"

Michonne's heart was racing and she became almost breathless, "Rick, I am married."

Rick responded, "I am too."

Michonne turns off her high beams and pulls up to him in her canary yellow Lamborghini. She rolls her window down and he rolls the passenger side window down on the pick up truck. "Follow me." She rolled her window back up and took off with Rick following behind.

2 1/2 months ago

Shane pulled up into Ricks driveway in his brand new fully loaded Dodge Ram pickup truck that, Andrea, his bride to be purchased for his birthday a month ago. Shane had honked the horn once when Rick appeared coming out the front door. Daryl who was sitting in the passenger seat rolled down his window to wave for Rick to hurry up so they can begin their trip to Atlanta for their suit fitting.

Rick climbed in the back seat clearly impressed with the detailing and the screens in the head rest. Shane turned the music down to comfortably talk over it as he pulled out the driveway heading to their destination that was about an hour a way.

"So, Lori took the car even though she knew today was the fitting?" Shane asked incredulous.

"I am just glad you hadn't left already." Rick responded.

"You need to get a second vehicle already." Shane pointed out the obvious.

"Our budget doesn't justify it." Rick admitted.

"I can give you my old truck if you want. " Shane offered Rick. "I know things are tight. But, that shit would get old. I'll sign it over to you when we get back."

"Alright." The truck was fifteen years old but was dependable twin cab. He would still be able to carry Carl and Judith in comfort.

Forever my lady

it's like a dream

holdin you close

Daryl scoffed at the lyrics to Jodeci that was playing, "Are you serious with this R&B shit? Will I need to wear ear plugs at this wedding?"

"I am going to let you bastards know now that the best lovemaking I ever had has been to this music." He began to turn the music back up.

Daryl scoffed again as he looked out the window and Rick smiled wondering if they were going to get any details but Shane has been very guarded with what he and Andrea do in the bedroom compared to Shane's other conquest through out the years.

It has been a year for Daryl since he last had sex and he was divorced from Carol the  
alcoholic. Almost two years for Rick and he was still married 'til death do they part'.

Shane was the only one aware of their drought and he couldn't comprehend how they weren't out whoring around. At least Daryl. Shane knew that Rick took his marital vows seriously. Especially with two kids to support as sheriff deputy in Kings County he had responsibilities and sex was no longer a priority for Rick. At least that is what Rick had convinced himself.

Occasionally, Shane would mention how if Rick was single how he would be a good match for Andrea's middle sister Jessie who has been divorced two years with two sons but that was wishful thinking on Shane's part to think that Rick would even entertain a life where he could experience that physical love. Plus Shane had other reasons at one point...

"So is this Jessie going to be taking pictures at the fitting?"

Shane turned the music down a bit, "Not that I'm aware. I know she will be there along with crazy ass Michonne, um Maggie, Rosita, and Sasha."

Daryl sighed, "My future wife. "

Shane laughs, " You think Sasha would be marrying into a family of racist."

"She will be marrying me. Not them." Daryl stated confidently," I am going to make her my wife."

Rick chimed from the back seat, "Is that so? After meeting her _once_ last week at Andrea's house?"

"Yep."


	2. Chapter 2

In the meantime, Andrea was trying on her wedding dress for the last time to ensure nothing else needed to be done to it. She listened to her friend's bitch and moan about having to be around Shane's friends again.

"Rednecks smell bad." Rosita wore a sour face as she said what she had said.

Michonne laughed at Rosita for saying aloud what she thought too herself at one point until she met Rick last week who smelled sexy. If sexy had a smell...it was Rick. A very masculine scent with just a slight hint of cologne.

"They are greasy. And they say fixin, yall and thangs." Rosita shuddered and continued, "They live in trailers."

Sasha shook her head, " I was wondering how long Rosita was going to keep it in. Tell us how you really feel?"

"I am stunned for that to come out of your mouth Rosita. Stunned. And for your information, all of Shane's friends work in the Sheriff department. They are not a bunch of hillbillies that you have made up in your mind to believe they are." Andrea defended.

Maggie laughed, "Not _hillbillies_. Just Kings County Rednecks."

Rosita slipped into her dress that she would be wearing for Andrea's wedding, "Is there really a difference? Remind me to google that Sasha." She turned to look at Andrea, "I think of you like a sister Andrea, and for the life of me, I don't know what you see in Shane. He has no connections outside of that hick town, and if that ugly bear Abe leers at me again, I am going to punch him in the face."

"It's called eye fuck," Michonne stated in between laughing with Maggie.

"I will fuck him up all right. Makes me so angry that I have to suffer from hillbilly rednecks around me."

The conversation started to get heated between Andrea and Rosita in Spanish.

Michonne was translating for Sasha and Maggie when In walks Abe and Glen who rode together to Atlanta for the fitting of their tuxes.

"Is this a bad time?" Abe walked in with Glenn coming in behind him.

"Hey, every-" Glenn started to greet them.

"Fuck you, Rosita! And Abe, don't fucking stare at Rosita." Andrea shouted.

Within fifteen minutes Shane, Rick, and Daryl arrived at the fitting. By the time they had arrived things had cooled down slightly between Andrea and Rosita.

Andrea immediately ran into Shane's arms and was lifted into the air. They were apparently in love, and it was a very new look for Shane who was ready to settle down with one of the wealthiest women in all of Georgia. She showered him with gifts, trips, and a truck. She had showered his groomsmen with a wardrobe for the wedding photo-shoot that she wanted to be akin to Beyoncé's.

There were a tailor and a seamstress along with Phillip Lamoge, Jessie's ex-husband, one of the top fashion designer.

Phillip waited for Andrea and Shane to stop kissing when he cleared his throat to be introduced, and he greeted each man with a kiss on the cheek that was startling to them. The awkward greeting was longer for Rick as Phillip took him in, not realizing Phillip Lamoge had found his muse in him for a suit design.

Andrea laughed, " Sorry guys, I should have forewarned you that Phillip is a kisser of all, man, woman, or child."

The seventy-year-old tailor added, "don't forget beast."

Phillip Lamoge spoke in French to the tailor and the seamstress who nodded their heads in agreement, then to Rick in English, " You are a very handsome man. Without stubble on your face you would be, what's the word...pretty."

Heat went straight to Rick's cheeks.

Shane laughed, "His nickname in high school was pretty boy Rick."

"Phillip you must hate me because this shit is ugly." Yelled Michonne emerging from one of the dressing rooms dressed in an off-white long evening gown that she looked absolutely stunning in. She smiled brightly hoping it would win the designer over to see things her way until she noticed that she had a bigger audience.

Daryl waved, and Rick was rendered speechless. Michonne's smile turned into a slight scowl realizing she had an audience checking her out in the dress that she wasn't delighted with.

She waved back at Daryl and stared back at Rick because he didn't greet her and she sure wasn't going to say anything to him. She didn't like how his blues took her in, in one full sweep. She almost felt violated if she didn't happen to like it.

Phillip immediately walked over to Michonne, "What the hell are you talking about Michonne? I am not going to take the dress in anymore. It is about the dress. Any tighter it will be about that ass of yours'. Try the other one on in Sasha fitting room." He dismissed her with the flick of his hands as if he was shooing an irritating fly.

Rick couldn't take his eyes off of her. Every time she came out the dressing room she appeared even more beautiful, and he tried not to stare-more like gawk, but to him, she was absolutely gorgeous. He struggled with preventing his mind to go back to them sleeping on the sofa together which included kissing last week at Andrea's house. The kiss that felt like she stole his soul and rendered him without a conscience.

Sasha made an appearance and Daryl wiped his hands on his jeans before he shook her hand pledging in his mind that he was going to marry her not realizing he said it aloud.

Sasha giggled and felt it was the most sincere any man had ever been towards her. It struck her right in the center of her chest, and it didn't stop her from protesting lightheartedly, "You don't even know me."

"I know that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Daryl declared almost shyly.

She took her hand out of his and lightly touched his face, "your sweet."

That act in and of itself confirmed to Daryl that he had indeed met his future wife.

Shane was the last to be measured while Phillip pulled out two suits that he thought Rick would be a perfect fit for. He escorted Rick into an unoccupied fitting room that Michonne was using, but she was too busy pleading her case to Andrea to convince Phillip to take a dress in more in the hip area.

Rick was done with trying on the two suits and with Phillips approval he took the last suit off. He was standing in his underwear when Michonne came into the dressing room. She was slightly startled to find him in her fitting room in his t-shirt, boxers, and socks. She slowly let her eyes travel up and down his body.

"How did you like it?" Michonne asked.

Rick's heart was racing, "Like, what? Hey about last week, that can't...That won't happen- "

Michonne put him back on topic by cutting him off. The audacity that he was rejecting what happened to him as if she wanted things to happen again, with him. "Being eye fucked? You have been eye fucking me, so I fucked you back." She turned her back to him. "Unzip me." She commanded.

He slowly unzipped her dress, "Do you even know the difference between someone 'appreciatin' beauty when they see it?" He had her dress zipped down for her to remove but she kept it on, turning to face him.

Michonne smiled, "I'm beautiful to you?" She questioned upon turning to look at him.

Rick began to get that dizzy feeling. He started to feel heady as her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. Rick didn't move as she stood nearly as close as they were on the couch at Andrea's house. He couldn't speak. Her breath was warm and sweet near his lips. He couldn't close the distance even though he wanted to so badly.

"Yes."

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes." He felt like he was being put under a trance. She was a beautiful vision in his dreams, and with her standing right there before him it was no longer fiction. Rick realized just as quickly what he admitted, "I mean no." He lied.

He was wavering. His eyes gave away his lie. His focus remained on Michonne's moist soft, supple lips.

Michonne pounced upon his lips like a viper striking unexpectedly but expectantly. Less than a second it took She knew desire. Desire was what she was missing in her life, and it was her driving force to see if she was desirable to anyone out in the world for more than what she could provide financially.

She struck again. Rick tried to not react, but he couldn't help himself. For the two seconds it took to be kissed twice, he was unable to remain motionless. In those two seconds, Rick could have told Michonne to stop. He had two seconds to shut what was happening between them down with the quickness, but against Rick's better judgment he leaned in more and met her third strike with so much hunger. If Rick could have devoured her, he would have. He found his hand on either side of her face holding her in place as he consumed her mouth with his. Damnit! Yes.

Michonne rested her grip on his waist. The close distance they were to each other, she felt his arousal against her, and she pressed against him for more.

Knock. Knock. "Come on Rick. We got dance rehearsals after this." Daryl stood outside the dressing room door.

They broke apart from each other.

"Give me a minute or two. I am getting dressed." Rick tried to find his bearings along with his voice.

"'Aight.' We will be in the truck."

Daryl hesitated for a second and shook away the thought that Rick was not alone in the dressing room.

Michonne quickly got dressed in her jeans and tank top. She slipped her heels on while Rick watched. He was trying to understand what was happening between them.

"Your my dance partner. Do you even have rhythm?" Michonne looked at him squarely.

"I guess we will see." He put on his clothes as he watched her walk out closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

A/N: 11/10/2017

The recent review caused me to look at this story. This was one of my very first stories that I have posted in the fandom. I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning on less than an hour or two hours of sleep. This was a mess for me to read and I am on a mission to clean up each chapter as best as I can. My apologies and I appreciate those who were still able to see the beauty in this crazy masterpiece of Fox Fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wished I had died before I loved anyone but her."  
― **Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

Shane wasn't aware that he had an audience as he spoke to the love of his life. The woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with. Andrea had his heart. She had sent him a selfie that included her friends, Sasha, Maggie, Rosita, Michonne and her sister Jessie. They all had their tongues out except Michonne who had her usual brilliant smile.

Glen asked, "Which one is Maggie?" Shane pointed to the long-haired brunette. "I am in love," Glen responded.

Daryl whistled, "Damn all them are easy on the eyes. I know Andrea and Michonne but who is that beauty with the wild hair?"

"Sasha. She is out of your league. Don't waste your time." Shane forewarned Daryl. "Her and Michonne are both bi-."

Daryl raised an eyebrow along with Glen which caught the interest of Rick who was sitting a desk over from them at the station where they all worked. Rick glanced at the laptop screen, and the only one he recognized was Andrea, and he had to agree with Daryl, Andrea's friends were very attractive especially the one with the dreads with the most beautiful smile.

Daryl scoffed, "Bi, huh."

Rick asked, "Which two?"

Shane pointed at Sasha and then Michonne when he added, "As in BiPolar. Those two are happy one minute and ready to kick ass over someone scuffing their very expensive shoes.

Glenn asserted, " That is not Bi-polar. That just means they got nice stuff and want to keep it nice."

"Can't be worse than Carol," Daryl said almost inaudibly, but it wasn't lost on Rick. That divorce was messy. Carol would come to the police station causing a ruckus or follow Daryl's squad car to keep their argument going. Angry sex after a while became a turnoff for Daryl. But that was what Carol needed to feel anything if she wasn't drinking and she was always drinking.

Abe rushed over, "What are we ...Hot Damn I just found my third wife." He gawked at Shane's screen.

Glenn looked at Abe confused, "You never been married."

Abe gave each woman a good look at when he asked, "What's her name?"

Shane responded, "Rosita. I only met her once, and she was really quiet. 'kinda' stuck up if you ask me. Just full of her self." Shane began to hedge the topic to Rick, "Now, if my best friend Rick were single I would fix him up with Andrea's sister, Jessie."

Shane pointed at the pretty blonde that Rick had not once given notice to because he was too blinded by the smile from what he considered to be the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on in a long while. Rick shook his head dismissively at Shane's assumption of what his choice would have been if he weren't married to Lori.

Shane closed his laptop and grabbed his keys, "We ready? Groomsmen?"

When they exited the police station, they saw a limo driver standing outside of an outstretched Lincoln Navigator with a sign **Shane and Friends**.

* * *

Earlier that same day, Rick reminded Lori who was chatting on the phone with her best friend Mandy that lived less than a block away and was also on the PTA and Neighborhood watch, that he wouldn't be home _too_ _late_ because of the pseudo bachelor and bachelorette party he was attending. Lori paused to respond, "Pseudo?"

Lori found it to be such an odd choice of a word.

"Yeah, the actual party will be in Spain if they can coordinate flights between Andrea and Shane but Andrea is pushing to use a private jet to avoid chaos but Shane..."

"Spain? Who has money for that?"

"Andrea."

"One second, Mandy," She covered the receiver of the cordless phone, "Andrea is that rich huh?"

Rick stood by the front door facing a wall where a small mirror hung, checking his hair, "Very." Rick walked over to give his wife a kiss on the cheek, but she immediately turned her back to him oblivious to his intentions as she continued her conversation with chatty Mandy. Gossiping about what he just divulged about Andrea being wealthy enough to pay for everyone's flight to party in Spain before the wedding.

He kissed his daughter who was in a high chair and ruffled Carls hair who looked up from his comic book, "Have fun Dad. You deserve it."

Carl knew his dad thought he was reading but he was actually watching their interaction and his Dad's attempt at a goodbye kiss from his mother.

Rick paused at the door, Thanks, Carl.

He was surprised to see Shane pulling into his driveway as he was exiting his home. Rick did not realize he would be catching a ride with his friend and partner to the station. Rick was slightly envious of Shane's new Dodge Ram pickup truck. He inhaled the new car smell.

"Hey, Lori's ok with you hanging out?"

"Yeah. I am not so sure about the Spain part. I've been bringing the topic up with Lori periodically."

Shane shook his head trying to process his friend's marriage, "So, How long has it been since you and Lori had sex?"

Rick scoffed, "Not counting the pity fuck that produced Judith... 18months, and counting."

Shane looked at his friend sympathetically, "Wow. You ever ask her to see a doctor or something?"

Before Rick could answer as Shane pulled out of the driveway, Shane got a call from Andrea that came across his car speakers.

Shane, "Hey baby what's up?"

"I fucking left my phone charger at my office in Atlanta so my phone is about to die so take down Michonnes phone number just in case you need to contact me."

Michonne voice in the background, "What makes you think I want to give my number to a man that is already taken?" She teased.

"Michonne you and I are the only two that answer our phone by the 2nd ring these other bitches are not dependable."

An argument ensues in English and Spanish with something to do with Rednecks.

Rick raised an eyebrow at Shane who just shook his head. "I apologize in advance if this bachelor and Bachelorette party goes south."

"Michonne may I have your phone number?" Shane asked.

" 404-555-1212" Andrea sputtered.

Shane tossed his phone to Rick, "Got that Rick? Put that on my phone."

Michonne exclaimed, "Rick? You better not call me with any heavy breathing. Spell my name right. M.I.C.H.- Who the hell is Rick, Andrea?" Michonne paused wanting clarity of who in the hell was who.

Rick laughed as he plugged the number into Shane's phone, "What?" This was entirely fun and amusing. Rick hadn't felt this in a long time.

"I told you about him he is the ..." Phone dies.

* * *

The limo pulls up to the newly built mansion that was on the outskirts of Kings County and Atlanta. As the men exited the limo, they stood in awe of the massiveness of the home the driveway that seemed never-ending.

"She really is rich," Glenn stated. He was in awe.

"Like, you be a fool not to sign the prenup," Abe commented.

Shane boasted, "Signed."

Abe gave Shane a fist bump.

Daryl looked over to Rick, "Was there a dress code?" He felt that the white starched shirt he was wearing was not fancy enough for the caliber of person Andrea and her friends.

Shane pulled out his key chain that had a key to the front door that was delivered to him by UPS. When they entered the foyer that alone was the size of any one of their homes. Shane couldn't help but stand stunned as they walked further into the house. Rap music was coming from the backyard which was visible because the wall was made of glass and the pool was a lit pool. A Chef was in the kitchen. Rosa, the maid, was placing towels outside. Rosa smiled and gestured for them to proceed out to the pool area where beer was waiting. Shane hugged Rosa who greeted him warmly. Rick looked towards the pool taking it all in when he noticed Michonne coming up for air.

She climbed out of the pool.

Andrea runs into Shane's arms when she also notices Michonne coming out of the pool, "Michonne that is not a bathing suit! What the fucking hell? Is this how you want your first introductions to go with Shane's friends?"

Michonne locked eyes with Rick as she watched him watch her strut. He couldn't move. 'why is she coming towards me' he began to panic. Her eyes took in everyone. She stopped in front of Rick. Michonne found him alarmingly attractive. His eyes that reminded her of the waters in Bodrum Turkey.

Shane was startled by Rick's reaction to Michonne but not surprised. She was apparently practically naked standing in front of him. His friend was obviously flustered. Hoping to break the spell, "Michonne! Rick's a married man. Show some respect."

Michonne not breaking eye contact with Rick responded, "Well tell your friend to stop eye-fucking me and hand me a damn towel."

Jessie came outside with a glass of wine and an expensive camera around her neck.

"Andrea you just missed Maggie and Sasha they were butt ass naked in the pool a few minutes ago."

Glenn began choking on his beer. What he would have given to have seen the sight of Maggie.

"Are you going to move out of my way or are you going to hand me a towel?"

Rick was visibly shaken, 'Why is she talking to me? Why is she asking me about towels?' These were unanswered questions in his head.

Daryl reached behind Rick where the towels were folded and placed. He handed one to Michonne.

"Thank you, sir. I am Michonne."

"Daryl. We met a few days ago."

Michonne realized that they had met through video chat. "Yeah, you and Shane on video chat with Andrea."

Daryl nodded.

"Glen."

"Abe."

Michonne dabbed the wetness from her face, "And the mute?"

She looked at Daryl to speak for Rick.

"Go easy, Michonne,. He is my best friend." Shane countered.

"I didn't ask for your relationship I asked for his name. Does he have one?"

"Rick."

Rick spoke up feeling the heat in his cheeks. She was fucking beautiful he thought to himself as they continued for a moment longer sizing each other up.


	4. Chapter 4

"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."  
― Federico García Lorca, Blood Wedding and Yerma

* * *

Jessie stepped forward to introduce herself to Rick. She took his hand and led him back inside of the house to show him his room.

"Don't mind Michonne. She can be a little...intimidating? is that the word?"

Rick nodded. He chuckled, "That is to put it lightly."

Jessie continued, "She is one of the top prosecuting attorneys in Atlanta on," she used her fingers to do the open quote, closed quote, "Sabbatical. She just got back from a month-long trip to India. That whole Eat Love Pray all day. She came back different. Like, she smiles more, laughs more. Less serious about life. Her husband is a top attorney in New York. They have been together 12 years and eight of those married. Her husband doesn't want children. Well he never wanted children, and they agreed, but Michonne changed her mind, and he didn't. A hard lesson to learn is when a person shows you or tells you who they are, what they don't want-believe them." She chuckled as she continued. "I learned that lesson by marrying a gay man."

Rick's curiosity was peaked when they entered the bedroom, and he immediately removed his hand from her's. He took in the enormity of the room, and its Modern contemporary furnishings were nicely situated. He couldn't process everything he wanted to consider regarding everything that Jessie had just divulged. Everything just seemed so overwhelming. Even the hand holding had his brain not knowing which to concentrate on, whether to reject or to inquire.

"Philip, my ex-husband, had your tuxedo in the closet but the first thing is to make sure the dinner jackets fit." She noticed the simple gold band on his ring finger, "I see your married. For the photos, we may need you to remove the wedding band for a much more fancier one and please the Rolex is part of your attire tonight and yours to keep." She added with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

Rick cocked his head to the side. Never in his life has he experienced anything close to this.

"Photoshoot will last for several hours. I have been requested to take as many photos as possible for our designer friend who will give the wedding dress for free in exchange for photos of his design. Shane didn't tell you? He said that you would take the most convincing."

"So everyone is in on this?" Rick questioned surprised by everything.

Jessie nodded as Rosa entered with a glass of the very best whiskey.

"Hopefully this will relax you. Dinner will be served in 10minutes." Rosa informed as she exited the room with Jessie who smiled reassuringly.

When Shane had them all wear a white buttoned down shirt, it now made sense. Rick sat at the foot of the bed and looked at an array of clothes in the open closet that was across the room.

Shane peered in at Rick and saw him gulp the alcohol. "We okay?"

Rick responded, "Yeah, we are ok."

Shane stepped into the room. "This is all Andrea's idea. Everything has to be lavish..."

"Did I look like I was eye fucking her?" Rick asked his friend keeping his eyes on the closet full of clothes because he was embarrassed by his overall reaction to the woman that was no longer a picture on Shane's computer.

"We were all eye fucking her."

* * *

The guys all sat at the table with an empty chair next to them not sure who would be sitting next to them. Rosa served Rick another glass of whiskey that he immediately knocked back.

Daryl and Abe raised there hands requesting what Rick had tossed back. Glenn declined a drink. Abe took a taste, "This shit is good."

Camera flashes. The ladies enter the room in variations of sexy dresses. When Michonne came into the room, Rick couldn't figure out how she got her hair adorned in such a short period of time and how she could look any more gorgeous.

She sat directly across from him. He had Rosita who didn't speak on his left and Sasha to his right which made Daryl nervous to be near what he considered the most beautiful woman that smelled like heaven.

Servers came from out of the kitchen and began serving the first course, camera flashes. Jessie touched Rick reassuringly after she took successive photos of him.

"Rick can you look at Sasha and Daryl can you look at Sasha." Snap.

Rick watched the others appear natural in front of the camera and began to wonder how awkward he may be coming across. He was relieved when the focus was on Shane and Andrea. He started to get lost in his thoughts as he began to eat finally in peace, to only find there was a different meal in front of him before he had a chance to thoroughly enjoy what was being served before it magically appeared.

Michonned watched him and became amused when she realized that this grown ass man was shy. She was going to have fun.

The flashing seemed to stop, and he watched Jessie leave the dining room with Shane, and Rick noticed that Glenn had struck up a conversation with Maggie who was laughing and listened to him intently touching his arm as he talked about his job as a forensic analyst.

Abe was listening intently at Andrea talk about how she met and fell in love with Shane. Even Daryl had Sasha laughing when all he could do was flatter her.

Rosa came and gave Rick another shot of whiskey that he declined due to already feeling slightly heady. "Mr. Shane wants you to hurry and put the suit on, and he owes you big time."

Rick was Shane's best man and little did he know that Michonne was the Matron of Honor. The photo shoot was around the pool with Shane and Rick in Suits.

Andrea and Michonne had a variation of the same dress but Andrea's was more elaborate. The pool was staged with props.

Jessie directed Rick to lie back on the pool chair. Multiple flashes.

Jessie was amazed how this man wasn't aware of how handsome he was even when he was tense or just awkward.

"Michonne help make this sexy, but I need to see a lot more dress since I have plenty of the suit."

Michonne strutted over to Rick and whispered in his ear as Jessie snapped endless pictures.

"Rick, I am going to be very close to you. I am going to touch you, and I need you to touch me back if you are so inclined."

This wasn't her first time being photographed or for her photo to be used by a designer. This was, however, her first time being incredibly attracted to someone she just met. The connection she felt and the way he gazed into her eyes was an experience equivalent to something she never experienced.

Rick's heart raced as she brought her lips two inches from his own.

"I am married." He whispered.

He was afraid that she was going to kiss him. And deep down he knew he would kiss her back. He knew this was going to be a dangerous situation based on his belief in holding true to his vows. This was a woman that could quickly make him rethink everything. Please for the love of God don't kiss me. He said in his mind.

He visibly relaxed with her quick, breathless response. He was drowning, and he was giving into what filled his lungs for Rick momentarily no longer wished to breathe or seek oxygen.

"I am too."

Camera flashes.

After the photos, everyone was relaxed and enjoying each other's company inside of the large theater room that had a substantial sized sectional in the corner of the room, front and center were theater chairs.

Those who were there, Rick, Abe, Glen, Daryl, Maggie, Michonne, Jessie, and Sasha. Rosita retired to one of the many spare rooms chatting on her phone. Shane and Andrea left to make love in the shower in what would be their master bedroom.

Rick glanced at his watch. It was midnight. He had such a great time, joking and laughing that he did not want it to end. What he was feeling was a novelty compared to just hanging out in his living room or in the kitchen listening to Lori on the phone with one of her friends. Everyone in the room was adults and talked about adult things and themes. Every time Michonne laughed he heard nothing else. It was like the place went silent for him other than the sound coming from her that was often times contagious to everyone else. It was like music to his ears especially if he was able to cause it.

It was definitely getting late. With that realization in mind, Rick had no way home, having failed to discuss this with Shane beforehand. Shane was nowhere around.

Michonne noticed him checking his watch for the third time, "You've got somewhere to be?" She began to laugh, "Shane did not tell you this was going to be an all-nighter?"

"Damn it."

Rick took his phone from his pocket and got up from the couch and stepped outside of the theater room to call home. Lori picked up on the 7th ring.

"Damn it, Rick! I just got her to sleep, and then you call! She's back up again." Click.

Rick stared at his phone in almost disbelief that his wife had hung up on him. The thought pissed him off, so he powers off his phone and goes back to the theater room where now a movie was playing, and conversations were taking place between Daryl and Sasha, Glen and Maggie, Abe and Michonne. He was relegated to seating next to Jessie on the sectional while he fought from glancing over at Abe with Michonne.

Jessie offered him another glass of whiskey.

"That was quick, Rick. Is everything ok? Do you need a ride home? I can take you if you need to go.'' Jessie offered.

Rick takes the drink appreciatively, "Everything's good."

He shyly glances over at Michonne who is staring at him from across the couch sipping on her wine. "Thank you, Jessie."

Rick takes a sip of the smoothest whiskey he has ever tasted and watched as Jessie began to sit closer to him resting her hand on his thigh. He stops breathing for a second because he is not sure what is happening and why. By then most everyone around had their eyes and attention on the Custom movie screen. He could tell that Michonne was peering out of the corner of her eye at what was transpiring between him and Jessie.

"It wouldn't be any trouble if you want to leave Rick." Her hand began to brazenly rub his thigh her breath warm on his ear. Instantly her phone began to vibrate, but she was transfixed on Rick to notice.

"Isn't that your phone Jessie?" Michonne said annoyed.

Jessie let out a chuckle, "Oh. Yes. It's Ron. My son. I have to take this."

She leaves out of the theater room. She did not return for the rest of the night.

Rick visibly exhales and looks over at Michonne who tipped her wine glass to him with that smile. That smile that caused time to stop for him. A smile that made him fully aware that he did not have a lot to smile about even if it was at his own expense.

During a game of strip poker, everyone was down to their underwear except Sasha who was still fully clothed and Daryl who only lost his shirt.

They planned to play a game of truth and dare, but eyes started closing and sleep crept into the room over all of them.

Rosa walks in quietly and provides blankets for everyone, and she gives pause when she sees Michonne lying next to Rick. She quickly did her hail Mary and covered them with a blanket.

At around four in the morning, Rick woke with a throbbing hard-on.

He awoke with Michonne partially on top of him. She was asleep. Her head rested on his arm, and her leg and arm were draped across him.

He tried to extricate himself from her, but her leg brushed up and down his twitching dick. It felt good. It felt so good.

His heart raced, and his breathing became shallow. He involuntarily bucked his hip upward for that tantalizing friction. He was about to dry hump Michonne's leg he did not remove her from his lower extremities. He did not want to wake her and give off the impression he was taking advantage of her.

His dick jumped again and there his hips began to reach upward against his will. A hiss escaped from him. He knew he would die of embarrassment, but he had to move her. He had to move. The need was unbearable.

"Michonne..." He held his breath. Rick tried to remain still, and he realized that her steady breathing stopped and he could feel her heart beating fast.

"Rick?" She could feel his arousal and what frightened her was that she could feel herself wanting to take advantage of a situation presented in the dark. Confusion was quickly replaced with unguarded desire.

Michonne knew that flirting was one thing but what she wanted to do was against everything she believed in. She had no idea where this ache came from and why she wanted to bare it with him. Maybe it was the culmination of the alcohol and his scent. Or it could have been the size of what was against her thigh twitching. He was definitely bigger than her husband, Mike.

Rick felt his body betraying him again, and he instinctive grabbed her leg and pressed it down on his ache. Immediately he apologized.

"I'm sorry. It's been a very long time for me. Almost two years since my wife and I been intimate." He swallowed as her hand began to move across his chest.

Rick closed his eyes over the sensation that struck through him.

"I called her, and she hung up on me. I wanted to tell her that I didn't know what time I would be getting home tonite and she hung up because my call woke up the baby."

A tear fell from his eyes.

"I have never been unfaithful to my wife. Ever."

Rick felt more tears escape.

"I have always given her what she wanted. How she wants it. No sex? Fine. Then days turn in to weeks and months turn into -"

"Years and it no longer matters if that person is walking out of the shower naked or getting undressed to come to bed." Michonne finished for him.

Rick nodded and continued, "I don't get so much as a kiss on the cheek from my wife and... I have no idea what I have done." He couldn't believe he shared that much of himself with someone he just met in less than twenty-four hours.

Michonne could hear in his voice that he was upset and she lifted her head to see his face that was barely visible in the darkened room. He removed his hand. She moved her leg away from him to give him his space.

She meant to give him a kiss on the cheek, but somehow that landed squarely on his lips. Lips that instantly responded to what was to be a chaste kiss. 'An I am sorry you are going through what you are going through type of kiss.'

Michonne could feel the urgency when he latched on, lifting his head slightly when she tried to create distance with mere inches to make sure that he was confident of what he was doing and for her to gauge if she was aware that she just opened a pandora box when it wasn't her intentions.

Rick and Michonne both shared a kiss of Desperation that could only give birth to desire best shared than served alone. It was getting very heated and trying to muffle their moans and sighs was challenging to do when something so thrilling was happening suddenly and without warning.

She met his intensity. Michonne knew she was reckless, but that added to the fueled fires that began to burn as she kissed him back again and again. When his tongue entered to lap the roof of her mouth and dance with her's, she started to put her leg back on top of him, causing him to gasp and his body shiver.

Rick quickly moved away from Michonne, turning his body away from her as he ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to regain his composure with his very painful erection. He was on the brink. He was teetering, and it came upon him so quickly as his heart raced in his chest. His other hand palmed his penis through his jeans

He was about to climax. Unbeknownst to Michonne that when she had softly called his name, her voice to his ears sounded breathy. Erotic. Sexy. It alone made him cum in his underwear. He was ashamed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Her lips touched his brain as they touched his lips, as though they were a vehicle of some vague speech and between them he felt an unknown and timid pressure, darker than the swoon of sin, softer than sound or odor."  
 **― James Joyce**

* * *

Heath was very impressed with his dance students. They were quick learners.

Andrea was the best dancer by far with formal background training in ballet and hip hop in her much younger years. Her previous training helped because the primary focus was going to be on her and Shane.

The way the dance was to go was country line dance with the guys on the dance floor. Then the music changes to the electric slide for just Andrea and her bride's maid. The guys join the electric slide. Another short dance routine then lights out.

Lights come back on to see Three chairs in the middle of the dance floor with Daryl, Shane, and Rick getting a lap dance from Sasha, Andrea, and Michonne. The music Cater to U. Lights out and on again and dance with just Andrea and Shane.

"Now we have about two weeks before the wedding and one more run through when you all get back from Spain. Andrea paid me good money to put this surprise wedding dance together, and I want this shit on Facebook, Youtube, Snap Chat, Instagram and whatever else is out there." Heath said with his hands on his hip watching his exhausted amateur dancers.

Everyone broke into groups gathering their things, Michonne and Rosita kept a conversation in Spanish. Rick walked over to Maggie, Abe, and Glen. Daryl was with Sasha looking utterly enamored with each other.

Andrea called her sister Jessie who had stopped filming the practiced choreography, "Jess, who do you have handling the lighting in the reception room?"

"Michonne's brother Tyrese says he will take care of it."

Jessie began putting her camera and the rest of her equipment away. She couldn't seem to shake the thought that something was going on between Rick and Michonne.

Andrea nodded feeling assured that there weren't going to be any snafus. Shane grabbed her into another bear hug, and she pushed him away because they were both sweaty.

"Hey. Um. Daryl and I are going to take off back to your house. I want to get some rest before we leave in the morning for the trip." Sasha avoided eye contact when she informed Andrea.

Andrea was surprised by this, "You and Daryl?"

Daryl stood by the door waiting for Sasha.

"Something like that."

Sasha began walking toward Daryl who followed her out the door.

Andrea glanced over at her fiance, Shane, "Did you know about them?"

"He said he was going to make her his wife." Shane shrugged.

* * *

Earlier that very same day Rick awoke with another extremely painful erection. He had dreamt about the lap dance he was going to receive from Michonne at practice later on that day. Her eyes. Her lips. Her scent. Her cleavage. The arch of her back. Her round ass. Her thighs. The way she would slightly grind her ass on his leg. _Michonne. Michonne. Michonne._

He started gripping his dick a little firmer as he was trying to jerk off facing the toilet when the bathroom door opened and Lori walked in to take her morning shower.

"Ughh. GOD! Rick! What the hell's wrong with you!?" Lori asked with disgust in her tone and on her face.

Frustrated, "Ughhhhh. Fuck." He put his throbbing dick back into his boxers. He forgot to lock the door again.

The Grimes usually never locked bathroom doors and in their 16 years of marriage, he can count on two fingers how many times and each time it was Carl or Lori on the outside banging wondering why the door was locked. It was the two times he was masturbating with Michonne heavy on his brain.

Lori stood in the doorway of the bathroom, "What is wrong with you?" She demanded an answer.

Rick responded sharply, "Do you really want to know?"

If Rick didn't know much about most things, he definitely knew his wife didn't really want to know.

 _'Do you really want to know how I want to fuck Andrea's friend, Michonne's brains out?_ He thought to himself. _'Do you really want to know how I want to know how her pussy taste? Do you really want to know how I want to know what it feels like to have that dark skin beauty ride me and call my name like she did on Andrea's couch a month ago?'_ Everything that he spoke in his head was the answer to Lori question.

He brushed past her, out of the hall bathroom, and back into their bedroom. Rick began throwing clothes into a suitcase along with his newly acquired passport.

"Andrea wants everyone at her house the day before we leave. She doesn't want any excuse that someone could not make the flight if we all try to meet up the day of."

"You never told me about this," Lori said slightly surprised.  
Rick said sharply, "I am telling you now."

"Well, what if I am not okay with you going to Spain for a whole week?"

He stopped tossing his socks in the suitcase and looked squarely at Lori.

"Well, then you and I have a problem. Don't we?"

Carl came by their bedroom with Judith on his hip, "Is everything okay?"

Rick answered, "Yes, Carl." Lori cast her eyes on the floor.

Carl nodded. "I just wanted to say have fun and bring back souvenirs. If you can. I was going to take Judith over to the park."

Rick walked over and ruffled Carls' hair, and he kissed Judith on the cheek. "I will."

When he heard the front door close, Rick took a deep breath, "Did that check clear?"

Lori sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes."

Rick nodded, "The wedding is soon. I want you to make sure you buy a really nice dress with the money in the account and put maybe 10k for Carls college fund and another 10k for Judith."

"Another check came for 20k and one for 5k. All this for your photos?" She reached into her nightstand and handed them to him for him to endorse the back.

"According to Andrea. She specializes in family law, and she dabbles in entertainment law with Rosita."

"Do you think she bought Shane?"

Rick zipped his suitcase shut, "I can see how anyone on the outside looking in would think that. But the prenup he said he signed indicates Shane will return as he came to her practice."

"Oh."

"If you don't plan to take a shower, I am going to take a quick one and hit the road."

Rick was a bundle of nerves during his drive to Heath's dance studio. There were two reasons, and they were one, he was frustrated that he didn't nut in the toilet and the other was that he may just nut in his pants if they rehearsed the lap dance.

In the beginning, Abe had offered to take his place when he noticed how Rick was upset with the idea based on how his wife would react if she knew and witnessed it.

Abe wasn't married. He did not have that burden and was very willing to take his place. Abe even brought it to Michonne's attention.

Rick noticed how Abe and Michonne became chummy. Doing food, Beer and water runs together. Abe would always pick Michonne to travel with or vice versa.

Little did Rick know it was because Michonne allowed Abe to drive her Black Bugatti. The attention Abe would get in that car was addictive.

It was weird that Rick was becoming irritated with Abe and settled his mind on the belief that because he was the Best Man and Michonne was the Matron of Honor it had to be him and no one else.

Soon as Rick got out of his truck, he was greeted by Jessie who was very happy to see him. She smiled her pearly whites. Jessie was playing coy and shy when Rick greeted her with a small smile.

"Hey, Jessie."

"Hi, Rick."

The way Rick had said her name made her swoon. It didn't help that Shane had told her a lot about his best friend and his marital issues. How he was a good father and loved his kids. She felt like she knew him and they were kindred spirits.

"After this rehearsal, Spain, One more rehearsal, and two days later WEDDING! You ready, Rick?"

"For which part?" He locked his doors and headed into the dance studio walking beside Jessie.

"The part where it is all over. Where we all go back to our lives. Where the wedding is no longer the focus."

It was something he had not considered. He was living in the moment. He paused in the entryway of the studio when his phone vibrated. He got a text from Michonne. Her name actually showing up on his phone. He was startled and confused on how this happened. How did she get his number and how did she end up in his contacts.

 **Michonne** : You need to know how to lock your phone.

It was random.

Rick never put a lock code on his phone. Same with bathroom doors. Nothing was ever locked. Rick never had a reason to consider a lock because he was a deputy sheriff and his cell phone was usually always on his person in the first place.

Jessie asked, "Is everything ok?" Seeing the look on Rick's face caused her to be concerned.

His phone rang. It was Michonne. His heart began racing, and his hands began to tremble a bit. He dismissed Jessie, "Yeah. Go on ahead. I will be there. Give me a second."

"Okay, Rick. See you inside." Jessie was hesitant, but she gave Rick his privacy.

The phone was in its 4th ring. 5th ring. Silence. Then he received a text.

 **Michonne** : Why aren't you picking up?  
 **Rick** : Where are you?  
 **Michonne** : Are you still talking to Jessie?  
 **Rick:** No. Where are you?  
 **Michonne:** Were you talking to Jessie?  
 **Rick:** Yes.

A few seconds later he received another text.

 **Michonne** : She wants you.  
 **Rick** : I don't want Jessie.

Michonne was perplexed by her reaction to seeing Rick with Jessie. It was just a few weeks ago that Michonne and Rick shared their second kiss that took place in the dressing room. She had put her phone number in his contacts when he drunkenly asked her too, and he put him in hers before they passed out woke and had the incident on the couch.

Rick answered his phone on the first ring.

"Who do you want?" Michonne asked.

"I think you know the answer to that." His own brazenness caught him off guard.


	6. What Happens In Spain Stays In Spain

_"Each night I lie and dream about the one_  
 _Who kissed me and awakened my desire_  
 _I spent a single hour with him alone_  
 _And since that hour, my days are layed with fire."_  
 _― L.J. Smith, Secret Circle Booklet_

* * *

What happens in Spain will stay in Spain

Bendinat, Mallorca

If things couldn't get any more lavish for Shane and his friends the Private plane ride was amazing and confirmed that this lifestyle had plenty of perks.

Michonne shared her Ambien prescription with Daryl who almost did not join them due to he had never been on a plane before, and he harbored a ridiculous fear of flying. It didn't help that Carol cursed the plane to fall from the sky.

There were sofas and captain chairs along with a well stock bar. Jessie made her way to sit next to Rick on a loveseat. While Maggie, Glen, and Abe took to one sofa. Rosita sat in a captain chair. Shane and Andrea took an opposite couch.

Michonne walked aboard, and her eyes were instantly drawn to Rick sitting next to Jessie who was talking into his ear as they buckled in. Sasha finally convinced Daryl to get on the plane. The Ambien technically got him on the aircraft but being with Sasha was a bonus.

Rick breathing stopped when he noticed Michonne dressed in an off the shoulder cream-colored sundress and strappy sandal wearing dark sunglasses. Michonne asked the attractive blonde stewardess on the flight for a beer to wash down her Ambien. She took the first captain chair in the front across from Rosita. She kept her back to Rick and Jessie. She could hear Jessie giggle as the plane took off down the runway. Michonne listened to Jessie squeal with delight over something. She tapped her fingers on the armrest and waited for the pill to kick in.

Andrea was friends with one of the wealthiest people that owned an eight-bedroom villa in Bendinat, Mallorca. Daryl and Rick were ok with sharing a room. Jessie and Rosita were okay with sharing a room. Abe and Glen not so much. Michonne was not okay with sharing. Maggie wasn't ok with sharing. So Andrea threw her hands in the air and told them to figure it out while she and Shane took the room overlooking the ocean.

Most everyone broke off into groups or retired for an hour or two in a place of their picking to wash up and change clothes for a late dinner that was being prepared.

Rick took another quick shower and changed. He went to the dining room where food was placed to serve oneself. Jessie had an empty seat next to her and Michonne had one to her left.

Jessie beamed brightly when Rick entered the room, but she was quickly disappointed when he chose to sit next to Michonne.

Rick thought that Michonne smelled absolutely divine in the close proximity that he was to her at the table. He considered himself the luckiest man at the table.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Michonne placed her hand on his face for him to show his face fully.

"You shaved."

She admired his facial structure and his skin that was no longer hidden by facial hair. She did this in front of all that were there. "I have never seen your face like that." She marveled.

Abe mocked, "Isn't he pretty."

"Yeah, that is pretty boy Rick for ya." Shane tipped his glass for a toast.

* * *

"Oh...Ah...Ffa...fuck...Michonne! Don't move. Just stay still for a second. Gotdamn woman...ooh...ah...shit...I...I am gonna need a condom...Stop Michonne. Don't move like that. What the fuck? Are you trying to make me come inside you?" Rick was reaching for the box of condoms that were on the nightstand, but at his angle and with Michonne on top he couldn't reach.

"It's you. Not me." She tried to lift off of him to reach for the box, but her walls started contracting around his dick, and instantly he was back to bucking upwards into her causing her to orgasm again immediately.

"What the fuck. What the fuck what the fuck..." Rick pressed her down hard to meet his need to shoot every bit of his seed into her. His eyes rolled back shut. It was incredible and reckless at the same time.

They had spent two days straight locked away in a bedroom with only a basket of fruit and bottled water. Only in the middle of the night did Michonne sneak away to bring back leftovers from down in the kitchen fridge.

"You think they are wondering where we are?" Michonne lay on her back trying to recover from one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced that had nothing to do with a dildo.

"Probably." Rick was trying to come down from his orgasmic high.

"We are going to have to reappear separately."

"Almost three days if we leave out the room tomorrow morning. It is already what 8 pm?" Rick asked, and Michonne looked over at the clock and nodded.

"The story is we went out sight seeing. Did a bike riding tour."

"Together or Separate?"

"Separate?" she asked wondering if that would sound plausible.

"Have you been here before?"

"Barcelona a few times. Here? First time."

"I promised Carl I would bring him back a souvenir."

"With less than three days left I say you are crunched for time."

Michonne got up to go in the shower.

Rick grabbed a condom and followed, "Will you help me find a souvenir?"

Michonne turned on the water in the walk-in shower that had a rain head on the ceiling and a bench to sit on under it. She got under the different jets that were firing water in all direction.

Rick watched her lather her self-waiting for a response but finding his dick was twitching and standing at attention as he watched the soap suds go in between her ass cheeks when she turned her back to him. She soaped her breast that fit nicely in the palm of his hands. The soap had a mango scent.

"What will you do for me?" She asked.

Rick joined her in the shower and peppered the back of her neck with kisses. Down along her back to her ass where he squeezed and admired each cheek. Rick got on his knees and did something he never did before to any woman but he wanted to do with Michonne, and that was to eat her out from behind. A position he wanted to try but his wife would have thought he lost his mind if he attempted to do that when they were having sex.

"Rick? What are you doing?" She bent over resting her hands on the bench, and she spread her legs further apart to give him full access. She tried to see, but her ass was in the way.

She smelled so good, and her pussy tasted so good, compared to Lori's. He marveled that her scent between her legs was sweet and had a hint of pineapples flavor.

He wondered if this is what rich women pussies smelled like. He vaguely remembered one thing that his friend Shane did mention that Andrea had a sweet scent that he never encountered before and Shane wasn't much of a pussy eater until Andrea.

Rick buried himself into Michonne lapping and licking. He pushed his tongue as far as it would go inside of Michonne and pressed Michonne to practically lean back and rest on his face as she gyrated and moaned. He forced his tongue in and out until he could feel her orgasm and he eagerly sucked every morsel from her walls. "Oh, My God Rick that was so good." Her legs felt weak as her orgasm subsided.

"How is it you taste so good and smell good down there?" He got up on his knees. He truly wanted answers.

She kissed him and pressed herself into him, and he kissed her back matching her intensity as she lathered his back and his hair. Not once breaking from the kiss she turned the dial of the water down, and only the shower head on the ceiling was on.

Michonne broke the kiss and went to her knees. She took Ricks long thick veiny dick to her lips and licked the tip lightly over and over again. She licked circles and went up and down his shaft. He leaned against the shower walls not expecting her to take him fully into her mouth and down her throat.

Rick heard of deep throat but he never in his life experienced this with his wife. Michonne gagged a few times, and he looked down to see that she was still going at it. To see her with her lips wrapped around his dick that was hitting the back of her throat had him instantly ready to ejaculate. The sounds. The glorious sounds of sucking, popping and moaning. Michonne was a sight to behold.

"Michonne. Michonne." He rode the wave. His hands were resting on her head as she drank from him as he did her.

She stood up and smiled at him because he was looking so deliriously happy waving the condom packet in between his fingers, "I guess we didn't need this after all." He leaned in to kiss her."

The next morning, Michonne awoke to a knock at the bedroom door. She lifted her head off the pillow. She was butt naked on top of her sheets. She noticed the other side of her bed was empty.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Michonne? Are you in there? Michonne?" A man voice called from the other side of the door. Michonne? It's me, Mike."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Love is the most selfish of all the passions."_  
 _― Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers_

* * *

Ms. Mabel shook her head as she clipped Lori's ends. She listened to the newest update about Rick and all the 70yr old hair stylist at the most famous hair salon in King's County could do is take pity on the stupid white woman.

Ms. Mabel knew practically everyone's business in the whole town, and she knew Lori's most intimate. "Why did you send that man off on an empty belly?" She turned Lori around in the salon chair. "Lesson number one never let a man leave home without food or sex because there is someone out there that will provide one or both. You want him full, so he can use his good sense to turn it down."

Lori listened to the older woman who has done her hair since she was a teen. She considered what the woman was telling her, but she was still finding it hard to make the connection.

"Ms. Mabel, I don't have to worry about Rick cheating."

Ms. Mabel looked her squarely in the eye, "You said, you caught him 'pulling on his pecker? Why you think that is?"

Lori didn't have an answer as her face turned red. She looked around the salon to see if anyone was listening. They were not. Each stylist was engulfed in conversation with their on clients.

Ms. Mabel continued,"Someone or something has got his attention. Woke him from his slumber. All that time with no sex is not healthy for any consenting healthy minded person. I will tell ya that. Now he is in Spain, why didn't you go?" She pointed the scissors at Lori.

"Andrea didn't want any children there in Spain nor at the wedding and no one under 16 yrs old at the reception. I am not about to leave my kids behind. Especially Judith."

"Where's Judith now?" Not waiting for an answer because they both knew that Judith was with Lori's mother, "Lori. Are you asleep?" She lightly knocked on the side of her head. "You about to lose your husband and I put money on it if I was a betting woman that there is some BODY in Spain entertaining him especially if he didn't press for you to come along."

"I told him that I didn't want him to go."

"What did he say?"

"He said then we both have a problem."

Mabel lifted the scissors and dropped them to the floor and walked away shaking her head. "Take your ass to that wedding. I guaran damn tee you-you will know which one got him yanking on his thang. Promise ya that."

...

Rick found his way to the kitchen after locating the room he was supposed to be sleeping in. He changed his clothes and went to scavenge food. In the kitchen, he ran into Jessie sitting at the kitchen Island alone sipping coffee and eating a bagel with cream cheese.

"Oh! Hi, Rick! Where have you been? We all have been looking for you? I have been looking for you." Jessie smiled waiting for a response. I haven't seen you in like three days. We only have two days left you to know?"

Not knowing whether he and Michonne agreed on the together or alone story about bike riding he winged it, "Bike riding. Bike riding tour with a group of tourist and Michonne happened to be there. So we went bike riding. In a group. A bunch of tourists was there too."

"Oh. Rosita said that Michonne has been sick in her room. That must have been after your bike ride. Have you seen Michonne since then? Rosita sent a message to Mike who is in Barcelona that his wife isn't feeling well. He should be here sometime today to check up on her."

Rick swallowed hard. He made his way to serve a big helping of eggs and toast. Since Rick had Jessie watching, he didn't dare get a second plate and then have to answer to whom the other plate was for. So he used the tray to place fruit, Coffee, and Orange Juice.

"I don't mind if you want to sit down here with me and eat. I could use the company."

"Um, well, I thought since you said that Michonne is sick I could figure out which room she is in and offer her some breakfast and then I can come back down and join you?"

"Sure. I am certain you would like to facetime your wife since you didn't bring your laptop. You can use mine." She lightly tapped her closed computer. "Check up on your kids...your wife. If you want."

"Yeah. That's nice of you, Jessie." Rick looked at Jessie and then away to the tray. "I'll be back."

Rick hurried away trying to remember which turn and which room Michonne was in. When he entered another hall, he saw who he knew was Mike at the bedroom door. Michonne had the bedroom door open, and Mike was about to enter, but he noticed Rick with the tray of food.

"Hey. Are you bringing that for Michonne? That's alright. Mike walked up to take the plate of food from Rick. Thanks for looking out for my wife. When she is sick, she forgets to eat and stay hydrated." He takes the tray from Rick and gives him an appreciative squeeze on his shoulder.

He looked passed the man's shoulder to see if he could get a glimpse of Michonne. He couldn't.

Mike used his foot to close the bedroom door behind him. He set the tray down on the nightstand. "You don't look sick Michonne."

"Who in the world told you I was sick?" She tied sash to her robe tightly.

"Rosita."

"Why would Rosita tell you-" Michonne remembered. She ran into Rosita and Sasha in the kitchen when she tried to get some water bottles. They wanted to know where she had been the last couple of days. She told then she was in her room sick.  
Mike started walking around the room. He stopped at the other nightstand where the box of condoms was still sitting.

'Damn. Damn. Damn.' Michonne quietly cursed to herself. She had moved the waste basket that she filled with tissue to cover the used condoms and hid it in the closet. How could she forget the opened box of condoms on the nightstand?

"Something I need to know?" He asked calmly. He looked in the box and could see that it was half empty.

Michonne sat on the bed to cover the wet spot that the top sheet failed to conceal.

"A few of the rooms come supplied with Condoms. I was going to share this room with Sasha, but she and Daryl have hit it off, and she took a couple and has been in his room ever since."

"Looks like more than a couple."

Michonne shrugged. "You want to help me eat this breakfast, or you want to continue the discussion about an open box of condoms?"

"I want to discuss if you are coming back to New York. I want to discuss the state of our marriage. I want to discuss whether or not you are on board with me. I don't want children Michonne. I don't. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever. This world is too fucked up. Hell, I am too fucked up. I- forgive you Michonne. I do. I forgive you for not taking your birth control. I am sorry for not trusting that you were taking them after the miscarriage. I need to know we both agree on this and if not we need to take steps to end this marriage."

Michonne eyes filled with tears, "You want a divorce?" Her voice wavered.

Mike immediately went to her and got on his knees brushing the fallen tears from her cheek and jawline, "No. I don't want a divorce. But we may have to consider it if we can't come to an agreement on this. Michonne, I am a selfish bastard. I have always been a selfish bastard. I want you to myself 'Chonne. I don't want to share you with a baby. I just don't. If there is one thing that I have been consistent about that is no kids...well two...no kids and you, 'Chonne. Tell me if I am lying?"

"You're not." She was trying not to sob.

"I love you 'Chonne with all my heart and soul. We just need to be on the same page."

"What about my nephew. Noah?"

"Noah doesn't count. He is damn near 18 years old. Got a real good head on his shoulders. He is going to make an exceptional attorney one day." Mike chuckled. "I love you. I love you." It hurt him to see his wife cry.

Mike had left later that evening at around 8 pm. Michonne had long showered and changed into a simple tank and boy shorts. She had no idea which room Rick would be in or if he was in any of the rooms at all. She scored at the fifth bedroom when she saw Jessie walk out with her laptop hugged closely to her chest.  
Jessie was surprised to see Michonne. "You look better. Are you here to see Rick?"

Michonne slightly tilted her head to the side, "I wanted to tell him thanks for breakfast. Is that ok with you Jessie?"

Jessie was flustered at what she sensed as aggression from Michonne, "Why would I not be ok with it, I am not your husband."

"And you are not Rick's wife." She watched Jessie's cheeks turn red. "He's married you know. You are not. So how does that look? You are chasing after him shamelessly. I see right through you Jessie."

"I see you too Michonne. I see how he looks at you. I see how his eyes follow you. You need to be careful. I see a lot." She walks down the hall leaving Michonne standing at Rick's door.


	8. Chapter 8

**"All day and all night my desire for you unwinds like a poisonous snake."  
** **―** **Samar Sen**

 **I want to say thanks to everyone who is enjoying the journey! Thank you!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Shane knocked on a bedroom door and without thinking he turned the knob hoping to eventually find Rick but instead he finds a naked Sasha on top of Daryl.

"What the fuck Shane!?" Exclaimed Daryl

"Sorry man. Have you seen Rick?" Daryl picked up a pillow and flung it at Shane who closed the door just in time. He could here Sasha fussing about Daryl not locking the door. Shane made a mental note to tell Andrea that it has been confirmed with his own two eyes that Daryl and Sasha is a thing. He chuckled.

As if he learned his lesson at the next bedroom door that he hoped he would find Rick but just in case he knocked three times. If Shane would have opened the door little did he know he would have seen Rick with Michonne hiked up against the wall.

"Rick are you in there?"

Michonne quickly grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom while Rick put back on his boxers and the robe that was strewn across the couch.

Shane peered in to see a flustered Rick.

"Hey is everything ok? I haven't seen you since we got here."

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Shane couldn't exactly put his finger on it but something was askew. The room had a faint sex smell. Faint.

"Well tomorrow night is our last night and I have a VIP room reserved at a popular night club here. That's where we all going to be hanging out at without the women. So don't get lost. We leave here at around 10pm."

Rick poured himself another shot of scotch and tossed it back.

"Are we ok?"

"Why wouldn't we be? Rick glanced over at Shane standing by the door.

"Okay. I know I was wrong about telling Jessie about you and your marriage situation with Lori. Jessie likes you. ALOT. She's divorced. She's not dating anyone at the moment. She's open to whatever you know. But I know you are one of the few men that would never cheat. Hell you don't like to lie. I get it. I'm sorry for putting you in any awkward situation. Jessie thinks that you got eyes for somebody else. Trust me man, I have no idea who else you would even consider other than Lori or somebody like Lori."

"Jessie?"

"Yeah. I am sorry about that. I really am. She likes you. I wouldn't blame you. I mean she is more your type."

"Jessie?" Rick repeated. "Why not , Maggie?"

"Too young."

"Rosita?"

"Conceited as hell. Mean as fuck and not white."

"Sasha?"

"Daryl got dibs on that and I saw that shit with my own two eyes."

"Michonne?"

"Married. Mean as fuck. Plus she is not white."

"Huh."

"Jessie comes from a very wealthy family as you know...wait...I think Andrea said that Michonne is the wealthiest out of them all and then Sasha. But either way, Jessie is kinda like Lori or who you would go for if you were single."

Rick shook his head at Shane's flawed logic.

"I am not condoning anything if you decide to do what ever you decide to do. I understand if you decide to do what ever you decide to do. Know what I mean?"

'What kind of friend are you?" Rick tried to keep his eyes off the closed bathroom door. His heart raced when he noticed Shane looking at the closed bathroom door.

"A damn good one till death do we part."

He closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock. Knock.

Daryl opened the bedroom door expecting to see Shane but it was Maggie.

"What do you want?"

"Your ex-wife burned your truck that is parked at Andrea's house and she damaged the front gate. She's been arrested."

Daryl looked stunned. "How did this information get all the way here?"

"Glenn. She is asking for some-one to bail her out or pull some strings. She is in a different jurisdiction and the bullshit won't fly especially with Rosa calling the district attorney."

"I thought Rosa was the maid."

"Hey Asshole. Rosa's nephew is the district attorney. The district attorney is waiting for Andrea to make a decision what to do and he is upset that his Aunt Rosa is upset. If Aunt Rosa is upset then Andrea is upset." Maggie's eyes narrowed at Daryl.

"Why I got to be an asshole. Someone said she was the maid."

"Sasha get your ass out here and lets tell Andrea what happened. You love your redneck fuckboys. Ughhh." Maggie looked him squarely, "let me put it this way. Will there be any hard feeling with Andrea if your ex-wife ends up doing some time?"

Daryl swallowed, "I don't know."

Sasha hit him in the back of the head with her slippers. "Damn you Daryl."

Sasha closed her robe and leaned on Daryl as she slid her feet in the slippers and walked out to follow Maggie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still haven't gotten my kids any souvenirs." He was on his back looking up at the ceiling. He looked over at her watching her turned to face him. The side of her face hidden by the pillow. He looked back up at the ceiling. They lay their both completely naked.

"Tell me about them."

"Tell you what?"

"About them."

He gave pause to her request. It did something to him. It caused something to happen. Something was happening and a large part of him was terrified even if that fear was fleeting.

"I want to know."

He peered at her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were pleading. Her smile was shy like. He could sense she was bracing her self.

"Why?"

"Tell me."

He wasn't ready. He felt that it was to intimate of a question but he couldn't figure out how to keep parts of himself important parts to himself. To his family. He wasn't ready to share pieces. Because what would it mean to share that? He already shared about his wife and the length of time they had gone without sex. He felt like he would only confuse things. He turned his body to face her.

"I want to know what it is like for you. I want to know because I will never know what it is like to be or to have some little person depended upon me. A part of me. Designed to grow despite of all my best intentions. Tell me." Michonne smiled a somewhat sad smile.

His breath caught. He looked into her eyes and he knew he needed to hold on a little longer to what was his. To give in would mean something different was happening.

"I will tell you if you tell me how you smell so good and taste so good down there?"

"Rick!" She exclaimed.

"Michonne?"

"I love the way you say my name."

"Michonne. Michonne."

"Stop you getting me horny again."

"Michonne. Michonne. Michonne. Michonne." He gave her strawberries all over her body, causing her to scream and laugh until he reached the place he was enamored with the most and there between her legs he feasted.

"Rick. Damn. Your so good at it." His face glistened with her juices as he climbed on top of her ready to enter but realized he needed a condom and Michonne reached over to find the box empty. "You can pull out Rick."

"No. I can't. Once I am in. No. I wouldn't be able to pull out. No. We need to find some more condoms." His blue eyes connected with her and she reached her hips up to his dick that was waiting at the entry and he shivered and began pumping in and out. "Oh my fucking God Michonne." He stopped moving. "Don't you fucking move."

"I am not moving Rick." She reached up and kissed him on the mouth and he started rotating his hips and pumping meeting her thrust for thrust. He bites her lower lip and stops. "We need to get some condoms." He stops moving.

"Then pull out." She was close to her own climax.

"Oh fuck. You doing it again. Oh my god. He started pumping and grinding into her harder. " "What the fuck Michonne. He thought he couldn't cum any harder or any more intense. She orgasmed all around him.

They both laid side by side panting.

"We need to come up with a plan to get our hands on some condoms." Michonne looked over at him.

"My son's name is Carl. My daughter's name is Judith. Carl loves comic books. Judith loves dolls."

"Healthy eating. I stay way from meat and Pork. Lots of fruit."


	9. Chapter 9

"I didn't think he was in love with me and I had no idea what I felt for him, but he wanted me, and maybe that was enough."  
― Leigh Bardugo, Shadow and Bone

To have a wedding invitation was like having a winning lottery ticket. Shane made sure that his friends and family near and far who wanted to attend had transportation and paid hotel stay. It was the most talked about event in Kings County and for months afterwards. Namely the unexpected cat fight between Lori and Jessie.

Ms. Mabel happened to be one of the few invited to the wedding _and_ the reception. She thought it was the most beautiful wedding ceremony she ever attended in her entire life. Ms Mabel recognized so many very famous actors that attended and sat on Andrea side. Even some old time R &B artist were there. Even Smokey Robinson. Ms. Mabel was truly impressed. She always loved Old Smokey.

When she took her attention from Smokey she began to notice things. Nothing really got passed Ms. Mabel. She congregated at the old ladies table to hear as much gossip as she could stomach. She made sure she wore her glasses so she didn't miss the subtle things like when Rick and Michonne were going up the aisle together how he stared at Michonne like she was the only person in the room. Ms. Mabel knew that look and at the reception after that deplorable lap dance routine she knew in her gut and no one was going to tell her any different. If she was a gambling woman her money was on the black woman with dreads grinding her ass all up and down Rick's lap while the crowd cheered them on.

Lori on the other hand had her mind made up that it had to be Jessie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori stood on the sidelines sipping on liquid courage, alone, while Jessie took photo's of the groomsmen. Lori paid attention to how Jessie paid attention to Rick. Jessie literally fawned over Rick in front of Lori. She didn't even realize that she gave Carl permission to leave the reception with a boy close in age named Noah who he just met at the wedding because her mind was on what she was going to say to Jessie.

When Rick introduced Lori to Jessie she felt something in her gut. Her woman's intuition. Rick quickly left noticing Michonne motioning him over to follow her out of the reception.

"I am so glad to meet you. Rick never said that he had a beautiful wife." Jessie smiled and embraced Lori awkwardly.

"I mean we all know Rick's married." Jessie tried to correct herself. "You really have a very handsome husband, Lori. He oozes such sex appeal that I just love taking pictures of him. He really makes my job easy and that editorial that will be coming out in a few weeks will be phenomenal. I would say-"

"Stay a way from my husband." Lori said matter of factly. Her stare was cold.

Jessie was puzzled, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Yes. But I don't understand."

"Do you not understand english?! Stay a way from my husband!"

Guest that were nearby started to pay attention. People from Kings County ears began to prick. A ruckus was brewing and their radars were going off when Lori jabbed her finger in the middle of Jessies head and Jessie slapped Lori's hand. Lori slapped Jessie so hard across the face tears began to run down Jessie's cheeks.

"Are you fucking crazy. Oh my God!" Her hand no longer cradled her cheek. She shoved Lori and Lori Shoved her back harder and Jessie fell to the floor.

Ms. Mabel was making her way over to put a stop on Lori's assault on Jessie. By the time Ms. Mabel made it over to the scuffle the two women were latched on to each other's hair.

"You fucking Bitch!" Jessie scratched Lori's face and with as much force she could muster she slammed Lori to the floor. Lori landed on her back with a crying and panting Jessie being pulled a way by Maggie and Rosita.

Daryl's family were standing on chairs cheering and whistling thinking this was the best action yet besides the unlimited alcohol and the free hotel stay.

Stunned by the force of being slammed to the floor, Lori tried to get up to go charge Jessie but Sasha pushed her back down on the floor. "Stop it." The look on Sasha face kept Lori seated on the floor until Ms. Mable came and helped her up.

Jessie yelled, "You dummy! You stupid bitch! I'm not the one fucking your husband!"

Ms. Mabel looked at Lori, "She's right. She is not the one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the parking lot inside of Rick's family vehicle the windows were fogged up. There was a slight rocking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick entered back into the reception 30 minutes later. Michonne waited 10 minutes and found a different entry point guarded by security and a few paparazzi and headed to the restroom.

Abe rushed Rick, "Where the fuck you been. Your wife got in a fight we've been looking all over for you."

"A fight?! With who?"

"Jessie."

Rick was stunned. "Jessie?"

"For some reason your wife thinks you are fucking Jessie. Do you have any idea where she would have gotten that idea from?" Abe questioned Rick.

"I am not fucking Jessie."

"Then who are you fucking?"

Rick looked at Abe. "Fuck you."

"No sir. Strickly pussy for me." Abe smirked.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Michonne entered the restroom she saw Ms. Mabel holding a papertowel to Lori's face.

"Lori you can't fight them all. If anything you should be kicking his ass. Rick's married to YOU. Your battle is with him."

Ms. Mabel turned to see Michonne who had come into freshen up. Michonne was immediately made to feel like she was being admonished when Ms. Mabel held her stare. Michonne couldn't help but too feel like she was being forced to acknowledge her part in the destruction. Recognizing her intimate role in the drama Michonne felt-Shame.


	10. Chapter 10

"Touch. It is touch that is the deadliest enemy of chastity, loyalty, monogamy, gentility with its codes and conventions and restraints. By touch we are betrayed and betray others ... an accidental brushing of shoulders or touching of hands ... hands laid on shoulders in a gesture of comfort that lies like a thief, that takes, not gives, that wants, not offers, that awakes, not pacifies. When one flesh is waiting, there is electricity in the merest contact."  
― Wallace Stegner, Angle of Repose

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier at the reception. Before Lori and Jessie fought. Before Rick introduced Lori to Jessie. The reception room that was huge had become smaller. Rick couldn't shake Lori. It was almost like she was attached to his hip and he couldn't understand why. She was more touchy feely. He didn't want Michonne to see the constant affection that Lori was displaying towards him. He wanted to talk to Michonne before the wedding dance began. Rick just wanted Michonne. If he couldn't be with Michonne he at least wanted her in his line of vision.

While Lori went to the restroom Rick bee-lined it to stand with Michonne who was laughing with Abe and Glen. Eventually Abe and Glen dispersed and it was just Rick and Michonne trying to not get lost in each others eyes. Trying not to expose themselves by standing there looking goofy at each other.

"I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Michonne smiled.

"I was thinking that you look good in that dress."

"Oh yeah. Is that what you were thinking?"

"I really was thinking how difficult would it be to take it off of you or would I just hike it up and have my-"

"Hey babe, I'm back." Lori stood next to Rick rubbing his lower back.

"Um..Lori this is Michonne. Michonne, my uh, wife Lori." Rick's heart was racing and he felt that the room had suddenly gotten uncomfortably hot.

Mike strolled up behind Michonne and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. Ricks jaws tightened at the sight.

"Hello Lori. Glad to meet you. This is my husband Mike. Mike this is Rick and his wife Lori."

Mike recognized Rick, "Hey thanks man thanks for bringing breakfast to my wife- that was really appreciated especially since she was sick." Mike reached his hand out to shake Lori's and Rick's hand. "Nice to meet you Lori."

"Not a problem. I would want someone to do the same if it was Lori." A lump began to form in his throat after he realized what he had said.

Jessie strolls up to the two couples and she stood in between Rick and Michonne. Jessie rubs Rick's shoulder smiling at him, "Come on Rick. You promised you would dance with me." She takes his hand and leads him a way.

Lori eyes followed Jessie and Rick to the dance floor. Michonne eyes followed Rick and Jessie to the dance floor.

"Come on. Dance with me baby." Mike placed both hands on Michonnes hips and led her to the crowded dance floor to dance with him just a few feet from Rick and Jessie"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Mabel wanted to get back to the party because she could have sworn Old Smokey was giving her the eye. But Ms. Mabel was uncomfortable leaving Lori alone in the restroom with Michonne. Michonne had no idea of the fight between Lori and Jessie.

"Are you okay, Lori?" Michonne was genuinely concerned about Ricks wife and the long scratch on the side of Lori's face.

Lori nods wordlessly.

Maggie and Rosita enters the bathroom and it sets Lori off instantly.

Lori looks at Maggie, "So is it you messing with my husband?"

Maggie looked at Lori as if she had three heads. "What the hell?"

Lori turned her attention to Rosita, "Is it you?"

Rosita looked her up and down and did not dignify her with a response.

Ms Mabel wasn't fast enough or strong enough to hold Lori back from confronting Rosita who quickly knocked Lori out cold on the restroom floor.

Michonne kneels over Lori shouting at Rosita, " What the fuck Rosita? This is Rick's wife for God sake!"

Rosita shrugged, "I don't entertain crazy bitches." She stepped over Lori and went into the bathroom stall.

Ms. Mabel knew she needed to go find help. To find Rick. When she opened the restroom door to leave she stopped in front of a mad as hell Andrea and a still crying Jessie.

Ms. Mabel hesitated for a second from leaving, hoping Lori would stay knocked out and not come to, trying to fight women who obviously were capable of dog walking her. If the spanish girl could do what she did with one punch Ms. Mabel bristled at the thought of what the black woman with dreads could do if attacked by Lori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasha was in route to the restroom but was cornered by a scary looking man that had no hesitation about breaching boundaries regarding personal space.  
"Hey sweet heart where you off in such a hurry? You gave my brother Daryl a lap dance I think it is my turn my little African Nubian Queen. We brothers like to share. What is good for one is definitely good for me." He licked his lips and tried to press his pelvis into Sasha who was trying to push him a way when Daryl came around the corner.

"Let her go Meryl."

"What for? She danced for you I want her to dance for me."

"Let go of my wife."

Meryl arms loosened from around Sasha who was struggling to push distance between her and Meryl. "Wife?"

"She's my wife. Now let her go."

Meryl looked at Sasha and stepped back looking for the lie. Sasha shoved him.

"What are you- a fucking animal?"

Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her away, "Go on. I got this."

Sasha glared at Meryl and proceeded to the ladies room.

"So you went and gone native...so Carol was telling the truth all this time. Thought she was trying to slander the Dixon good name around town that we had a Nig-"

The impact of Daryls fist shocked the hell out of Meryl. He spit blood on the hall floor.

"What the fuck little brother!?"

Daryl shoved Meryl up against the wall. "If I so fucking as much hear you refer to her with that word I will fucking kill you. Bank on that promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne was lightly tapping Lori face trying to revive her. Tears were in her eyes and panic in her voice, "She's not coming to. It should just take a few seconds right?" She looked to Andrea for help.

Rosita looked down at herself in the mirror, "I don't know I have never been knocked out."

Andrea helped Michonne move Lori's body to the wall to have her up in a sitting position. Andrea yelled at Rosita, "What the fuck Rosita do we have to put a damn sign around your neck to warn people that you are a crazy bitch?!"

Sasha entered and took in the situation, "Rosita noooooooooo. What the fuck Rosita." She knew that it had to be the work of Rosita, the straight no warning knock out.

Andrea began scolding Jessie, "See the damage you cause every fricking time you mess around with a married man Jessie. Don't you ever get it?"

Jessie yelled, " I am not the one fucking Rick!"

"Well somebody is," said Maggie turning on the water faucet waiting for the water to get cold enough so she could cup it in her hands to throw on Lori's face. Sasha did the same.

Rosita turned from the mirror, "Or she is fucking crazy." She stepped over to Lori noticing that the sprinkles of water from Maggie and Sasha wasn't reviving Lori. Rosita kicked Lori's feet. "Wake up crazy Lady. Wake up and realize no one wants your redneck hillbilly husband. Wake up or we dunk your head in the toilet."

Lori's eyes fluttered.


	11. Chapter 11

"It wasn't the sort of kiss I'd had with him before, hungry, wanting, desperate. It wasn't the sort of kiss I'd had with anyone before. This kiss was so soft that it was like a memory of a kiss, so careful on my lips that it was like someone running his fingers along them."  
― Maggie Stiefvater, Forever

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Party was over early for Rick as he drove quietly back to the hotel with Lori who stared out the window. Her dress was torn her face bruised and scratched. Rick didn't know if the night could get any worse.

"Do you have any idea who Carl left the party with?" Rick parked the car in the hotel parking lot. "We can't go back home with out Carl."

Lori spit back,"Don't you know I know that?"

"I've sent him a text. He hasn't responded yet." Rick looks at his phone and he sees nothing but texts from Michonne that he wanted to read but he couldn't read with Lori sitting in the car with him. Neither one of them making a move to exit the vehicle.

"How long have you been making a fool out of me?"

"What?"

"How long have you been making a fool out of me Rick?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You fucking jackass you know what I am talking about!" She began punching and flailing at Rick. "You making a fucking fool out of me!? " Rick tried to block the assualt that he was enduring. He tried to wait it out but she was landing some pretty solid punches on his body and arms.

He unlocked his door and got out, "Are you done? Are you done acting crazy?"

Rick watched her begin sobbing in the passenger seat of the car. He closed the driverside door and leaned against the car feeling frustrated. He felt like he needed to make things right. He walks over to the passenger side and opens Lori's door to help her out.

"Which one is it?"

"What are you going on about?"

His feigning ignorance annoyed Lori and caused her anger to boil again and she got out the car punching and kicking him. "You know what I am talking about. Are you fucking Jessie? You know damn well what I am talking about. You fucking bastard!" She screamed.

Lori exhausted her self and sat on the ground of the hotel parking lot sobbing while Rick looked up to the night sky as if his answers were there. When a horn honked and it was Lori's parents who left the reception early to follow them back to the hotel. Lori's mom didn't look at Rick as she went to her daughter and consoled her and led her to their old lincoln town car.

Lori's father went to Rick and gave him a sympathetic squeeze of the shoulder. "You two will get through this I am sure. I don't want to know the details but I know you will make this right with my daughter."

"I need to find Carl. When I do I will be right behind you." Rick assured Lori's father.

Rick sat at the foot of the queen bed and buried his face in his hands when he heard the familiar constant buzzing from his phone. He was receiving a text and it was from his son Carl.

"Hi Dad!

Sorry I had to charge my phone.

I'm safe.

I am with this cool guy name Noah. He's 17

and filthy stinkin rich

I was thinking you and Mom could have some alone time and I hang out with Noah and his friends. He says he is related to one of the ladies on Shane's wife side.

Noah says he will bring me back to the hotel in the morning.

Another cool thing is there is a room with just Comic books.

Carl conveniently did not answer when Rick, his dad, dialed the number to have a **from my lips to your ear** bring your ass on back to the hotel one way conversation. Rick grabbed his and Loris overnite bag and left the hotel turning in the keys to the lobby. He threw the bags in the trunk of his car and drove with the intentions of going back to the reception to have someone be on the look out for Carl but he somehow ended up at the hotel Michonne was staying. He didn't know which room so he sat in the lobby with his back to the entrance and took out his phone. Five texts from Michonne.

Rick?

I am so sorry.

I hope everything is okay.

I feel like I am never going to see you again.

I know it's for the best.

Rick looked at the time of those text and realized it was over a hour ago. He texted back.

 **Rick:** _Hey._

 **Michonne:** _Where are you?_

 **Rick:** At your hotel sitting in the lobby. Where are you?

 **Michonne:** _Behind you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl sat in the passenger seat nervous. He has never been to a nite club before and the one Noah was taking him to was the most popular hip hop club in Atlanta. A very pretty blonde girl name Beth and her friend Enid sat in the back of the Hummer H2. Carl wasn't the biggest fan of hip hop but he did have a few songs by Drake and Kendrick on his play list. The line to get in was around the corner and he was worried about how dangerous it would be if a fight broke out. What if there was shooting?

Noah pulls up in the white Hummer and motions for all of them to get out as he gives the key to the valet. The foursome stood in front of the club and Carl thought they were going to walk all the way to the back of the line but Noah stopped him and motioned him to follow.

Noah approached the bouncer who was in charge of the velvet rope and allowing people in.

The big black burly man with arms full to tattoos looked at Noah.

"What the fuck you doin here? Aren't you suppose to be at a wedding with your Dad and Aunt Mimi?"

"You going to let us in or not?"

They were in. They sat in VIP section that gave a good vantage point of all who walked in and danced. Carl was mesmerized. Noah had somehow got his hands on alcohol and weed. It was Carl's first time at everything. Drinking, smoking, and getting tongued by Beth and his dick sucked by Enid.

Stoned out of their minds, Noah called an Uber for him and his friends. Even when high he still had a responsible streak. The Uber driver took them to his Aunt Mimi's house where they crashed all together in Noahs bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am so confused."

"Do you want to talk through it?" Michonne asked Rick who was leaning against the balcony rails outside Michonnes hotel room.

"I am not ready to tell my wife about us and I feel like the biggest coward."

"If that makes you a coward then I am a coward too. I am not ready to tell my husband about us."

Rick looks over at Michonne, "Are we suppose to take this to the grave?"

"First we have to name _This._ What do we call _This_ between us?"

Rick looked a way and then back as he spoke and Michonne who never took her eyes off of Rick listened.

"What ever _this_ is got me lying to my wife. What ever _this_ is got me chosing _it_ over my wife. Over my family. I _want_ **you** Michonne. I want to be in bed with you. I want to wake up with you. I want to smell you-"

"Smell me huh?" Michonne chuckled stepping closer to him. Rick nodded. He felt himself coming undone as she stepped closer and closer until her body was pressed firmly into his. Against his lips he felt her curse him as she spoke the most seductive tone, "just imagine if you needed me..."

The beginning of his ruin.


	12. Chapter 12

"They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered."  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald, This Side of Paradise

"Tell me something about yourself."

Michonne watched as Rick brushed his teeth just as rigorous as she did hers seconds ago. She admired the eyes that were so blue it was a wonder to her that she could ever look away from them. She rinsed her mouth out, "Like what?"

Rick Spit and rinsed his mouth out with water. "Something that only I would know about you."

"I love sweets."

Rick's facial expression told her he was not impressed with that bit of knowledge.

"No serious. I LOVE sweets. Cupcakes from the cupcake shop near my condo in the city. OMG."

Rick laughed, "Tell me something that no one else would know."

"I messed up my marriage."

Rick paused wiping his face with a towel to give Michonne his full attention as he listened.

"I changed. I don't know where it happened or when it happened but I started seeing babies all over the place and I wanted one. I wanted a baby so bad. I mean really really _bad_. It helped to have friends who did not have kids. A little. I stopped taking my birth control. When Mike and I would be out I would point at cute babies and he didn't change his stance. So, in my mind I thought if I get pregnant he would change his mind. Knowing that what would be growing inside of me would be a part of him. Well...I got pregnant and he was furious. I mean furious. Then he became cold and distant," She looked a way from Rick as she recalled that time in her life that was more stressful than trying to prosecute a high profile case. More stressful than taking the bar exam.

Michonne voice began to tremble as she continued, "Mike wanted me to get an abortion. I couldn't understand what husband would want his wife to abort their baby?" Tears rolled down her cheek, "What kind of man would request that...demand that? It wasn't like we were newly married. It wasn't like we couldn't afford a child. I was stressed out. I was so stressed out. But God answered Mike's prayer and two months into the pregnancy I had a miscarriage."

"God had nothin to do with that." He dabbed Michonne's cheeks with the towel he was using

"This happened a year ago. He wouldn't have sex with me unless he fed me my birth control in the morning. Every morning was pill time and if he was a way for any extended period than it was strictly anal or oral sex until he felt the pill was sufficiently in my system. He didn't trust shots because he couldn't be there when ever I made appointments to ensure I had taken the shots. Mike did not trust me any more. So, yeah. I fucked up my marriage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah woke with a start. He sat up when the door opened to his bedroom and his father stood in the doorway looking at him in bed with Carl, Beth, and Enid. They were all fully clothed. Shoes and all.

"If your Aunt Mimi see this shit you know what she is going to do? "

Noah had a hang over and his head was pounding, "Kill us all."

Tyrese leaned against the entry of the bedroom. "T- dogg told me you were at the club last night. Are you trying to get me shut down?"

Noah fell back on his pillow, "T-dog has such a big mouth."

Tyrese looked at the three other teens still fast asleep. "I fired T-dogg for letting you in with your underage friends. I had to hire him right back because he knew that I have underage teens in my club. Do you understand the dilemma you are putting me in son?"

"I hate T-dogg."

"Who are these strays you brought in your Aunt Mimi's house?"

"The girls are my comic book friends. The guy, Carl, I met at the wedding last night. He is into comics too."

Tyrese's phone vibrates in his pocket and he answers immediately knowing it was going to be some type of tongue lashing he was going to receive from his little sister MiMi.

"Okay, tell me why my Hummer is being towed a way from your club?!"

Tyrese put the phone on speaker so Noah could hear, "Your Hummer?"

"T-dogg just called me. He said my Hummer is being taken to a Fucking tow yard!"

"Michonne, I am standing right here in Noah's bedroom and I am quite sure he has the answers. Right Noah? Don't you want to tell your Aunt Mimi how her Hummer got left at the nightclub?"

Noah sighed, "I hate T-dogg."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrea was sprawled naked across the bed while Shane answered the call from Glenn.

"Oh my God. What happened? What?! Oh my fucking God. How much damage? How many rooms?"

Glen hated to be the barer of bad news but Daryl Dixon family caused so much damage to 4 of the rooms they were allotted. "One room had Shit in the tub."

Shane exclaimed, "What the fuck?!"

Glenn continued, " They messed up a lot of stuff and caused all kinds of havoc. Sorry man but the manager said she couldn't get in contact with Andrea to put her on notice."

Daryl had told Shane not to invite his family and now he wish he had listened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was getting dressed as he listened to Michonne complain about her Hummer being towed. When she was no longer on the call he smiled at her even though she was visibly upset.

"Hummer huh?"

"What's wrong with Hummers?"

"Didn't they stop making them?"

"Yeah and that is why I own four of them. Three H2s and one H3."

"I would have never guessed."

"I collect cars. I collect Katana swords. I collect comic books. More you would have never guessed right?" She smiled brightly at him. No longer disturbed by her Hummer being towed to a tow yard.

Rick smiled, "Right." He grabbed his overnight bag.

The moment had arrived. The departure. It was awkward.

Rick walked with Michonne to the door of her hotel room, "I really got to see if Carl made it back to the other hotel."

"I understand." Michonne nodded.

Rick stood in the open door trying to find words. He was feeling a disconnect and his heart was heavy, "Um, Micho-" She placed her lips on to his and gave him a short lingering kiss that took his heart from him.

"Goodbye Rick."

"Bye, Michonne."


	13. Chapter 13

"I've been in love before, it's like a narcotic. At first it brings the euphoria of complete surrender. The next day you want more. You're not addicted yet, but you like the sensation, and you think you can still control think about the person you love for two minutes then forget them for three hours. But then you get used to that person, and you begin to be completely dependent on them. Now you think about him for three hours and forget him for two minutes. If he's not there, you feel like an addict who can't get a fix. And just as addicts steal and humiliate themselves to get what they need, you're willing to do anything for love."- By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept"  
― Paulo Coelho

I love reading all of the reviews! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick arrived at the hotel the same time his son exited a black Range Rover. Rick noticed his son looked pale. Something was off.

"Dad, do you mind if I crash in the backseat?"

"Are you okay?"

"Tired. Where's Mom?"

"Um about that-"

Rick was relieved that he heard a loud snore from the backseat. He didn't consider what or how he was going to tell his son about what transpired at the reception.

By the time they arrived home Rick woke Carl from the backseat. By the time Carl got out the car he began vomiting in the lawn.

"Carl have you been drinking?"

"I'm so sick. Help me dad."

Rick scooped him in his arms and carried him in the house. "Your mother will have a fit. Pray that she is not here." He carried his son to the bathroom. He told him to disrobe and get in the shower and when he finished to come to the kitchen to get hydrated. For some reason Rick felt that the house was eerily quiet. He got a water bottle and two tylenols and set them on the table.

He went back to check on his son who was in the shower, "Carl there is a water bottle on the kitchen table and two tylenols when you get out the shower."

Rick ran his hands through his hair as he walked to his bedroom to find Lori on the floor passed out with an open pill bottle in her hands.

"Lori. He taps her face to revive her and she slips in and out of consciousness. "Lori."

Rick begins to panic as he scoops her up into his arms and rushes her to the hospital that was less than a mile a way from their home.

"Stay with me Lori."

"Rick, why don't you love me any more?"

"I do love you Lori. Lori. Lori. Don't go to sleep. Lori!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we should make the announcement when Andrea and Shane get back from their honeymoon." Sasha kissed Daryl on his neck as she snuggled up against him in their bed.

"Where did you want to do it?"

"We could have a cook out here at my home and invite just my closest friends and family and you can invite the most civilized of your family."

"My family don't even know the word civilized much less spell it."

Sasha chuckled.

"I will just keep it down to the guys at work. They are my family. Let them know at that time that I put in my notice at the station."

Sasha lifted her head to look Daryl in the eyes, "You going to be alright with that?"

"All I know is that I want to be where ever you want me to be. Where ever you are I am."

Sasha smiled down at Daryl, "Why? Why do you love me so much?"

"Because you smile at me like that and it makes me feel like you see something in all this muck."

"Stop saying negative stuff about yourself. Stop it. We washed the muck a way months ago." She laughed good heartedly. "You are what I need Daryl Dixon."

"Well, Alright Sasha Dixon."

"I like the sound of that." She leaned down and kissed her husband who kissed her in a way that told her he loved her. Just her. More than life it self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was scared. He was embarrassed by his selfish behavoir. He promised to God. He cried to God. He prayed to a God that he didn't fully believe in. But just in case there was a God, he prayed that if Lori made it he would be a better husband, and father. He did not want Lori to die. He didn't want to be the reason. His past actions were disgusting. He deleted Michonnes phone number and text messages right then and there as he waited to find out if his wife would be okay.

Lori was placed on a 72 hour suicide watch. In that time he had to answer to how Lori got the bruises all over her body. He had to explain about the incident at the reception without giving to much information. Luckily or unluckily someone had the first fight posted on Youtube and facebook. It helped his case that he did not nor does he abuse his wife.

One of the doctors handed him a card to a marriage therapist that was located close to Atlanta. He said that she was highly recommended for troubled Marriages. Her name on the card just said:

Deanna Monroe

Marriage Counselor

555-666-7777

Lori was prescribed Zoloft to help with depression by the hospital doctor before she as released. She didn't even realize that maybe all this time she was depressed.

When she was released from the hospital Rick was very attentive and insisted that they go to a marriage counselor to work on their marriage. He swore up and down that he did not cheat on Lori but that he almost slipped up. She had asked to know which one and he told her it was a woman he met in Spain. That he almost kissed her and that the only thing they did was share drinks and hold hands. Lori bought it. She was so embarrassed by her action at the wedding and that she made it publicly known that they were having marital issues she wanted to never leave her home again.

After his wife was released the need to be a good husband lasted two days for Rick. He was clearly certain that there wasn't a God because why in the hell was he thinking about Michonne while his wife talked about what she wanted to achieve from the marital counseling . Why did everything that came out of Lori's mouth seem like Blah Blah Blah. He couldn't concentrate on one single word as they sat across from Deanna Monroe in her nice plush office setting.

"Rick."

Rick was startled out of his thoughts.

"We've listened to Lori. Now tell Lori what you hope to achieve through our session together."

Rick swallowed. "A better husband and father."

Deanna kept her attention on Rick, "Would you like to elaborate?"

Rick swallowed again. He looked to Lori as if he were going to get the answers from her.

Deanna intervened. "Okay. Lets do a time out. Let's say 15 minutes each alone. Lori can you leave the room?"

When Lori closed the door behind her Deanna began again with Rick.

"Okay Rick...Lori is out of the room. I do not share under any circumstances what we talk about to your wife. That is your job. I want nothing but the truth because that is the only way we can move forward in our time here, in our lives that we share with others and for the people we choose to leave behind. What **_YOU_** reveal to Lori when she is part of the sessions is on you. Only you have the power to reveal when you are good and ready. Right now you may not be ready and that is okay."

"Okay."

Deanna cut to the chase and asked, "Are you having an affair?"

Rick was barely audible,"Yes."

"Are you in love with this other person?"

Almost a whisper, "Yes."

Deanna paused allowing Rick's own admission to sink in for his own benefit. The silence was broken as he began to weep a steady stream of tears.

"Do you love this person enough to leave your wife?"

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

"Certain things in life simply have to be experienced -and never explained. Love is such a thing."  
― Paulo Coelho, Maktub

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really think that you in Atlanta and Mike in New York will work?"

Michonne looked over her flight itinerary as she responded to Rosita's valid question,"No. I don't think it will work. Not for much longer. No."

"So what's your plan then."

"I am going to spend a week or two in New York and go from there."

"So, if you don't end up back here in Georgia a place you convinced me to come down here to I will fucking kill you myself. You, then Maggie and then Sasha. Kill all of you."

Michonne laughed, "Why are you so crazy Rosita."

"You guys make me crazy."

"If you weren't an attorney I swear you would either be behind bars or in a psych ward."

"Still could happen."

Michonne laughed at the serious expression Rosita wore and her tone. Rosita got a call that she immediately took as they both sat in the airport. Michonne began scanning through her phone for missed calls or texts. Not a single missed call from him. Not one single text either. It has been five days. Nothing. She knows she said goodbye but she didn't expect him to really abide. She be damned if she makes the first move and make a fool out of herself. It was just a fling. A Fling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fourth night in Spain, Rick couldn't wait to leave the the night club to get to Michonne. Shane invited some very beautiful women into their VIP section. Very beautiful and provocatively dressed. The alcohol was flowing and the music was thump, thump, thump. One particular woman kept kissing along his neck as she sat on his lap. Abe was making out with two of them while he danced in the VIP section. Even Glen and Daryl were having a good time tossing them back and dancing around. Shane tipped his champagne glass to Rick. Rick moved his neck from the woman and positioned her to sit beside him and they held hands.

"Do you want to go to your place?" The woman leaned into Ricks ear.

"No."

"No?" She flicked her tongue on his ear lobe.

"I don't have a place here. My friend over there," Rick motioned to Shane, "Is getting married in a few days. Bachelor party of sorts."

"Well you are a very handsome bachelor."

"Um. Hold that thought." Rick went over to Shane who was being tongued by a busty woman. Shane disengaged himself from the woman long enough to hear what Rick had to say. "I'm out. Done."

"Alright. Tell the driver to come back and wait after he drops you off."

Rick endured two hours being where he did not want to be. He had a full day earlier with Michonne and Jessie windsurfing, scuba diving and sovenire shopping he just wanted to spend what little time he had left with or around Michonne.

Rick came hard. Harder than he thought he could ever climax in his entire life. It felt so intense that he could have sworn for a split second his heart stopped. That he blacked out. He didn't pull out even though he could feel that the condom he had on was full. Extremely full.

"That was-I have no words to describe that. Shit Michonne." He lightly tapped her ass.

You are so silly. You flatter me too much." She gave his chest a peck. Can I ask you something though? Just curious...like how many women _have_ you been with Rick?"

He was already flushed and the reality caused heat to permeate his cheeks. "Just you and my wife." He peered at Michonne who was on top of him to see her expression. "With my wife I really had nothing to compare it too. Sex. My wife was my first kiss. I lost my virginity with her and she with me."

Michonne who was lying on top of him with her chin resting on the middle of his chest was dumbfounded.

"With you it's like-incredible. I don't think it's just because it's been a very long time for me either. It's the way you move and how your insides tighten and let go. The way you say my name and your scent. It's like with you I _really have_ lost my virginity and I am a thirty eight year old man at that. Pathetic huh?"

"No. Not pathetic. Just honest. I like that about you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." She whispered in his ear.

"Michonne." Rick gasped.

"Is that what your talking about?"

"That is exactly what I am talking about. How do you..." He lost his train of thought. He immediately became engrossed in how there bodies began to move together again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God! Is that your mother on 'worldstarhiphop'? Seriously?"

Beth and Enid both shared the same surprised expression as they looked at Carl who confirmed that his mother was the raving lunatic in the video. The video even panned to show Daryls family members standing on chairs cheering and one grabbing his crotch.

"Is your dad cheating on your mother?" Enid asked.

Noah came into the room with two Hookahs.

"I don't think so." Carl answered as honestly as he considered the question. "My mom does treat him weird like- an afterthought. Kind of."

"Wow. Deep shit." Noah inhaled and passed the Hookah to Enid.

Beth contemplated what Carl had said and surmised, "I think that's why my mom left my Dad. He treated her like an afterthought."

Noah passed the hookahs around both mixed with a little weed in a shisha sandwich.

They had tons of snacks and water bottles.

"I don't get it. How is it a person become an afterthought?" Enid frowned at not being able to make the connection.

Noah sat next to Carl and put his arm around Enid shoulder as he explained, "When shit happens you then consider the other person and their feelings. Shit has to happen for you to know that what ever you doing will piss the other person off."

Enid nodded and passed the hookah to Carl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

Ms. Mabel entered Lori's home to check up on her. It has been almost a week since that fiasco at the wedding reception. Ms. Mabel heard about the suicide attempt from Lori's mom who still kept watch over Judith until everything got back to normal for Rick and Lori.

"He wants to make the marriage work."

"Is that what he told you?" Ms. Mabel watched Rick mow the grass. She watched him stop and look at his phone. Curse, and go back to mowing.

"We went to counseling yesterday and we have another appointment next week."

"Did he say which one he was cheating with?" Ms. Mabel knew the answer in her gut, but in no way was she going to be the one to reveal it.

"None of them. He said it was a woman in Spain. They held hands. They didn't kiss."

"That's what he told you?" Ms. Mabel gave Lori a long look that Lori couldn't make out what it meant.

"I really made a fool out of myself thinking that it was Jessie. I wish I had a way to contact them to apologize you know."

"I know you better not contact them so they can sue you for the little you got! Quiet as kept. You gave a good enough ass kicking to the one that _wants_ your husband. But, Rick don't want _her_ that's for sure."

"I have been such a bad wife to Rick."

"Who ever says you were a bad wife? Neglectful but not bad. Rick got some blame on him too."

"No. It's all me Ms. Mabel. I just..."

"I don't want to hear it and I am not sure if the therapist will tell it to you straight. Don't you EVA let me hear you trying to take your life over some man that may not want you any more or love you any more. EVA! I mean Eva. E.V.E.R. EVA. You dead in the ground and his ass living his life. No sir. I be damn. I would rue the day that his ass would even think about cheating on me. I would wipe that account out and let him do him broke. I mean BROKE."

"But he said-"

"I don't give a damn what he said. I want you to hear what I am saying. Never love someone more than they love you..rule number 15. Rule number 12, "Don't hold on to someone that is not holding on to you. Understand? You already failed rule number one, two and three so you bound to get something right." They chuckled together.

Lori had tears in her eyes as she nodded and hugged Ms. Mabel who squeezed her back.

"This too shall pass my dear Lori."


	15. Chapter 15

"You can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future."  
― Steve Jobs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl was loving the attention he was getting in his little town by being with his new friend Noah who would come and pick him up every weekend practically. He liked not knowing which car Noah would come to get him and they would drive to different parts of Kings County and watch people gawk. Especially in the red Ferarri. He even let Carl drive the Hummer a few times while they were in Georgia on his learners permit. Beth and Enid always were there too. Either in the car if it had room or waiting in the comic book room for Noah to return with Carl.

"We were all thinking about getting tattoos today." Noah looked over at Carl to see if he was on board. My treat."

"Tattoo?" Carl had not entertained such an idea. Ever.

"Yeah. A colt and a badass Katana."

Carl swallowed and asked, "Beth and Enid?"

Noah said excitedly, "Yeah. They totally are game. Kinda cool right."

Carl nodded as he silently contemplated.

"I know a tattoo guy that would totally do it but I would have to pay him enough to move to Colorado to avoid any shit storm. He says he will do all of us for three grand."

"Three thousand dollars!" Carl exclaimed.

"Well four if it includes you." Noah reached over to the glove box and there were stacks of hundred dollar bills.

"Are you a drug dealer?"

"No jackass. I have a trust fund from my grandfather. I am their only grandson. I have money. I don't need to sell drugs. What the fuck."

"Sorry. I never seen this much money before. Like how rich are you?"

"Like very I guess." Noah shrugs.

"Beth and Enid. They're rich too?

"Yeah. I guess. I never asked. It's something you don't ask really. We go to the same boarding school and live close to each other. They get an allowance. What do you get?"

"Twenty bucks and I have to do alot of chores just to get that."

Noah tosses him a stack, "Keep this with you and don't ever tell no one else that shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third week and Michonne finally put everything on the line while Mike was in mid thrust with her bent over. Anal. Michonne had enough. She felt like she had been punished enough.

"I want a divorce."

Mike instantly became soft. His dick slinked out of her asshole.

"I am tired of this shit Mike."

He moved a way from the bed where he had Michonne on all fours.

"I am done."

He sat across the bedroom on a chaise that was next to the window that looked out on to the city of New York. He put his hands to his face.

"I am done being fucked by you."

"Michonne."

"I am tired of feeling like I am being punished for the same thing over and over again." She laid on her back looking up at the ceiling tears rolling down the side of her face. "I'm tired Mike."

"Michonne..."

"You can have the house in California. You know I never liked that house. You can have this Penthouse. I won't fight you for it as long as I get everything in Atlanta. The house the condo and the Yellow Lamborghini that you added to my car collection."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks since the wedding, Lori found the courage to be out of the house other than to see her therapist. She was beginning to feel like people were no longer pointing and snickering.

"Where's Rick?" Deanna asked Lori who entered the office alone on the third visit.

"He says he doesn't think the counseling is working."

"So everything is back to normal. Marriage is solid. What was his explanation to you on why the counseling wasn't working?"

Lori was quiet.

"Tell me what did he say versus what you thought you heard."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I am not going to counseling with you tomorrow."

"Why, Rick? I thought you wanted to work on our marriage?"

"I am here ain't I!? Every fucking day Lori. I am here. I've been here. What more do you fucking want from me! Gotdamn!?"

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm just fucking frustrated Lori. I'm so frustrated!"

"Are you frustrated with me?"

"Arghhhhh!"

"I don't know what you want Rick. Tell me. I wanted to have sex last night and you didn't want to even touch me."

"I don't want you-"

"What? You don't want me?" Tears began to fall fast and furious from Lori's eyes. It was a kick in the gut. It was a stomp on her heart. It was fierce jab at her soul and will forever be etched in her memory as the truest faux paux that would ever leave Ricks lips to her ears.

Rick realized what he said and how he needed to make it right, "I didn't mean it the way you are taking it Lori."

"You don't want me."

"I was going to say if you had let me finish, I don't want you to think. To think that I want just sex from you." His face was flushed, "I am so sorry Lori."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Deanna waited for a response from Lori.

"He says he is putting in the effort by being home more and he feels like what ever he does is not enough. Or that I don't think it is enough."

"That is what you thought you heard. What did he actually say to you. To you Lori."

"He doesn't want me." Lori began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant." Daryl turned the shower water off. "Did I hear you right?"

"Are you opposed to it?" Sasha asked trying to contain her excitement. She watched Daryl dry off and wrap a towel around his lower half.

"Only if you're knocked up by somebody other than me. So whose the baby daddy."

Sasha was dancing with her positive pregnant stick, "You the daddy, you the daddy, you the daddy."

"For real? Stop playing Sasha. Let me see that thang."

Sasha handed the pregnancy test to him and she could tell that he had no clue to what he was looking at.

"You see the plus sign."

"Plus sign? I guess I need glasses." A smile grew on his face as Sasha looked at him perplexed. "Just kidding with you. Now do that, you the daddy dance again."


	16. Chapter 16

"I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together."  
― Lisa Kleypas, Blue-Eyed Devil

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Three weeks and two days since he last tasted Michonne. He was craving. Rick wondered if just seeing her would be enough? He began to think back to when they first met but the highbeams from a car in the middle of the road about 500 ft away illuminated his truck. All Rick could make out was that it was some type of sports car. Relieved that it wasn't the police, but knowing that it could still be someone calling the police. His phone buzzed. He looked at the text._

 _Michonne: Rick?_

 _Rick: Yeah_

 _Instantly, his phone rang. He answered on the first ring. Making note to save her phone number._

 _Michonne was silent._

 _Rick asked cautiously peering in his rearview mirror, "Is that you behind me?"_

 _Michonne's heart was racing and she became almost breathless,"Rick, I am married."_

 _Rick responded, "I am too."_

 _Michonne turns off her high beams and pulls up to him in her canary yellow lamborghini. She rolls her window down and he rolls the passenger side window down on the pick up truck. "Follow me." She rolled her window back up and took off with Rick following behind._

Rick followed closely behind in his pickup truck and parked next to Michonne's Canary Yellow Lamborgini when they reached the underground parking lot to Michonne's Condo.

Michonne exited the Lamborghini. She leaned against her passenger door waiting for Rick to exit his truck.

His hands were shaking. His hands were shaking so bad he kept them in his front jean pockets. He exited the truck unsure of what kind of reception he was going to receive. Rick walked towards her unsure but sure of where he wanted to be. Needed to be.

Michonne avoided eye contact as Rick stood before her.

"I wanted to see you."

"You see me." Michonne quipped.

"I missed you."

"Why haven't you texted or called me?"

"I couldn't because I deleted your number."

Why?

"Lori wants to work on the marriage. So we are in counseling. Marriage counseling. I thought I needed to remove all distractions to make it work. To make my marriage work."

"So I am a distraction? Are you sleeping with her!?"

"No. Not in that sense. No."

"I'm happy to hear that you are working on your marriage! Happy? Now why are YOU here?

"Lori tried to kill herself."

"Why are you here Rick?" She was getting upset. "What if I stayed out all night or was out of town? What would you have done then?" Michonne felt her anger brewing. She couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her and why he was burdening her with information about his wife -information that she did not ask for.

""I would have waited till daylight and then came back. I would have kept coming back Michonne. I know I would have." He watched her as she turned her back to him, "What do you want me to fuckin say Michonne? You fucking ruined me! Two and a half months ago I didn't even know you existed. I didn't know I would need a smile to start my day. Your smile.. Your face. Your body. I'm fucking in-". Before he could finish Michonne was on him. Her lips on his. Her body pressed against his.

Michonne presented her key card for the door to the building and the elevator to the top floor. Rick followed. She unlocked her door and immediately turned off her alarm and the lights instantly came on.

Rick looked around the sparsely furnished condo that looked more like it was storage room for art. Valuable art. Michonne turned to look at Rick and when she did he kissed her like she had never been kissed and she kissed him right back. The both let out moans as they held each other close . Deepening the kiss led them to start disrobing each other .

"Where's the bedroom? " Rick lifted her in to his arms.

"I'm glad to see you are here for your second session. I bet you had a lot to think about. Decisions to make about your life and how it will affect everyone around you. Are you ready to begin Rick?" Deanna smiled reassuringly and Rick nodded. "Alright then. Tell me about intimacy with your wife. How's that coming along?"

Rick sat silently.

"Have you tried?"

"Yes."

Deanna watched Rick avoid eye contact. She watched him focus out the window where a very vibrant garden bloomed.

Rick cleared his throat, "Um, we kissed. We tried to kiss. Lori said that my kiss was different to her. She was weirded out by it"

"So, we know what it was like for her. Tell me what it was like for you?"

Rick thought by how best to answer Deanna's question. He began to recall that moment.

"Stale. The taste." He tried to shake a way the thought from his memory. The awkwardness of it all.

"What other attempts have you made at intimacy with your wife?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing Rick!? " Lori moved Ricks hand from between her legs where he was aggressively fingering her as he hovered above her in bed.

"What the heck Rick!?" This act was new. Lori's body froze. This person was a stranger to her.

Rick felt the sting of her slap to his face as he rolled to his side of the bed. He covered his eyes with his arms. He knew Lori was silently crying with her back to him. He didn't care.

Lori eventually fell asleep only to be awaken by a slight rocking of the bed. Lori could tell what Rick was doing by his shallow breathing.

"-onne. -onne." Rick tried to moan quietly as he hissed out his climax. The sticky cum coated his pubic hair and underwear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to make out?" Beth asked casually.

Carl glanced over at Noah who was sharing a sofa with Enid both on opposite ends of the couch reading comic books. Carl was wondering when either Beth or Enid would want to fool around again as a threesome. His first kiss with Beth was ok. He had nothing to compare it to, but to have his penis in Enid's mouth was incredible even if he lasted less than two minutes.

"Unless you want Enid." Beth shrugged showing her indifference.

Carls heart raced. He wasn't sure what making out would consist of with Beth but he was open to what ever Beth wanted to do as he looked over at Enid who was completely engrossed in the comic she was reading.

Beth led the sixteen year old out of the comic room into Noahs bedroom. She undressed in front of Carl.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to take your clothes off too?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Rick. Tell me or better yet think of a word or words that best describe who you were like 3 months ago versus who you are today."

"I don't know how to answer that."

"Take your time."

I was a father first and foremost. My main focus were our kids. Sherriff Deputy. Friend. Husband to Lori. I am the same as I was 3 months ago but now I feel like before I was asleep. I wasn''t aware how asleep I was until... And now I feel...Trapped. I can't go back to that asleep Rick. I refuse. I won't."

"No one is expecting you to do that. Why do you feel that?

"Because that is what it would take for me to stay married to Lori."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Rick what is this?" Lori had opened the box to see a Laperla bra and a matching g-string. The laperla bra alone was 1400.00. It was a replica of what Michonne wore when she came out of the pool in her underwear. The bottle of perfume was the closest to her scent. "this much money Rick? Are you going insane? Really have you really lost your mind?" Rick had searched high and low for that ensemble and perfume to give to his wife who rejected it which felt like she was rejecting him.

"Fuck it Lori. I'll take it back." He snatched the box from her.

"Since when you think I need to have sexy lingerie? Very expensive lingerie at that? I happen to remember a time where it didn't matter. Perfume? You never bought perfume for me before. She grabbed the La perla out of the box that he snatched and threw it in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Intimacy is not just affection or sexual," Deanna continued, "it's also conversation where one person is listening-truly listening while the other shares something important about themself. Any incidents at all of this type of intimacy with your wife?"

Rick swallowed.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm not crying because of you; you're not worth it. I'm crying because my delusion of who you were was shattered by the truth of who you are."  
― Steve Maraboli, Unapologetically You: Reflections on Life and the Human Experience

Thanks everyone for your reviews! Please keep them coming. I love reading your thoughts on the chaos that is in mind. Thanks again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I don't see you next week for our third talk, I will like to believe you found the courage to live your truth. Not partial but full truth. That, Rick, will take a lot of courage and you have demonstrated that in just two visits what takes months for some. I will be working with Lori on acceptance and forgiveness." Deanna nodded her head as she stood waiting for Rick to stand so Lori could come into the room.

"I thought you were going to help our marriage?" For a moment Rick felt frantic and slightly miffed. "So, this was just a waste of time."

"Rick, I can't work with someone who admits that they no longer love their wife. I can't make you love your wife. If you were unsure or this was just a fling that is one thing. But when the heart wants what the heart wants there is nothing that can stand in the way of that. The only thing that could possibly sway the dynamics would be if this other person was not in love with you. That' it." She smiled at Rick sympathetically. "What you shared here will remain between you and I. I promise you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne doesn't know at what point things changed with the way Rick held her, caressed her, kissed her but she was starting to feel that she meant more to him. That for him it was more than a fling.

She tried to move from out of his embrace as they were in the spooning position he quickly grabbed her waist to keep her close to him.

"No. Don't leave." He begged.

"I've got to pee." She pleaded.

Rick loosened his grip and reluctantly let go. He sleepily watched her walk to the master bathroom.

 _How did I become so in love with you?_ Rick whispered to himself. His heart began to pound out of his chest just hearing himself say it and the knowing he was in love with Michonne was almost to much to bare. His feelings were just as intense when he admited it in his session with Deanna the first week.

Rick watched as Michonne reappeared and snuggled right back in to the spoon position. "Michonne, I have something I want to tell you. I need to tell you."

Michonne began grinding her ass against him and a low moan left him along with his thoughts of what he was going to say.

Rick drove back to King's County before noon. He stopped at the station to take a quick shower and he had a change of clothes in his locker there. As he was getting dressed Shane was the first to notice the scratches on his back and then Daryl.

"So hold up. Whoa! So the drought is over for Mr. Grimes. Lori got that back real good I see. About damn time."

Daryl shook his head, "Unless they got a cat."

Shane and Daryl snickered and Rick turned bright red.

"A dry spell that long I would guesstimate it was real good to her." Shane laughed. "I am happy for ya." Shane slapped Rick's back.

Rick made a mental note to keep his back covered from Lori when he was home.

When Rick pulled into his driveway and parked he got a text from Michonne.

 **Michonne: :)** _Wow_

 **Rick:** _Incredible_

His phone begins to ring. He picks up before the second ring.

"Hi. Making sure you made it safe."

"I did. I am sitting in my driveway right now."

Michonne smiled stretched out naked on top of her sheets. "I'm still tingling."

Rick laughed,"Still?"

"Still."

The once every other week quickly turned into, once every week to the whole weekend that leaked into a week day _and_ the weekends. Under the guise of working overnighter or shift swap.

The trend was not lost on Lori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl, Noah, Beth and Enid stood in front of Noahs mirror trying to take selfies of their backs where the Colt and Katana the size of their palm was etched permanently into their skin.

"Pretty cool looking."

They all agreed with Noah.

"I have some xtc in my purse." Enid went to retrieve the four pills.

"Where you get it from?" Noah asked.

Enid gave a frown as he handed him a pill. "Where do you think I got them from? I got them from T-dogg."

"I am asking because I'm not touching shit I don't know where it came from."

"I had to give T-dogg 500.00 for four pills. He didn't want to give it to me because blah blah blah about my dad being a district attorney running for office."

After Enid handed out the pills Carl asked, "What does it do?'

Enid shrugged,"I don't know."

Daryl and Sasha made their announcement to their guest that were in attendance to their small cook out in the back yard of Sasha's home that wasn't as lavish as Andrea's or Michonnes but it was definitely upscale living.

Friends of Daryl's that was in attendance noticed something was different about him but couldn't really put their finger on it but thought maybe marriage and soon to be a father was the new look on Daryl. It was actually Sasha had a very strict cleanliness policy. He had to shower at least three times a day and most of the time he was showering with her which gave him all the incentive he ever needed to become one with water and soap.

Daryl also announced that he was leaving the station and moving to be with Sasha in Atlanta and that he was going to open a custom motorcycle shop that he always dreamt he would have one day. The money Sasha has had helped him realize his dream sooner than later. She believed in him and everytime he thought about it his eyes would get watery. Plus, Sasha considered it a much more safer occupation than him carrying around a gun arresting people with guns.

He was going to be a business owner married to Atlanta's sexiest attorney and she was having his baby. He was proud.

Rick was holding Judith on his hip as Lori hugged Daryl and Sasha. Sasha was in awe over Judith which had Lori and Sasha in a conversation about child birth. Lori began sharing her experiences with morning sickness and weight gain.

Andrea asked to know when Rick would be free to go over his contract that Phillip Lamoge wanted him to sign. Phillip wanted Rick exclusively for himself and his clothing line.

"I think Jessie they are using one of her photos of you in a billboard design. So this opportunity I promise you will be very lucrative. If you want it."

"The money has been good."

"Well it is about to get real good." Andrea handed Rick her card. Shane came up behind her and squeezed her and squealled with delight. They began kissing like the newly weds that they were.

Rick put her card in his shirt pocket and walked away with Judith as he checked his phone. He had a text.

 **Michonne:** _Hi._

 **Rick:** _Hi._

 **Michonne:** _What are you doing?_

 **Rick:** _Waiting on you._

 **Michonne:** _Did I miss the reveal?_

 **Rick:** _Yes._

 **Michonne:** _Tell me._

 **Rick:** _It's not for me to tell._

Lori couldn't understand why Rick was texting on his phone or who he could be texting. Shane was there. Glen, Abe, Daryl. Maybe it was Carl he was texting.

 **Michonne:** _What would it take? Ass pics?_

Rick began laughing as he texted back.

 **Rick:** _Just get here. I will take care of that ass later tonite._

Michonne was over an hour late to the small gathering. Rick watched Michonne make her grand entrance. She was absolutely stunning in her tailored Navy blue pant suit with a crisp white top and her simple understated jewlery. She walked in her heels effortlessly. Rick tried to divide his attention between his daughter and the many people from Sasha side who came to fawn over Judith and trying to keep up with where Michonne was. She was so well put together. Lori was across the yard talking to a group of women who were smartly dressed as well compared to his wife who had on a simple dress that was probably from TJ Maxx and flats.

Michonne got the news that Sasha and Daryl were married after only knowing each other three weeks and they were expecting a baby.

The baby part is what concerned Rick because he was unsure how she would take that news. His heart was heavy for Michonne who seemed to be taking the news in stride.

Rick carried Judith in the house when he noticed that Michonne had gone inside. He tapped on the bathroom door.

"One Second."

"It's me."

"Open."

Rick stepped in to the powder room to see Michonne in tears.

"So you come to torture me with that beautiful baby?" She chuckled in between sniffling.

"Hey. Stop that now." Rick said softly as he wiped the stray tears.

"So this is Ms. Judith?"

By hearing her name Judith reached out to Michonne.

"Let me get her back to her mother. You stay right here."

Within a flash Rick returned to find Michonne having a meltdown. He locked the door and consoled her.

Lori was holding Judith as she watched her husband come out of the powder room with the woman that did the lap dance at the reception. She could see Michonne dabbing at her eyes as their back was to her just standing there.

"You sure you going to be ok driving?"

"I'll be ok."

"Go to the car and wait for me. I will drive you home." Michonne left out of the house to go in to her Lamborghini and sit, waiting for Rick.

Lori watched that simple exchange and all the pieces fell together.

Rick turned to see his wife standing there in the kitchen a distance a way but still close enough to hear. Rick froze.

Lori stepped closer. "What's going on Rick?"

"She's having a hard time with everything right now. I was going to drive her home to make sure she got home safe." He could barely make eye contact with Lori.

"Aren't these her friends? Why can't they do it?"

"I offered." Rick stated firmly.

"NO."

"What?"

"NO. You are not leaving me and your daughter here."

Rick shifted his weight. He had one hand on his hip and his index and pointing finger squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Do you really want to do _this_ here Lori?"

"Yes, I want to do _this_ right here, right now."

Rick blue eyes turned icy. Using what he considered his better judgment he placed the car key on the table next to Lori and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

"We all do things we desperately wish we could undo. Those regrets just become part of who we are, along with everything else. To spend time trying to change that, well, it's like chasing clouds."  
― Libba Bray

Thanks again for the reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long has it been? How long have you gone without being intimate with your husband?"

"Going on two years if we are not counting what happened a couple of days ago."

"What happened a couple of days ago?"

"We tried."

"Attempts are good but you don't sound very hopeful. Would you like to expound?"

"It was awkward."

"To be expected. You have gone a very long time with out one of the most essential communications between two committed people. Sex." Deanna handed Lori a tissue as she began to sniffle. "Tell me how Judith come about? That is a big age gap between your son and your daughter. Tell me about that."

()

"Lori. It's been months. What do you expect me to do with myself? I want you. Please."

"Is that all you think about Rick? I am tired. All I want to do is sleep."

Rick began to pout, "That is all you want to do."

"That is so not true. I keep this house clean. I take care of Carl. I make sure he is at different activities. I take him to school and bring him home. I cook. I take care of our grand parents."

"Where do I fit in, in all of that? Do you think to make time for me? No. If you want to lay there just lay there. Don't fault me for wanting to have sex with my wife. It shouldn't feel like it is a chore."

Lori began to mock, "Tonight do you think we could make love. Do you think you will be in the mood since I took the trash out? Sex should not have to be planned Rick. What is it you don't get?"

"Fine." Rick was exasperated.

"Ok." Lori took off her teddy bear print pjs and her underwear and got in position on her back.

Rick didn't ask questions he took off his clothes and began to caress Lori who was silent and unmoving. She took his penis and aimed it at her entrance. Rick slowly entered and began his rhythmic thrust that was met with Lori laying there eyes closed, practically lifeless if it wasn't for her steady breathing. Within a couple of minutes he came inside his wife for the last time. Rick rolled off and kept his back to her as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I hope your satisfied now." She put her underwear back on along with her pajamas.

The pity fuck. Nine months later the arrival of Judith Grimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick got into the driver side of the QX80. Michonne held on to her keys instead of handing them to Rick because her car had a push start ignition

"Why didn't you tell me your family was going to be here? Why would you not tell me that?"

Rick sat silent.

"I would not have come if I'd known that. You know that."

"I wanted to see you."

"We were together two days ago Rick."

"I know."

"Where does your wife think you are going?"

"She knows."

"Knows what?"

"That it is you."

"Oh My God Rick. Oh my God." Michonne was trying not to panic but she was panicking.

"What?"

"What if she comes out the house and causes a scene? Oh, my God Rick."

"I am in love with you. I am in love with you Michonne. I just made my choice in that house just now and if I am not your choice then let me know now."

There was a frantic tap at the passenger side window and Michonne looked over to see Rosita peering in.

"Oh my God."

Rosita tapped on the window until Michonne rolled it down enough to hear Rosita, "What the Fuck Michonne? You divorce your husband to wind up with this Redneck Hillbilly? What the fuck!?" She kicked at Michonne's door. "You had us all attacked by that crazy woman when all the time she should of been beating your ass."

Andrea, Sasha, and Maggie came out the front door . Michonne rolled up her window. "Drive." Rick pressed the push start and drove a way. Leaving Michonne's friends standing there dumbfounded. Rick was going in the direction of the condo.

"Not the condo. My house."

"Are you going to respond to what I said?"

"Which part?"

"Don't be coy, Michonne. Have I just caused an upheaval for nothing?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"I didn't leave my husband for you. I am not divorcing him because of you. You were not a factor in that decision. Mike didn't change. I did."

Rick was silent.

"Don't use me as your reason to leave your wife, your family. I don't want to be the factor in that. I want it to be a decision that even if we had not met you would have done any how-anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this Lori's husband?"

Ms. Mabel looked at the photo inside of a magazine with Rick Grimes all decked out in a blue suit that made the color of his eyes pop. He was sitting in a leather arm chair with a brand of whiskey in the background.

"Yes. That's Lori's husband. If I was thirty years younger I promise you I would snatch that man from Lori. Ain't he fine?"

The blond forty something year old hair dresser named Karen agreed. "He looks so different out of his uniform. He really looks handsome. I watched that fight on YouTube. Do you think Rick is cheating on Lori?"

"All men have the propensity to cheat it just the ones who don't have an option that don't." Miss Mabel turned her client around to face a way from the mirror.

Zach a young male hairdresser was clipping a clients hair and agreed with Ms. Mabel. "I agree with Ms. Mabel on that. No man other than a gay man, will turn down new pussy."

Ms. Mabel laughed, "You say the craziest shit over there."

"Hell, find me a man that ain't never thought about having sex with someone other than their partner gay or straight." Zach put his hands on his hip. "If that lap dance went down as was told to me, I believe it is her and I wasn't even there."

Ms. Mabel's voice became serious, "Yes. That dance and ass popping and twerking. I saw his beads of sweat from way across the room. Dick just poking upwards." Ms. Mabel began fanning herself.

Zach laughed, "What you know about twerking Ms. Mabel?"

"You forget I have two great grand kids who have blocked me on Facebook. I know what twerking is and it ain't something I would have had a dance routine for my wedding when Smokey finally ask me to marry him. I promise you that! Anyway, little boy. " She playfully dismissed Zach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Carl and Noah began laughing as they lay next to each other on the floor. Beth an Enid were in the bed looking down at Carl and Noah. "What's so funny?"

"We don't feel shit. T-dogg scammed you Enid." Noah laughed.

Enid began to fume, "I don't feel anything and he promised."

"Promised what? Next time you let me handle T-dogg. Like right now let's go get your money back or your money's worth." Noah got up and they followed.

"You think he will give it back?" Carl asked trying to keep up with Noah.

"He will." Noah said with certainty but you going to have to change out of that if we are to get in my Dad's club tonight.

"I don't have clothes like that." Carl motioned to Noah's wardrobe that was similar to Sammy Davis Jr.

"You are practically my height and build...I got something just for you." The teens passed a joint around to each other as they waited for Carl to change into a black suit pants and white shirt with the tie loose around his neck and hair slicked back. Carl took a hit.

Carl exited the Hummer H2 with his friends in front of the night club and the valet took the keys to park the vehicle.

There was the long line that they did not stand in. They went to the head of the line where T-dogg stood.

"What the fuck you doing here? Didn't your Dad tell you to stop coming here?"

"You got two choices. You let me and my friends in and keep the money that you stole from Enid by giving her fake xtc that was probably sugar pills or I tell her dad that you sold her xtc. Pick your poison." Noah glared at T-dogg who was obviously larger than him but T-dogg was no fool as he stepped aside and let the teens inside because he had already spent the five hundred dollars.

As soon as they entered the club, Carl locked eyes with a pretty brown skin woman who was well over the age of twenty one. She grabbed him and began dancing against him. Grinding her well endowed ass on him. He was buzzed and began to find his rhythm. She began kissing him and at first he was hesitant but he began to find the confidence to continue. He felt an energy from this moment. A sexual energy. For a moment he felt like a man. With practice from Beth and Enid he wasn't a student and he wasn't as unsure or shy. He dished back what she was dishing out.

She whispered in his ear, " are you in VIP?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

"Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

"Eventually something you love is going to be taken away. And then you will fall to the floor crying. And then, however much later, it is finally happening to you: you're falling to the floor crying thinking, "I am falling to the floor crying," but there's an element of the ridiculous to it — you knew it would happen and, even worse, while you're on the floor crying you look at the place where the wall meets the floor and you realize you didn't paint it very well."  
― Richard Siken

The ride to Michonne's home was quiet. Rick hadn't said a word.

Michonne instructed, "4586, is the code for the gate." Rick punched in the numbers and waited for the gate to open. He drove through to Michonne's 18,000 square foot home. Rick parked the SUV in front of the home and followed Michonne inside.

Everything was well kept, expensive and in order as she turned off the alarm using her phone.

"I don't think my Nephew Noah is here. His car Land Rover is not parked out front. He stays here mostly while his father, my brother Tyrese, has the house renovated a mile or two from here. "

"Michonne. I'm sorry. I feel like I messed things up between us."

"Rick you are messing things up with your wife. This going to get messy fast. I just wished I knew what was going on in your head before you did whatever you did inside the house."

"But you had that look that you needed me."

"That look wasn't leave your wife and child at a party. I would have been okay driving myself home and waited for you to text me asking if I made home safe."

Rick visibly swallowed. His heart pounding wondering if he was about to experience a breakup with the person he considered the love of his life. She guided him through the house to the kitchen to grab two wine glasses, a wine opener and a bottle of wine. Rick opened the bottle and poured both her and himself a glass. They sat in silence.

"Are you okay with the baby thing?"

"Yeah."

"I'm okay with leaving my wife to be with you."

"I know."

"How?"

"Because I'm okay with you leaving your wife to be with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You got to be shittin me. Rick and Michonne?" Shane had to sit down.

"Other than them both being married, Why not Rick and Michonne?"

Shane sensed that Daryl was egging him on. He knew he was referring to him trying to push Jessie on Rick and Michonne not being white. Shane kept quiet.

"I would have never guessed that one in million years." Glen stated still in disbelief.

"I knew something was up." Abe divulged. "The wedding dance. He didn't want me to be Michonnes partner at all for the lap dance. That's when I knew something was up."

"Well, I be damn." Sasha sat on Daryl's lap.

"I think that is why Michonne is divorcing Mike." Maggie tried to put two and two together.

Andrea dismissed that claim, "No. She would not leave her marriage for another man. That is not how the Michonne I knows operates. She loved Mikes dirty drawls. Mike did something . Something happened for Michonne to divorce his arrogant ass. The only man that could possibly get Michonne to leave Mike is Negan and he is another arrogant motherfucker."

Rosita asked with her face all angry, "Can I go kill her now?"

Abe whispered to Glen, "The beautiful one's are always the crazy ones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori drove home with Judith in tow. She made sure everyone knew that her husband left the party to be with Michonne. She didn't care if she was making another spectacle of herself. She wanted them to see Rick and Michonne for who they truly were.

She gave Judith a bath and prepared her for bed while she began to feel the effects of her life unravelling. She called Carl's phone and it went to voicemail. Lori was relieved in way because he gave her time to prepare what she was going to tell him. How she was going to tell him.

Lori began to fly into rage as she rocked back and forth as she sat on the couch. Alone. In the dark. When she thought she had no more tears, a fresh batch spilled. She waited for it to subside. She called Rick. Voicemail. She called Rick again. Voicemail. She dialed his number thirty times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick slowly undressed Michonne. His favorite part was to see what kind of fancy underwear ensemble she would have on. He always took his time to admire her. To enjoy touching her. The softness of her skin. The contrasting color of her against him. The way she anticipated and begged with her eyes. He enjoyed hearing her moan and scream for more. He desired her and she desired him just as much.

"Do you want to go into the bedroom?" Michonne gasped as he tongued her nipples

"No. I want you right here and right now." He squeezed her ass as she allowed herself to be entered by him as she sat slowly down along his length. She sat. He engulfed her. She felt his dick twitch and her walls reacted.

"Fuck, Michonne. You are always doing that shit. He began lifting her up and down to the pace he needed her wanted her to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Shit! My Aunt MiMi is home." Noah noticed the QX80.

"What are we going to do?" Beth asked worried as she could barely stand much less figure out how to get to her own home.

Carl's shirt was pulled out of his pants as he laughed to himself. He was high, not so much from the weed and alcohol that he consumed but from the most awesome sex he ever had from the random female that he invited into VIP. He thought he had died and gone to heaven.

Beth and Enid tried to hold each other up as they waited for instructions from Noah. We will go through the back. Take the back staircase in the family room. Noah parked the Hummer in the garage and his friends tried to quietly follow Noah in the house . He knew his Aunt Mimi would rarely ever be in the family room on any other occasion.

When Carl entered with his friends he realized that someone on the couch looked strangely familiar.

"Oh my God! Noah!" Michonne moved off of Rick and grabbed her clothes to try and conceal her body.

"Dad?"

"Carl?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life."  
― Bob Marley

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl went to Kings County to get the last of his things from his small apartment and to turn in his key to the apartment manager. By the time he returned to his truck the windshield was bashed in and all four tires slashed. The word Ni-r lover was spray painted on the side and the top.

"What the fuckity fuck? Crazy ass bitch ass Carol. Fuck!" He takes his phone out and calls Sasha to tell her what has happened.

"I'm on my way. I told you to take my car you know."

Daryl sighed, "I know. I think I'm coming down with a little something. I feel like I'm about to puke any second."

Sasha sighed, "That's all I have been doing today."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's called morning sickness. I read that a person's partner could experience it too."

"What the hell? So what you got is contagious is what you trying to tell me?"

"You are so silly." She laughed despite the rollercoaster wave of nausea she was experiencing.

"Naw, if you ain't feeling well then I will call me an Uber."

"I have Rosita here. She will drive and plus I am already out the door and in the car."

"Alright I'll be waiting for you at the station and I will have a report filed and call my insurance company. Tell Rosita to drive safe down to my neck of the woods. She's carrying precious cargo."

Rick grabbed a pillow that was next to him and covered his private area while his son stood there looking at him. It felt somewhat eerie. Like looking upon his younger self and vice versa and what was reflected back un-nerved him.

"Carl. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, but it is quite obvious by the looks of things."

"Noah, don't just stand there! Take your friends and go upstairs. Now."

Carl didn't move. Noah watched as the girls ran upstairs and that Carl was un-moving. He tried to take hold of his arm but Carl shook him off keeping his eyes on his father. Noah persisted and a shoving match began to quickly escalate between the two teens.

"Oh my God, cut it out!" Michonne tried to get dressed and Rick hurried to put his boxers on.

"I don't want to fight you Carl, but if you don't stop it I am going to have to-."

Carl vomited all over Noah. His shoes. The twelve thousand dollar rug. He passed out right there and right then. Rick caught him before he hit the floor.

Rick carried him to a spare room to sober up. He helped Noah take Beth and Enid home before Michonne blew a gasket. Michonne was furious a side he never witnessed before.

"This is my house and I do what ever the hell I please and with whomever I please, let's get that out there in the open right now. Does your Dad know what you are doing? Getting high? Really? In my house."

"No. Aunt Mimi. He doesn't know."

"Is it T-dogg that's providing this?"

"No, Aunt Mimi." Noah was going to blatantly stick with that lie but tell the truth about everything else.

"Where did you find those two girls?"

"They live in the neighborhood. We all go to the same Boarding school. I think you know Enids dad who is the District Attorney related to Ms. Rosa."

"Are you trying to get your Dad shut down? Possibly behind bars? Fined?"

"No, Aunt Mimi."

"Then act like it!"

"Sorry, Aunt Mimi."

Michonne awoke to her phone vibrating.

"Hey."

"4th ring. You are slacking."

"Andrea. What time is it?"

"Where is he?"

"Right here." She looked over at a fully clothed sleeping Rick.

"Why?"

"Andrea..."

"Why Michonne? Help me understand this. And no bullshit that it is not my business. What affects you affects me. I want to rally around this but I can't if I don't understand it. You know I could never stand Mike's ass. You know that. I do know that there was something you didn't share with me about what came between you and Mike. I know it's not Rick. So why Michonne?"

Michonne began to cry as she looked over at Rick who appeared to be sleeping. She was never going to tell Andrea about the miscarriage. The abortion request. The anal sex. The birth control pill monitoring. The lack of trust.

"I didn't plan for all this. Mike wasn't going to change but I did and in the process what I thought was going to just be a casual thing with Rick became so much more. More than I anticipated. More than I possibly could bargain for. I realized I love him. I love Rick and it scares the shit out of me. I'm falling hard and now I know what my grandmother meant by that old crazy saying about you know he is a good man if there is a woman fighting to keep him. I want him. I want to have a bunch of babies with him. I love the sex. I love how he makes me feel. I love that he wants to make me breakfast in the morning and he tries to be fancy with how he cuts my fruit and arrange it on my plate. I love how he cares about me. Me! Me and not about networking strategies or the next big financial mergers. Just me. He see's me and it doesn't frighten him."

Andrea began crying too. She completely connected with Michonne and felt for her and what she was going through, "His wife made a scene. Not as big as my reception but Sasha is pissed with you. You should have told her about you and Rick. We can't navigate if we don't have clear paths. Remember? That's the shit you came from India with. Remember? Blah, Blah, Blah." They both began to laugh. "I guess that Eat Pray Shit went right out the window, huh?" Andrea was glad to hear Michonne chuckle. "You know the only two people who had a clue was Ms. Rosa she said she knew based on you two sleeping on the couch that day you two first met and she covered you two with a blanket and Abe."

"Abe?"

"Rick didn't want Abe to do the lap dance portion with you. He said he could tell Rick was jealous."

Michonne did not know how to respond to that.

"I owe my sister Jessie an apology. Speaking of Jessie...make that three people who knew."

"Oh, God."

"Another reason for my call is that I ran into Negan in Portugal. He asked about you."

"Negan?" Michonne heart began to race. "Why was he asking about me?"

"Mike told him that you are divorcing. I didn't want you to be blind-sided if he pops out of the wood work. Remember he is a bigger asshole than Mike."

Michonne got up from the bed and went into the bathroom with her phone closing the door behind her.

Rick opened his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene pulls the pick-up truck along side Rosita driver-side BMW SUV. Carol and Donna get out once they recognize Sasha who went inside the convenience store with Rosita to find something to help her with her nausea and to keep her hydrated.

Sasha came out of the store to find her windshield and tail light knocked out. Carol was in the process of slashing all four tires while Eugene was spray painting her car with the N word and the C word.

"What the hell?! You crazy Bitch!" Everything went dark. The bottled water and cheese crackers fell out of her hand as she took an unsuspected blow from the side delivered by Donna. She hit the ground. Carol delivered two kicks and as soon as Eugene was about to stomp Sasha stomach, he was knocked out. Before Donna could get another whack in with the two by four, Donna was knocked out. Carol made it to the truck and took off before Rosita could get to her.

Rosita knelt over Sasha checking for a pulse screaming when she saw blood from Sasha's head. She screamed in the empty parking lot for anyone within ear shot to call 911.

Daryl sat at his old desk as he listened to Shane talk about how he is looking forward to his last days as well at the station when the call came through that a White BMW was vandalized in the parking lot of Lou's Convenience Store and three bodies one white male, one white female and one possibly black African American female lying in the parking lot. Instantly Daryl Connected the dots and took off running out of the station to the store that was less than a block a way but felt like a million miles. He beat the Sheriff cars and the ambulance.

He saw Rosita sobbing holding Sasha close to her as Donna and Eugene lay unconscious on their backs.

Time felt like it stood still as he approached Sasha. He took Sasha in to his arms and wept.

"Come on Baby. Come on. You hear me?" Daryl sobbed.

"She's still breathing right?" Rosita asked Daryl who didn't check. Who didn't respond to the question.

"I got you baby. I am here. I got you." He rocked her back and forth.

The ambulance pulled up with Shane and two other sheriff cars.


	21. Chapter 21

"I know I had no right to do this to you, but if you ask me if I regret it, I will answer you no. If you ask me if I'd do it again, I'd say yes. I would do it again and again and again. There is a darkness in me that lives and breathes just like yours, except it's motivated by love, and not by pain."  
― Angela Richardson, All the Pieces

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you ready to talk?"

"I feel like crap, Dad."

"As you should."

"What about you?"

"I am embarassed and ashamed." Rick spoke honestly to his son as they both stood in Michonne's kitchen.

"Does Mom know?"

Rick nodded. "She does. Not how I wanted you to find out though."

"She makes you happy?"

Rick was surprised by the question. He gave pause to it in hopes to jump a head to what his son could be leading to, "Yes. Very much so."

"Are you getting a divorce?"

"Yeah." Rick almost whispered. He cleared his throat and said a little louder and much firmer,"Yes."

"Will you be staying here with her?"

"If she will have me. Yes."

"Then I am staying with you. Here. With her-"

Michonne waltzed into the kitchen in a paiir of boy shorts and a tank, "Her has a name. To you it is Michonne and no you will not stay here with your dad and I if your Mother is not okay with it. I refuse to have no peace in a place where I expect it the most and that is in my home. And let's just say your mother was okay with it you still won't be able to stay here unless you can prove to me that you can get nothing less than a B in every subject. "

"I have straight A _s_ in all my subjects."

"Well! We might just have a deal but there is another condition and that is absolutely no underage drinking and drugs. Period. You can't stay here if you can't abide by those three rules and the fact that I make up rules as I go. Comprende?"

"Yes."

"Now go borrow some clothes from my grounded Nephew, get freshened up and lets get you home."

Rick watched his son obey Michonne. No talk back. No huffing and puffing. No dramatic sighing. He did exactly as told because he really wanted to live with Noah and his Aunt even if that meant he had rules to follow. Even if that meant he had to sacrifice his very own mother in the process.

"What just happened here?" Rick marvelled.

"You never witnessed a one way negotiation before?" Michonne smiled.

"So you want to do this?"

"Yeah. I want to do this on two conditions," Her eyes gleamed with mischief. She took a water bottle out of her fridge and twisted the cap when her house phone rang. No one had her house number other than Andrea and Rosita. If either of those two called her house number than shit has gone down.

Michonne hand shook as she picked up the phone and spoke into the receiver. "What happened?"

Andrea's voice was raspy as she tried to clear her throat to speak up,"It's Sasha. It's bad Michonne. Real bad and Rosita. Crazy ass fucking Rosita is going to kill Carol."

Michonne began to cry, "What happened to Sasha?"

"Carol..."

"Where's Daryl?"

"He left to kill Carol."

"Where's Shane?"

"He rushed out to stop Daryl and Rosita." Andrea began to sob.

"Have you told Shane about Rosita?"

"No."

"Are you trying to get him killed? What the fuck Andrea!?"

"I know."

Rick couldn't stay quiet any longer as he listened in, "What the hell is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane drove and picked up Abe who was ready to help bring Carol in alive before Daryl got to her and did something reckless the only problem was tracking Carol. Carol knew the deep woods of Georgia better than most. She knew how to live off the land if push came to shove.

Shane also remembered Daryl telling him about an off the beaten path where Merle had built a little cabin on Government owned land. He had only been there once and his gut told him to try there first. There was already an APB on the pick up truck she drove off in.

When they pulled up he found Andrea's Mercedes Benz parked and Daryl with a gun pointed to Carol's head as she sat in a rusty lawn chair in the back of the cabin. Rosita was pacing and cursing in spanish.

"Why are you being such an asshole? " Carol laughed at Daryl. "All dramatic and shit?"

"I will fucking kill you Carol."

"Then do it." She dared him. "Stop being a punk motherfucker and do it." She spat at his shoe.

Daryl had tears running down his cheek as he pressed the gun to Carol's temple. Carol did not flinch.

"Put the gun down now Daryl. Don't do it." Abe and Shane had their guns drawn on Daryl.

"Yeah, put the gun down Daryl. You big pussy you would have thought I killed that nig_r Bit-" Carols head snapped back and to the side in that split second there were two shots to her head the first one came from Rosita, forehead. The second from Daryl the temple.

Shane fell to his knees screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Abe looked to the sky, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

"I hate racist redneck hillbillies. I hate them. I would exterminate them all." She puts her gun a way and began dialing on her phone that surprisingly was able to get a signal regardless of location. She spoke in Spanish for a few moments and then glanced at Meryl who came out of the Cabin. He had witnessed everything. He was amused.

"So what have you gone done now little brother?"

"Within the hour a clean up crew willl be here to dispose of the body." She looks at Meryl. "I will give you 500 dollars a month to keep your mouth shut and I mean shut or I will kill you and a clean up crew will come and dispose of your body. Are we all in agreement here?"

She didn't get a response which she took as an agreement. She looked at the blood and brain matter that was on Daryl. "You stay and let the clean up crew take care of that. Fresh identical clothes to what your wearing."

Abe began to have his mental falculties return to him, "No. Someone has to get arrested for this. This is a crime." He look to Shane for back up.

Rosita said as coldly and as a matter of fact, "I could kill each one of you in the amount of time it would take for you to lift your gun an aim and then I would have a clean up crew come and dispose of each of your bodies."

Each man could feel the hairs on the back of their neck stand on end. "Let's be thankful that she had a quick death." Rosita went to the Mercedes and drove off leaving the men standing there.

Meryl whistled, "Now that is a bad bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori dialed Rick's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Rick?"

"I've got Carl."

"Are you coming home?" Lori began to cry. "Rick...please come home."

Rick was silent. This was the first time he felt guilt. Guilty.


	22. Chapter 22

"The greatest hazard of all, losing one's self, can occur very quietly in the world, as if it were nothing at all. No other loss can occur so quietly; any other loss - an arm, a leg, five dollars, a wife, etc. - is sure to be noticed."  
― Søren Kierkegaard, The Sickness Unto Death

"This is our fourth time together and this is the first time you have been so quiet. Can we talk about it? No matter how random." Deanna sat across from Lori who was looking out the window at the vibrant garden.

"I never thought...It never crossed my mind even. We had a routine. Wake up. Take care of Carl. Then Judith came along. Take care of Carl and Judith. Take care of the house. Cook. Pay the bills. Talking to my friends. Rick would invite his friends over occasionally for dinner."

"Was there ever a time that you enjoyed sex with your husband?"

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough the clean up crew came and carried Carol away in an unmarked van. Any trace of that incident ever happening wiped a way but from the memory of those who witnessed it. Even Daryl was redressed with just the blood stain of Sasha. A tiny Spanish woman quickly took face shot photos of Shane, Abe, Daryl and Meryl before they could react.

The three men minus Meryl who slinked away, sat in the sheriff car. Daryl in the back. Shane and Abe in the front. "What the fuck just happened? What the fuck just happened? "Abe punched the dashboard.

Shane's heart was still slightly racing, "Ain't this some shit." He noticed his police camera was gone.

Abe yelled, "Served by a crazy ass bitch. Oh, my fucking God." He pounded the dashboard again.

"If my baby dies I promise you I will kill Eugene and Donna. I promise you." Neither man knew if he was referring to Sasha as his baby or the actual unborn baby. "I don't regret what I did. I'm willing to do time for it. _If_ Sasha survives this. I love Sasha more than I ever thought I could love someone and I know she feels the same way. About me. No woman ever loved me like my baby. Not even my mother. If Sasha dies...you might as well bury me now if anything happens to her. I don't want to know what it would be like to live this life with out her. I don't. I won't."

Shane closed his eyes trying to keep his tears from spilling. Trying to find a way to disconnect from the whole situation and how Daryl made himself vulnerable to him and to Abe. Daryl's words wound around the men in the front seat hearts and squeezed until they had an unexpected cry fest in the cruiser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick parked Michonne's car on the side of the street opposite his home and got out with his son Carl. He had already dropped Michonne at the hospital to be with Sasha.

The front door was unlocked as they entered to find Judith crying in her play pen wearing a dirty diaper that felt like it had been on her for a while.

"Lori?"

Carl picked up his sister and handed her to Rick who sighed at the fact that he did not know how long his daughter has gone without a diaper change.

"Lori."

"Mom!"

"Hey guys. Your home." She smiled a weak smile from the hallway outside their master bedroom.

It was obvious that Lori had just woken up. Her hair was in disarray and she did not shower. She didn't smell like soap. Her natural odor permeated Rick senses. Something he never noticed before because it was natural for Lori to go every other day or two days without showering. He had nothing to compare that smell until now. Unclean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne broke down in tears when she entered Sasha hospital room. The side of her face where she was hit was beginning to swell and turn black and blue. She had the side of her head shaved and stitches.

Maggie was already sitting in there with Sasha. She got up to hug Michonne who was really taking it hard like the rest of them. "I hope Rosita got Carol."

"I hope so too. Rosita would torture or kill the whole family line until she got Carol and anyone that stood in her way. You know that Andrea didn't tell Shane?"

Maggie eyes widen, "Is she trying to get Shane killed?"

Michonne half chuckled, "I asked her the same damn thing."

Daryl entered the room and Michonne and Maggie each hugged him and cried. They gave Daryl time alone with his wife.

Shane noticed the Mercedes in the hospital parking lot when he arrived a few hours later. He had changed his clothes at the station after a nice long hot shower. He found Rosita sitting in the waiting room with his wife Andrea.

"Hi Shane. Welcome back." Rosita said with a satisfied smile. She had a wicked smile kind of like a cat who finally was ready to devour a mouse it's been toying with.

They have know each other for months and this was the first time she greeted him or acknowledged him. Ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you think that is...? What was it about the sex with your husband that you didn't enjoy?"

"I have nothing really to compare it too, other than what I see on Tv. It's him on top. No sound unless he is ready to...you know or he likes to suck my nipples and it hurts. I find no pleasure from it at all."

"Why haven't you told him?" Deanna asked Lori.

"Rick is sensitive. Very sensitive."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't know how."

"Very good. Everything else was a distraction from the truth. You didn't know how. Let that sink in for a moment." Deanna paused giving Lori time to digest the meaning behind what she revealed in her session. "Are you ready." Deanna handed Lori a tissue before she continued: "Communication is essential for a relationship to thrive. Without it we harbor false notion or blame for or towards the other party. We create a narrative that allow us to do things that cause more harm than good. Especially if that narrative is shared with other's outside the marriage. With an open dialogue between two people the only thing that could be shared is the truth in the narrative. Would you like an example?"

"Yes."

"A married man tells a woman he is secretly or obviously interested in that his wife won't have sex with him. The other woman takes that as the narrative of your marriage or about you when the truth is he is a lousy sexual partner for his wife. The other woman does not know this truth because she has created him into a wonderful thoughtful lover. He does not even know this truth because the wife has never told him he sucked in bed. His narrative about the wife is very destructive because it is not based on truth but what the wife allowed him to believe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First night in Spain, Rick was so full of lust he couldn't see straight. There she was on his terrace that was adjacent to where the bed was placed. The breeze was warm as the sheer curtains floated in the night air barely shielding the light of the moon. She had on some type of underwear ensemble that did nothing to hide how erect her nipples were. He never seen anything like with six inch heels to match.

He watched her touch herself slowly. She had an ice cube that she traced down her cleavage straight line to her flat abdomen and between her legs. She strutted towards him like a runway goddess and ran that same ice cube across his lower lip and when he gasped at the chill of it she put the dripping wet cube in her mouth and kissed him. His mouth opened to accept the small slither of ice that was left.

"Tell me how much you want me."

Rick stammered.

Tell me how much you want to fuck me."

She began rubbing him through his jeans aggressively and quickly he came. Hard.


	23. Chapter 23

"Since the earliest period of our life was preverbal, everything depended on emotional interaction. Without someone to reflect our emotions, we had no way of knowing who we were."  
― John Bradshaw, Healing the Shame that Binds You

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to start talking and start talking right now." Shane wasted no time once they were in the comfort of their home.

"Shane. I don't even know where to begin." Andrea eyes were red from crying for hours and she was relieved when Shane walked in the waiting room at the hospital since Rosita wouldn't say if she had to kill Shane or not.

"Let me help you. Did you know-"

"That Rosita is crazy. That Rosita has killed and it is not the first time. Yes. Yes. How many I don't know. I don't want to know. Is there anything you can do about it? No. Should you try to do something about it...No. She would kill you and go to the dance party down the street like nothing ever happened."

"What kind of shit-"

"When we were all in college we didn't believe Rosita. She said it enough where we just thought she was fucking nuts. If she didn't like something or someone based on whatever nonsense was going on in her head she would threaten she would kill them. She threatens us every other day based on some slight or offense."

"What kind of shit?"

"Rosita rarely drinks and if you get enough in her she talks about being some type of undercover Agent. She has all this Immunity... Her clean up crew will dispose of bodies...You hear how crazy that all sounds. We all just thought she was fucking nuts. But despite it, since early college years we all just bonded. Rosita is very protective of us. We are her family. Because she did not kill You, Abe and Daryl, you all are considered her family now."

"How many people that you know about that she killed?"

Andrea voice was barely a whisper, "Four. Including Carol."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie got wind of Sasha's predicament and had a bouquet of flowers sent to the hospital. She finished negotiation of the photos of Rick and sent Andrea a text about the results. She stopped at one photo of Rick she had taken of him while in Spain and it made her sigh.

"Hey, Where you guys going?" Rick and Michonne stopped in their tracks as they were headed out the door together. They both turned to look at Jessie in a skimpy short set with a swimsuit underneath.

"Um...Yeah. We were headed out to take a quick scuba lesson and then probably sky dive and get some Souvenirs. Yeah. Souvenirs."

"Can I come?"

Rick looked at Michonne and Michonne looked at Jessie and then at Rick. "Of course. Since Rick gave you the full itinerary. Absolutely."

Jessie was excited. "We are going to need to hurry. Don't you have a night out with the guys Rick, tonight?"

Rick had to clear the lump that was building in his throat. "Um. Yeah." He looked from Michonne to Jessie.

"Well let me get my ID and cash. I will be back in a minute." Jessie cheerily left the room to go and get the items she mentioned.

"Did I just fuck up?" Rick asked Michonne while he watched Jessie almost skip a way.

"Royally." She pinched his ass cheek for good measure.

They began to play touchy feely and when Jessie reappeared she paused to see them abruptly stop, "Ready." The twosome turned into a threesome.

Michonne stepped a side and watched Jessie pour it on thick with Rick. Helpless. Damsel in Distress. Oh Rick can you, will you. Please Rick this or that. The whole day. When they could distract Jessie, Rick would steal a caress or a quick kiss from Michonne.

When they arrived back to the villa, Michonne watch Jessie pour it real thick as she aggressively grabbed his hand a led him away, "Come Rick, I have something I want to show you."

Rick was hesitant. He wanted Michonne to intervene but he did not want things to be spelled out to Jessie that he was really into Michonne. Like really into Michonne. Like he would rather be in bed with Michonne than go to some nightclub with his friends. He would rather just be in the same room with her and not be able to touch than to be at a night club with is friends. He just wanted to be with Michonne.

Michonne stood there with her arms folded and a smile playing on her lips as she watched Rick being pulled away to probably be seduced further by Jessie.

Jessie took off her top when she got Rick in the room she was staying in. She released her breast from her swim top. Her breast were nice and perky.

"I want you Rick. I want you so bad." She started towards him.

"Wait. What's going on here?"

"What do you think is going on here?" She tried to undress Rick who kept moving her hands away. She latched her mouth on to his and tried to force a kiss as she held his head down forcefully for her mouth to connect to his. She forced her tongue in his mouth.

"Wait. No. No. No. I don't want this. No. I am married. I have a wife. I have kids."

She paused to look at him, "You're married but obviously not happily married. If so then what are you doing with Michonne?"

"Michonne?"

"Yes. Michonne. You are either fucking her or want to fuck her it's all over your face. The way you look at her."

Rick tried to deny it. "That's not true. We are just friendly. We hit it off is all."

"Your such a lousy liar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Mabel and Lori's mom Ella went to go see Lori. The house was dark inside and Judith was in her playpen crying. Lori's mom scooped up the baby and took her to the car where Lori's dad waited. They had a car seat of their own just for their only grand daughter.

Ms. Mabel proceeded in the house to find Lori in her bedroom covered in blankets. Ms. Mabel opened the curtains and allowed the sun into the room.

"So, how long you plan to keep playing like your dead while he out living?"

"Ms. Mabel go away."

"Go away? You called me."

"I know. Now I changed my mind."

"Your mother has Judith. I have no idea where Carl is. You new age parents don't put restrictions on your teens like back in my day. Do you know where your son is? Your dad wants to know if he needs to put out an APB for him."

"He's with a friend...Noah. I think."

"Remind me not to leave my cat with you okay?" Ms. Mabel looked around at the untidy bedroom. The air was heavy "Can we get some air in here? When's the last time you showered. Your hair is oily. You know if Zach saw this Lori here he would talk about you real bad. You know that?"

"Three days ago. I don't care anymore Ms. Mabel."

"Three days?! Get your ass up and get under or in some fresh water and I will make you something to eat. You should be good and itchy. Come on now get on up and when you done come in the kitchen."

Ms. Mabel took care of the sink full of dishes. She found some bleach and began spraying the counters down and the sink. She looked in the refrigerator and found nothing even close to edible other than some butter and eggs. She checked the bread and it was still good so she made Lori some Toast and Eggs with a pot of coffee brewing.

Lori came out of her room after a nice long hot shower she was dressed in her pink poodle print pjs. Her hair was clean and still damp. Ms. Mabel motioned Lori to sit. She placed a plate in front of Lori and ordered her to eat.

"How long you going to keep doing this?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you going to that therapist?"

"Yes."

"Rick?"

"No."

"I thought he was-"

"He only went twice. That's it."

"Why?"

Lori shrugged.

"Where is he now?"

"Work."

"Is that what he told you?"

"No. It is what I choose to believe. It helps me to sleep at night. It helps me to open my eyes in the morning."

"How long have you been talking crazy?" Ms. Mabel stood by the sink looking at Lori, "What other doctor are you seeing? What meds are they prescribing you?"

"It's not the medication Ms. Mabel. I just feel so lost. Like the channel keeps changing but it's centered around me and what I could have done to prevent this. To prevent my husband from cheating on me."

"You really think it is your responsibility solely to prevent your husband from messing around? What responsibility does he have? Where is his blame in this? No. Baby this not all on you. Don't let nobody try to sell that to you either. He had a responsibility to up hold his marital vows and if he couldn't then he should have discussed it with you on what would be the route to take whether a separation or Divorce. But, I never heard of a man do it that way and if there is a man out there I would side eye him."

"Why would you side eye him?"

"Cause there is some one else already. He already sleeping with someone and it so good to him he ready to lose his wife. Separation is the trial period to see if the other woman and him work out and if they do he comes demanding a divorce. If they don't he comes back like a kicked dog. That's why I side eye him. A man like that is full of shit. Excuse my language. I just started going back to church you know. But I know that there are women out there with that nonsense in their head about he should just leave if he is going to cheat. Baby he is already cheating he just not sure if he wants to leave."

"What can I do?"

"Look at it like this. You in the ocean. In all that water. With his ass. You got one life jacket. What do you do?"

Lori stared off in the distance trying to picture the scenario. Ms. Mabel sighed.

"Please tell me your answer is save yourself."

Lori was confused because it wasn't what she wanted to hear. Not yet.

"What can I do Ms. Mabel...must be something?"

"Move on. Live good."


	24. Chapter 24

"Was I bitter? Absolutely. Hurt? You bet your sweet ass I was hurt. Who doesn't feel a part of their heart break at rejection. You ask yourself every question you can think of, what, why, how come, and then your sadness turns to anger. That's my favorite part. It drives me, feeds me, and makes one hell of a story."  
― Jennifer Salaiz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been three weeks and one day since the wedding and Michonne was on edge. She flew back for just a couple days to Kings County with Rosita to show support for Glen and Abe at the county fair. They were in a pie eating contest and Maggie harassed the hell out of them to show up. Any other time Michonne would have been amused to attend a fair but her curiousity got the best of her because she was in hopes of running in to Rick. He hadn't text her or called her since leaving Spain and her fingers were very itchy to text him. Michonne did not tell Rosita the whole story. She told Rosita that they were going to an auction. Rosita loves auctions. Fine art. Fine Wine. Fine men being auctioned for charity...but never a pie auction.

"What pick up truck hell is this Michonne? You said an Auction."

"I am sorry I left out the pie part."

"Do you want to die today?"

"No. I want you to behave and enjoy. Put a smile on that frowned up face and try and look friendly for once in your life. This should be fun."

"How? How is a place that smell like cotton candy and horse shit fun? Tell me?" Rosita was trying to walk on the uneven gravel after parking her White Aston Martin far away from any one that could damage her vehicle. "In my favorite Prada shoes."

"If they have those little stands that I read about I will buy you a pair of flip flops."

"No. You are going to replace these prada shoes that should have never touched the ground of a pig fair. That is what you will do."

"Okay Rosita. We are here to buy Shane a Ms. Mabel pie. I promised Andrea since their flight got delayed."

Rosita shuddered,"He eats pies that have shit smell in the air? I knew their was a reason I did not like him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _She_ texted him." Lori sat wringing her hands as she spoke to Deanna. We were on our way to the fair with Judith. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I didn't see it. Delete it. I wanted to respond to the text but my hands shook so bad. I couldn't think straight."

"What did the text say?"

"It said, Hi. There wasn't a name."

"That could of been anyone."

"And then a few minutes later another text, "Why aren't you answering me?' The phone rang once. I wanted to answer. I wanted to know her voice that would be speaking so sweetly in my husband's ear if I didn't have his phone. His precious phone. A phone that he would obsessively look at all day everyday as if it didn't work and he couldn't figure out how to make it work. The phone."

"Lori. What has Rick told you? About what is going on with him?" Deanna wanted to cut to the chase because this was an impromptu meeting. She just had a session with Lori the day before and she only had 15 minutes available before her next couple would arrive.

XXX

"Hey...Rick, are we still going to take Judith to the fair today?"

"Where the fuck is my phone?" Rick flipped cushions on the couch. "I am not going anywhere until I find my fucking phone."

Lori was just about to give him his phone but it vibrated while Rick went to re-check his truck.

Hi.

Lori's heart raced. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She contemplated responding but she didn't know what to say or if she should say anything. The phone rang once. She started to answer but she couldn't stop her fingers from shaking. She tried to memorize the number but she could hear Rick coming back in the house slamming doors.

Why aren't you answering me?

"Lori. Where are you? Have you found my phone?"

Delete. It was the only act that Lori could muster.

"Hey. Yeah. Your phone was in the bathroom."

Rick was puzzled but relieved and quickly put the phone in his shirt pocket not ever knowing that Michonne had reached out to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

22.00 dollar...anybody got 22.00 dollars. do I hear 22.00 dollars for Ms. Mable Delicious sweet potato pie?

"100.00!" Rosita yelled and the crowd got quiet. Shock was felt through out the whole tent.

Ms. Mabel eyes located the woman who was coming to the stage waving a 100.00 bill in the air. The woman who knocked Lori cold flat out.

The auctioneer asked, "Ma'am, are you sure? It's just a pie?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to get the fuck out of here."

"A hundred dollars going once. Going twice. Sold!"

Michonne fell behind Rosita as Rosita strutted out of the fair. Michonne heart raced every time she thought she saw the back of Rick. Same build. Same stance. But when they turned or she was able to see their face her heart would drop because it wasn't Rick.

"What you doing here? You and that crazy girl?"

Michonne turned to see a seventy year old black woman she remembered seeing at the reception. She felt the same shame she felt then.

"My name is Michonne." She held out her hand but Ms. Mabel didn't take it.

"He aint here. Yet. They come here every year and him and Shane would try to outbid each other on my pies. This will be the first year that Shane and Rick didn't make it."

"Ms. Mabel whatever you are thinking-"

"Don't you start lying. Save it. You got that grown ass man strung out. I feel so sorry for Lori. Lord have mercy I do." Ms. Mabel began fanning herself with a paper napkin. "Quiet as kept, Rick is the last of the good ones' out there. You let me tell it. Yes indeed." Ms. Mabel watched Rosita strut further and further away. "If the lord says the same and we meet again, I want to know the story of how you and that crazy one became friends. Go on. She bout to leave you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick noticed the crowd that was gathering around the white Aston Martin in the fairground parking lot. He drove slowly pass while Lori was busy texting Carl about their location. Rick saw Rosita and his heart began to race wondering if that meant Michonne was close behind as he found a parking space.

"Rick. Are we going to be able to work through this?"

Rick was silent.

"I need to know since you didn't go to counseling yesterday if you might go next week possibly?"

Rick was silent.

"Is there someone else Rick?"

"Do you want to go to this fair or not?" Rick felt himself losing control but he struggled to maintain a level head as best as possible. "Or would you rather keep re-hashing the same shit?"

"This is what I don't get why are you so angry?! I thought you wanted to work on this marriage too. I can't do it by myself. "

"Then stop. Then Stop. You keep nagging. It's never good enough that I am here! I am here Lori. I am no where else. Here and it's still not a fucking enough. Do you want to go to this damn fair or not?"

Lori begins to cry.

Rick didn't notice that Michonne got in to the Aston Martin. Michonne didn't notice that Lori got out the truck slamming the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I asked him if there is anyone else and he didn't answer." Lori looked to Deanna and stated firmly, "I know there is some one. I just don't know who?"

"Does the _Who_ really matter?" Deanna closed her notebook. "What matters is not who but why. Not the who what where and how...but the most thought provoking is the answer to the why. I don't know is not sufficient. We all know why we do what we do and to have knowledge of the why is very powerful conversation to have with the other party. We tend to learn something about our part in the narrative."


	25. Chapter 25

"I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up."  
― Lauren Oliver, Delirium

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was fully clothed as he lay next to Michonne while his son was passed out in the spare guest room.

"Not the way that I wanted him to find out."

"I am sure."

"Shit." Rick covers his eyes with both of his hands. "He saw us. There is no two ways about it. Fuck. He saw."

"Yes. He did. Right when it was getting extremely good. Next time they will know they need to ring the doorbell or knock."

Rick peered over at her with slight smile playing on his lips, "Your not embarassed?"

"I am."

"I am too. I am a really fucked up dad. I mean if I was with his mom and he walked in that has to be traumatizing but to see your dad with someone that is not your mother-how fucked up is that?"

"You will need to talk to him first thing in the morning. As soon as he wakes. Head on. Don't avoid it. It is the elephant in the room. Let him know you see that big ass beast and what you plan to do about it. Kids need to know."

"I want to be with you Michonne. I want this. More than anything. I want to be with you. That's all that I am certain of."

Michonne pressed her lips to his. "I am practically divorced. You are still fully married. You need to get that handled before there could ever be more than stolen moments."

"I want to do this with you Michonne. I will have a talk with Lori tomorrow. I will tell her I want out of the marriage. I will tell her."

"Are you sure?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did you and Carl get home?" Lori sat on the foot of the bed as she watched Rick stand before her in their small masterbedroom. Rick thought the room was dark compared to where he has been sleeping and it needed fresh air.

"Drove."

"What? Your truck is here." She started to leave the bedroom to go see if Michonne was sitting outside her home.

"Lori." He began. "I want to um discuss-"

The doorbell rang and they could hear the front door open, "Hey Lori! Rick?"

It was Rick's dad. Rick found himself at the kitchen table sitting across from his father while Lori went to wash up.

"What are you doing, son? Your mother is worried about Lori. We have had to come and take care of Judith on more than one ocassion. Do you remember your daughter at all? We haven't seen Carl in a while now. What's goin on?"

Rick was silent.

"Are you not trying to fight for your marriage?"

"It's complicated."

"No. It's not son. It's not complicated. A real man would not do what you are doing to the woman who bore his children. A real man would put his wife needs above all else."

"Well dad, I did all that. The last two years I did just that. Put Lori's needs above my own and I am done doing it. Done."

"Why son? Help me see it your way."

"I am in love with someone else. I can't make that any clearer."

"Lust can be confused as love son."

"This is different."

"How so?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this really happening?" Rick whispered to Michonne who was sitting next to him on the bench as they both watched Jessie. His hands resting flat on the bench next to hers, seeking, sneeking to touch. The way that Jessie was pouring it on had Rick amazed that it wasn't subtle and he was wondering how he had become so desirable.

"Which part?" Michonne whispered in his ear as they both watched Jessie seductively try to remove her scuba gear.  
"Hey Rick, can you help me with my zipper?"

A blond young male scuba Instructor immediately came to her assistance. Michonne giggled at the intervention because a flustered Jessie was a hilarious sight to behold.

"Do you even know how amazing you are?" Michonne leaned in again, "I don't blame Jessie for wanting you."

"Amazing huh."

"Yeah."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"Examples?"

"The multicolored cat you got for me today. Why?"

"Because the way you admired it. The way your facelit up."

"You are so considerate. In bed and out of bed. Amazing." She smiled at him and he felt himself become more and more aroused by her. She was intoxicating.

"Hey, Rick, I was thinking we grab a bite to eat and then find souvenirs for your family before we have to leave Spain." Jessie stood before them ready to exit the small boat.

"Are you hungry, Michonne?" Rick looked directly into Michonnes brown eyes and became mesmerized as he waited for her response.

The way his blue eyes bored into hers caused her to pause and she really did not hear his question pertaining to food. Somehow it was a sexually charged question. She licked her bottom lip as she focused on his face and then his lips. Lips that were between her legs that morning. Lips that lightly played with her nipples. Lips that marked every inch of her body.

"What's going on here? It's weird." Jessie stared at them. She grabbed Rick's hand and led him off the bench and away with Michonne trailing behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey baby."

"Hi, Baby." Sasha was barely audible based on one side of her face was swollen.

"Don't you start all that crying from your one good eye. We are ok. We are going to be okay. Babies are doing good." Daryl held her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Babies?" Sasha began to weep.

"Two ass kickers still thrivin. We good. I got you-we good."

"Did Rosita-"

"We good baby. We good. Trust me when I tell you we are good."

In the waiting room, Shane, stops Rick who was going straight to Michonne who was standing withh Maggie and Glenn.

"Is everything ok?" Rick asked.

"Daryl is in there with Sasha right now. She has been in and out of consciousness."

Rick nodded as his gaze followed Michonne's every movement.

"You know I got a lot of shit in my head but one thing I can't wrap my mind around is you fucking around with Michonne? You cheating on Lori with fucking Michonne?"

Rick was stunned at the change in conversation and in Shane's demeanor. The shoving match that they got into in the waiting room wasn't what he expected in a million years. Andrea immediately went to Shane's side and grabbed his arm.

"Not here babe. Not here." Andrea tried to sooth her husband.

"Why you so worried if he is fucking Michonne? It would have been better if it was Andrea's bird brain sister Jessie? Don't think I don't know." Rosita stood in front of Rick facing Shane. "She told me you were trying to set them up. So adultery is not a problem for you because your friend here is married, REMEMBER or is the problem Michonne? Explain to me." Rosita demanded.

"Don't answer her. You will just make it worst." Maggie walked over with her arms crossed. "You will be fighting her instead of Rick and most likely Rosita will kick your ass. So, stop this right here and now."

"I'm done here." Shane yanked his arm from Andrea and walked out to get some air. To clear his mind. His thoughts were everywhere including what had happened to Carol and how things could just blow up and have him, Abe, and Daryl behind bars. Little did he know that he was looking more and more like a loose end to Rosita.


	26. Chapter 26

"How far should a person go in the name of true love?"  
― Nicholas Sparks, The Choice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was preparing breakfast for Michonne who was sitting at the kitchen counter watching her shirtless Adonis pamper her with a fruit bowl and a vegetable omelet. Michonne just loved a shirtless Rick in her kitchen.

"I've cut your fruit just the way you like it."

"Thanks Bae."

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Thanks?"

"Thanks what?"

"Thanks Bae?"

Rick set her plate on the counter in front of her. "Yeah that. Bae."

"You want me to say Babe? Or do you prefer Baby?" Michonne put her fork down on to her plate.

"No. I like how Bae sound." Rick couldn't help the heat rising to his cheeks. "I've never had a pet name or a term of endearment other than by old ladies. I've always been 'Hey Rick'. Rick. Just Rick."

"No Honey? Sweetheart? Lover?" Rick shook his head embarassed that a term of endearment would mean so much to him. "Well, you are my Bae." She stood up from the bar stool and took two steps to be near him. To touch his face like she did at Andrea's house at the dinner table when she was admiring his clean shaven face. This touch was even more different. This touch fed not only his ego but his heart as she gazed in to his eyes and _claimed_ him. "You are my Bae."

His lips was mere inches from kissing her, "Say it again." He commanded.

"You are my Bae." They began to kiss and soon they became so lost in each other they forgot where they were. He had her pressed up against the counter ready to have his way. She was warm and yielding. She was not denying him. Rick loved the fact that she was always ready and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She was like air to him. He needed her.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rick said he didn't want to work on the marriage."

"Is that what you heard or what he actually said?"

"He wants to divorce."

"Did he say why?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He said he is in love with someone else."

"He said this. To you?"

"I heard him in the kitchen with his Dad. He told his Dad that he is in love with someone else."

"So this was a conversation that you over heard?"

Lori nodded.

"How did it make you feel knowing that he could be open to his father or someone outside of the marriage but not to you?"

Lori was silent. She contemplated the question but she could not formulate a response.

Deanna began again, "Let's start over. You heard a possible truth being told why do you think it has not been told to you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Son, you are a grown man. I can't force you to stay with your wife but your mother, God bless her soul, wanted me to attempt to have a conversation with you in hopes that I would have some type of influence."

"I understand Dad."

"When do you plan to tell Lori?"

"I was going to tell her today. Now. I want to move on but I don't want to hurt her more than I already have."

"If you don't plan to stop seeing the other lady than you need to tell her now and you need to be there for your kids to deal with this."

"Carl wants to come with me."

"What? He knows?"

Rick couldn't respond because the flashes of what happened less than 24 hours ago with his son discovering his infidelity made his neck and cheeks flush.

"Jesus Christ son! What the Sam hell biscuit!? You think Lori won't fight you over all of this? I would damn well be surprised if she don't."

Lori's heart was racing and she felt her body go cold. She couldn't believe her ears as her tears began to fall yet again. She grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes and went out the front door. She was already down the driveway by the time Rick and her father in law opened the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick went to the hospital parking lot where he found a pacing Shane. He wanted to make things right and he had Michonne pushing him to smooth things over with Shane.

Shane noticed Rick walking up.

"You know I got a lot of shit in my head right now. When were you going to tell me about you and Michonne? Why did I have to hear about it from Lori who made a big ass scene at Daryls cook-out? I was embarassed for you. At least you could have prepared me for that shit."

"It just happened."

"Shit like that don't just happen. Try again."

"I love her. I'm in love with her. I love Michonne and I won't apologize for it."

"Not Jessie?" Shane was in total disbelief.

"What is it with you wanting me with Jessie? I don't want Jessie." Rick was exasperated.

"I know that now." Shane chuckled and stopped pacing to look at his friend. His best friend. "What are you going to do?"

"Trying to figure out how to tell Lori."

"What do you mean? She already knows you and Michonne messing around."

"She took off while I was talking to my Dad. I didn't get a chance to discuss ending it and I had to get over here to make sure if Michonne was ready-"

"You're pussy whipped already? What the hell? You don't go look for your damn wife? You shitting me right now. Right?"

Rick was silent.

"You drove the other woman's car to your wife's house? Rick. Are you on a suicide mission? That must be some damn good sex where you leave common sense in the drawer at work."

In the hospital waiting room Michonne sat next to Maggie waiting to hear that their friend was going to be okay.

"Do you want to tell me about you and Rick?

"This is about Sasha."

"I know but he's here, why?"

"He is friends with Daryl you know."

"I know. It is late. He has a wife and kids."

"What do you want to know Maggie?" Michonne patience was running thin.

"Are you sure?"

Michone was about to stand but sat back down when Maggie mentioned Negan.

"The reason I am asking is because I ran into Negan. He's in Atlanta. He came to the firm asking for you."

"Negan?"

"Yeah. Terry told him that you are out indefinitely. I suppose it was Mike who informed him."

"I wonder how that conversation went."

Maggie was truly concerned about Michonne and her wellbeing. "I just know how you felt about him before you married Mike. I just hate for a certain Sheriff to lose his family for nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I drove a way. I drove far away." Lori's attention was out the window and on the vibrant garden.

Deanna closed her notebook, "Why would you run? Why do you think distance would help?"

"I needed time."

That was the only response that Lori would divulge to Deanna. She knew she could not tell her that she sat in her car for hours in front of a lake. How she wanted to put the car in drive and go right into the murky water. To sink to the bottom.


	27. Chapter 27

"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."  
― Kahlil Gibran

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike sat in the lounge alone drinking at the bar inside of a five star hotel when he was joined by Negan.

"How long has it been since you stole that beautiful woman away from me?"

"Officially 10 years. But she may be back on the market my friend." Mike slapped Negan on the back to welcome him to sit next to him at the bar.

"She wanted kids?"

"How did you know?

"I knew she was bullshitting. She wanted kids. She always wanted kids. She loves kids. She was suppose to be the mother of all my children until you took her away from me." Negan had three ex-wives and each wife had three kids each. He had nine children that knew each other but the kids out side the marriages were a total of five that _he_ knew about.

Mike knew he was full of shit and Negan admitted after a few seconds had gone by, "Ok. I got the news from Andrea's sister Jessie a few months back." They both laughed together.

"Don't you have children all over the world though?"

"If Michonne would have married me that would not have been the case."

"Bullshit." Mike scoffed.

"Serious."

"Well she would certainly been in jail for cutting your dick off if Rosita didn't kill you first."

"She still fucking around with Rosita?"

"Yeah and Rosita is still fucking crazy. Mention your name she goes completely the fuck off. You killed her dog if you let her tell it."

"She killed her dog. She's the one that put the ankle biter to sleep. Michonne said the vet said it was best. I just gave it a swift kick."

"You are a brave man fucking around here. Rosita gets wind that you are in reach to gut you like the pig you are-" Mike knew Rosita's line by heart. He had been in two situations where she said that and one time he was on the other end of the blade.

"It's been eleven years. Bitch needs to get over it." Negan tossed back his drink and placed the glass on the counter.

"Nice knowing you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So hey, Dude! What's good with you? It's been two weeks. "

"It's Friday. My mom is missing and my dad is going nuts. What's up with you?" Carl said as a matter-of-fact.

Noah responded earnestly,"I am really sorry about your mom. Hopefully she turn up sooner than later. Your Dad...did he break it off with my Aunt Mimi you think?"

"No. I think she broke it off with him. But I don't know. He won't talk about it. He's focused on finding my Mom. He's different you know. Bitter. But hey, I am a kid. I am not suppose to know shit."

Noah agreed, "Yeah we are suppose to not know shit or at least we are told. Really sorry to hear about it though. Aunt Mimi is out of town or out of the country. I have the whole house to myself and this is our last week before we are shipped off to boarding school. Want to hang out?"

"Sure. You got Beth and Enid with you?"

"Hell yeah." Beth and Enid yelled into the receiver.

"We are about 20 minutes from you. So get your shit and lets go!" Enid informed Carl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheriff Tilson was surprised to see Rick standing before him requesting to be placed on an indefinite leave of absence.

"I loss Shane last week. I've loss Daryl a week before that. You sure Andrea doesn't have some friend that you can set me up with so I can just leave all this shit behind? Hell! Now I got you asking for indefinite. You and Lori are still together right? I've been hearing you got sprung by another rich friend of Shane's wife."

"Sir, with all due respect my wife is missing. You've got me assigned to Carol Dixon case. I've got too much weighing on my mind and trying to take care of the kids in the midst of everything"

"I am really sorry to hear about Lori. I got some of my best guys on this including Glen and Abe."

"Abe still around. I thought-"

Yes. Sheriff Tyson sighed. "He put in his notice as well. He's joining Shane in a business venture of flipping houses." Sheriff Tyson threw his pen across the room.

Rick left the station with out his badge and gun. He sat in his car trying to collect his thoughts before going home when he received a text. His heart began to race when he realized it was from Michonne.

 **Michonne:** Hi

 **Rick:** Hi

 **Michonne:** Any luck?

 **Rick:** Not yet.

 **Michonne:** ok.

Instantly her phone began to ring. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"I miss you. I miss you so much, Michonne. I don't think I can keep doing this without you."

Michonne was silent.

"Two weeks without you and I am already a fucking mess."

"I know."

"How?"

"Because I'm a mess too." Michonne hangs up the phone.

Within seconds Rick receives a text.

 **Michonne:** I hope your wife is found safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what is going on but ever since you started mixing with these people in Kings County we have had nothing but drama."

Andrea gave Rosa her full attention, "What's wrong Rosa?"

"There is a woman sitting out in the lawn talking to your husband. She's calm now but she was ranting and raving something terrible. My nerves are too bad when you are giving Rosita too many fruits for the picking."

Andrea went to the window of the formal living room and watched her husband and Lori in a shouting match in front of her home. Luckily she lived at least half a mile from the nearest neighbor.

"So this is how you are living now? You sure you weren't bought." Lori gestured to the house.

"I love Andrea. I really do Lori. Despite what you may believe. I love Andrea." Shane declared.

"What about what you told me two years ago? How you always had wished you married me." Lori knew she was grasping at straws. She felt so disconnected. She wanted to connect with anyone at this point.

"I was drunk and I was talking out my ass. I just hated to see you always looking unhappy. Always disappointed. I am sorry. It wasn't right. Rick is like a brother to me. I would never betray him like that. Never. Hell, Rick is the kind of husband I strive to be to Andrea. Rick is a good man. A damn good man. I will admit I threw women his way. I even tried to see if he would be tempted and he never was at all because he respected every word of his vows to you."

"Not any more. He found someone else. He is in love with someone else."

"Not my doing. Trust me. That shit was way left field. I still can't get my mind around it. Andrea has more African American friends than I would have ever thought possible. Surprised she even looked my way with her affinity to the music, the culture."

"Do you think it is too late to save my marriage?"

"You need to ask Rick."

Lori began to cry and Shane took her in his arms and held her.

"Go home Lori. Your family is worried about you. Rick is worried about you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyrese saw the number appear on his phone. He had missed twenty calls from T-dogg within a five minute time frame.

"Hey boss. You aint going to like this. We got a white boy in the alley."

"A white boy in the alley?"

"I didn't know what else to do with him so I took him out the back door and laid him in the alley."

"What the fuck."

"Someone beat all the fucks out of the horny shit in the ladies room and knocked the shit out the girl he was fuckin."

"I take it this is someone my son knows?"

"Yeah. Noah got jumped too but he isn't as bad off as the white boy."

"Fuck."

"What you want me to do? Do you want me to call Rosita to come with her clean up crew."

"Is he dead?" Tyrese stopped pacing waiting for a response.

"Boss. I don't know. I just put him in the alley. The way he was stomped...I don't know but I know we can't have the law sniffing around here."

"Put Noah on the phone. Now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zach stopped clipping a woman's hair that was sitting the salon chair to give Ms. Mabel his full attention.

"Quiet as kept, homewreckers arent always on the short end of the stick. I don't know why that lie is believeable. Sometimes the homewrecker can get the cheating husband to leave his wife. There is an ole saying from my own granny, "If its good enough- good as gone."

Zach countered, " That aint always true though Ms. Mabel."

"All the homewrecker got to do is be everything that the wife ain't. Now how the homewrecker know what the wife aint is what the cheating scoundrel tells her about his wife. Homewrecker just got to be consistent with it. What confuses the scoundrel is when the wife realizes and starts to do what it takes to keep him home."

Karen was sweeping the floor laughing, "Ms. Mabel you sure are somethin else."

"Nothing confuses a husband more than to have his wife greet him like she is happy to see him. Greet him at the door like he is the best thing next to wonder bread. Have a smile on her face. Then after a while he comes to expect it and when the wife stops being consistent he finds Ms. Homewrecker around the corner who is giddy as hell everytime she see him coming."

"But why she got to be a homewrecker Ms. Mabel? Isn't he wrecking his own home? Isn't it his job to protect his home?"  
"Don't try to flip the script little boy. Take what I say and leave me a lone."


	28. Chapter 28

"It hurts to let go. Sometimes it seems the harder you try to hold on to something or someone the more it wants to get away. You feel like some kind of criminal for having felt, for having wanted. For having wanted to be wanted. It confuses you, because you think that your feelings were wrong and it makes you feel so small because it's so hard to keep it inside when you let it out and it doesn't coma back. You're left so alone that you can't explain. Damn, there's nothing like that, is there? I've been there and you have too. You're nodding your head."  
― Henry Rollins, The Portable Henry Rollins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! You look fantastic! How long has it been Lori?" Deanna marveled at the new Lori with a long bob hair cut and smart pant suit.

"Almost two and a half years."

"You really look amazing."

"I've done a lot of travelling. Reading. My friend, Ms. Mabel I really have to give credit to her. She's persistent. She came and visited when I was at my lowest. It seemed like all my friends were busy living but Ms. Mabel was always checking up on me. "

"Why are you crediting Ms. Mabel and not yourself?"

"Because if it wasn't for her forcing me out the house I would have never left. I would have never left my bed. She would come over before she had to be at work every morning almost and she would make me walk the neighborhood with her until eventually it became a routine."

"Walking is good it helps with working things out in your mind. The exercise in general is a very good thing."

"Ms. Mabel helped me a lot. She told me to travel and see how the world lives and I did. How to appreciate all that I do have."

"How's Rick?"

"He's remarried. He has two and a half kids now. Not counting our two kids."

"He works fast." Deanna was amazed by the news.

"The woman he was cheating on me with he married her before the ink could dry good on our divorce papers. When they got married she was already very pregnant and soon as she gave birth she was pregnant less than two months later and repeat."

"Wow! That's a very fertile couple."

"Back to back babies a little over nine months apart."

"How does it make you feel to see him move on?"

Lori was quiet for a moment. "I still love him. Rick. I am jealous of the way he looks at her. He looks at her like she's the only thing he sees. I want that."

"Why do you do that? Refer to his wife as her. From this point forward I want you to replace her with a name as much as possible. _Her name_."

"Michonne." Lori swallowed. "Her name is Michonne. I watch him watch her. I watch him watch Michonne and I realize how truly invisible I am compared to her."

"Why do you feel like that?"

"Because now I can see what love looks like. He loves Michonne. She is love and he is to her. Her house is in order. The kids are in order. She's hands on and organized. When Ricks comes in the house she stops everything and greets him."

"Acknowledgement is important."

"Michonne puts him first. Above the children. I still find that idea weird in a sense but you can tell even though they love the children dearly that he is first for her and he is the same way. It's hard to explain. I am so jealous. I need to work through this so I can be happy for him-for them."

"Wife is to put her husband first. A husband is to put his wife first. "

"Ms. Mabel says it is in the bible."

"It is."

"She is always telling me some type of scripture."

"So you now see your part. We know Rick's part but you now see how you fit in the narrative on what could have been a better version of you and how receptive your partner would have been. Could have been. I am very proud of you Lori."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bae. Give this to Carl. It's from Stanford University. Fingers crossed that he got accepted. Noah would be glad for a roomy. " Michonne carried their 3 month old daughter over to Rick who laughs when the baby finally let out a loud burp.

Rick took the envelope, "Did you pull some strings?" He kisses his daughter on the forehead before Michonne walked a way.

Michonne put the youngest baby down in the swing while Judith sat on the floor holding her little brother Andre who was 11 months old. She was trying to brush his hair back.

"You know I did." Michonne admitted.

"Do you know how much that school cost?"

"Don't you worry about it. Now give him the letter. Let him open it and we all jump for joy like it's brand new news to us." She stopped to rub her belly because the baby began to flutter about inside which was a unique sensation because she was over 3 months along. She only carried Andre to full term. She had her daughter one month earlier than usual due to high level of stress.

"How much nonsense will Carl and Noah get themselves into if we have them at the same school?"

"Good point Bae. What do you think then?"

"I know he's a smart kid."

"Damn smart kid." Michonne agreed with Rick.

"Damn smart kid." Judith parroted back.

"See, I told you she's getting that from you." Rick laughed.

"Judith baby are you trying to keep me in trouble with your daddy?"

"No, Mimi." She was trying to hold on to her squirming brother who wanted to crawl away and get to his daddy. "Andre be still so I can brush your hair. Don't you want to be pretty?"

"There are three other letters that have arrived that he has not opened that I had no influence over."

"So we let him choose."

"Deal."

"Deal." Rick smacked Michonne's behind with the envelope and gave her a kiss on the lips that would have normally become more passionate if Carl had not entered the room.

"Are you really not tired of each other yet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you were missing for two weeks. What happened when you returned?"

"Rick finally asked for a divorce. He had Andrea as his divorce attorney. I feel like sometimes that they bought my kids from me but that isn't the rational me when I think that way. I actually sold my kids to my husband and his new wife. I know it but sometimes I have to stop my mind from making me bitter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rick told me that you left your kids on Michonne's door step." Andrea did not wait for a response to confirm if it was true or not. "So, this is how we will proceed. Rick gets full custody of the children but will pay you to remain in a home that is fully paid for. A new vehicle of your choice and a stipend of 2k dollars until the kids reach the age of 18yrs old. You have visitation rights that will not supersede if they have special events planned. You have every right to visit their home when ever you like as long as it does not interfere with the routine of keeping them healthy and well adjusted." Andrea took note of the condition of the home, the musty odor and hand me down furniture. She was prepared to offer Lori up to 10 grand per month but Lori agreed to the first offer and signed. Never in her career had she witness a woman give up her children for 2 grand a month. "There will be an adjusted amount for alimony separate from this agreement."

Lori felt like she had to justify why she was signing based on the look that Andrea had on her face. "Why is it a man can leave his wife and expect her to take care of his children while he starts a new life with someone else? He becomes the fun parent that they may see once or twice a month while I get them practically fulltime and have to discipline them. It's not fair. Rick wants out this marriage...He take his damn kids with him."  
"From my understanding you left your badly injured son with his little sister at a property that Michonne doesn't spend a lot of time at. You drove off. What if she wasn't home?"

"Rick and Michonne was there. They were there." Lori stated forcefully.

"What if they weren't?"

"When I think of _What ifs I_ think of what if Shane never met you then I may still have my husband."

" _What if you_ fucked your husband more often you wouldn't be divorcing. _What if you_ get your shit together and take this opportunity to move on because no one stopped living because of you...Just you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyrese had called Rosita to handle things at the club since he was located in California trying to tie up loose ends on a business venture. Within a matter of minutes she arrived in the alley where she found two white girls crying over the boy's badly beaten body.

"What kind of shit is Tyrese getting me into, I don't fucking kill kids. Kids can't be trusted to keep their damn mouths shut no matter the threat or amount of money. I don't hurt kids." She stops by the entry of the alley and calls a number explaining the situation in Spanish. A matter of minutes two Hispanic men grab Beth and Enid covering their mouth and eyes. They take the two girls further in the alley a way from Carl.

Rosita strolls over to the body. She kicks his foot. "Wakey Wakey little boy." When she kicks his foot a second time she notice that he was indeed alive. Rosita makes another call to the clean up crew who arrived quickly and moved Carl into an unmarked van. All video recording wiped clean of him entering the club or being carried out by T-dogg.

When Carl did wake up he was being placed on a stretcher. A good Samaritan found his body in a nearby park.

When word got to Rick and Lori they both entered the hospital coming from two different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you give up custody of your children Lori?"

"I thought by giving up custody I would be the fun parent."

"So that has backfired essentially."

"Yes." Lori paused to consider how badly it did backfire for her and she tried to divert by bringing in a positive. "There are billboards of Rick you know. He's become successful with being in magazines for that high end clothing line. Phillip Lamoge. I think that is the designers name. Rick is very handsome man. He dresses differently. Talks different."

"Sounds like Rick has been successful with change. How about you? Why do you think you haven't really changed on the inside. Outside, the world can see a whole new Lori but, on the inside tell me what's going on? Why haven't you embraced change?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrea and Sasha had a lunch date and waited for Michonne to arrive. When she did she just glowed from pregnancy. It suited her but she was also on her third pregnancy in such a short period of time, while they have only gone through one pregnancy each.

"Damn Girl. You sure you shouldn't get those tubes tied? How many are you striving for?"

"We haven't really talked about it. I'm craving apples. Apple anything." she looks over the menu for an apple dish.

"Not talked about it? Why isn't that a conversation like damn?" Sasha couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you paying for pampers? No. He likes me barefoot and pregnant. I like being barefoot and pregnant but at some point we...Rick and I... will have a conversation and he will get snipped and I will get tied and burned. Happy?"

"I know your womb will be grateful." They all laughed but then Andrea became serious. "Just promise you will let your body rest after this one."

Maggie walks in and pulls up a chair, "Or put Rick in one of the spare bedrooms since you both don't know how to use birth control properly."

"What the hell? You too?"

"Yeah. Sasha forgot to hang up from me so I heard practically your whole conversation."

"Where's Rosita?" Andrea asked Maggie.

"She may not come because she thinks now that you all have kids that you have germs."

"Did you tell her the kids are with their dads today?"

"She said she will see if she can find one of those CDC suits."

Andrea sat back, "God she is crazy as hell."

"You really can't make this shit up." Michonne shook her head. "If she comes in this restaurant in a CDC suit I will beat her ass."

"No. You're pregnant."

"That would be to my advantage."


	29. Chapter 29

"I love you as the mother of my child": the kiss of death.  
Mother of His Child: demotion. I am beginning to see this truism: Mothers are not always wives. I have been stripped of a piece of self."  
― Suzanne Finnamore, Split: A Memoir of Divorce

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toddlers were finally asleep in their respective carrier car seats while the men caught up with each other over at Michonne's house.

Rick was holding his youngest daughter who was the only one of the kids that refused to sleep. She was wide a wake and her hazel eyes were on full display. She had a full head of silky curls. Abigail was becoming more and more a Daddy's girl.

Judith latched on to Michonne and would busy about mimicking Michonne. She preferred Michonne over her own mother. She currently thought Andre was her baby to take care of at all times.

It's been a while since Rick, Daryl, Shane, and Abe have been in the same room in a long time. Glen was in Korea to meet a woman he was to marry based on his parents demands that he marry a good korean girl. They did not like Maggie.

"How's business?"

Shane boasted first, "Damn good, right Abe?" The two have gone into business together flipping houses by fixing them up and re-selling them at a much higher cost than when purchased. Abe and Shane clinked beer bottles.

"We got ten bikes on a waiting list and the bikes go for 80k or more. Business is pretty good. I got Meryl helping."

Abe and Shane both said at the same time, "Meryl?!"

"Yeah. He's been working with me and my crew for the last 6 months. What of it?" Daryl looked at the two men.

"He's not causing any problems? You can't take a backwoods racist out of the backwoods and expect him to know how to chew with out spitting." Abe remarked.

"If Shane can do it then why can't my brother?" Daryl was getting defensive.

"Whoa wait a minute..." Shane began.

Daryl over talked him, "Listen to this shit. " He directed his attention to Rick who was patting his baby on the back. Daryl looks at Shane, "I'm still waiting on an apology by the way." Then back to Rick, "This son of bitch going on about you and me allowing the blood line to be tainted. And get this shit...now here is the craziest shit... He still can't get over you picking someone so dark over Jessie. I don't know why this racist motherfucker can't get it in his head that you don't want Jessie'. I know I come from a family of racist. I know how they think and they don't apologize for it but the worst kind is the one that grin in your face and talk bad about you behind your back. My lady." Daryl was trying not to get emotional. Anytime he referred to his Sasha or felt like he had to defend his choice to his family a rage would build. A protectiveness. " My wife is the most beautiful woman I could ever be honored to love me back just the same and she happen to be a woman of color. No matter how light or how dark that is my Lady and if you talk bad about Michonne that is like talking bad about Sasha."

Rick shook his head and walked out of the kitchen to his daughters bedroom.

"I happen to think Michonne is a gorgeous woman. I would definitely have had at it if the opportunity had presented itself." Abe took another gulp of his beer. He knew shit was about to go down. The whole mood shifted and it was irreversable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX

Maggie was amused by how things have changed between the women before her at the table where they were having lunch. Trying to catch up and what use to be topics about family law or Anti trust conversations they were now immersed in marital sex and babies.

"Daryl is content with twice or three times a week." Sasha laughed.

"Shane is always too tired with running the business and trying to keep up with my schedule..."

"But you have a nanny. What's the problem?" Maggie asked.

"We are both just busy it seems."

"You have to make time."

"Well, I don't have that problem. Rick is always ready and this pregnancy doesn't slow him down either."

"I guess he is trying to make up for lost time." They all laughed.

"He's definitely hands on with the kids as am I."

"How's that working out with Lori?" Andrea was concerned about the stipulation that Lori signed regarding having access to Carl and Judith in Michonne's home any time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick opened the door surprised to see Lori with a new look standing there. The look of surprise caused Lori to blush as Rick took her in from head to toe.

"Wow."

"Hi." Lori blushed.

"Hi."

"I was hoping to see Carl and Judith."

"Um. Yeah. Sure." He stepped aside to allow her to enter.

"You look good Rick." She took in his crisp white buttoned down shirt with the three top buttons undone, denim jeans and barefeet.

"You look fantastic Lori." She blushed again at the compliments.

"Thanks."

"Michonne is out shopping for Judith's birthday party next week. She should be back in a couple of hours."

"I have already bought her a gift." Hearing that Michonne wasn't home gave her an opportunity to come clean and be honest about her original intentions.

"Good. She will be happy. If you want to go to Carl's room I will go and get Judy and bring her to you. She loves Andre so much it's hard to separate her from him. You may have to go in Andre's room she probably won't leave."

"Rick. I lied. I am here to see you. I need to talk to you if you don't mind?"

"Well, sure. He grabbed the baby monitor with video where he could hear and see what was going on with Judith, Andre and their newborn baby Abigail and led Lori into the family room to have a seat.

"Everytime I come over here I can't get over how beautiful everything is in this home. This couch is heaven."

"You remember that sofa your mother gave us for our anniversary gift?"

"Oh my God. Yes. I just thrown it out a few weeks ago."

"We thought that was comfy." They both began to laugh at the memory of the thirty year old couch.

"It served it's purpose."

"Yes. It did. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I miss you."

Rick was startled.

"I miss you Rick. I miss the _us_ before all this happened." She gestured to everything around them.

Rick was silent.

"I want to apologize to you for not being who you needed. I want to thank you for trying to love me despite it all." She said earnestly.

"I don't know exactly what you want me to say. I'm slightly confused." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, "I feel like there is something you want me to say and I have absolutely no idea what."

"I need closure Rick. I need to know when did you know it was over between us. Like when did you know for sure?"

Rick was even more confused and tongue tied than ever before. It's been a little over two years since they divorced and Michonne had just given birth to their second child together about a month ago. How could he answer a question like that without hurting Lori even more than he intended. He pressed the monitor button to have the camera pan to the crib of his new born daughter who's eyes were beginning to flutter open and closed again. He panned the camera back onto Judith playing with Andre who was in a walker.

"I plan to go back to Deanna. I just wanted to know and not make up scenario's in my head."

"I'm sorry Lori. I'm sorry that you haven't come to terms with everythiing an what I did to you wasn't right. I should have spoke up more. I needed you so bad at one point. I did. I loved you Lori. I did. Looking back I did."

Rick wanted to leave it at that hoping that those words would give Lori peace. He didn't want to hurt her more than she was obviously hurting.

"Do you love her more than you loved me?"

"You were my first love. You are the mother of my two kids." There was no way he was going to tell Lori that Michonne will be forever his last and only love and even through eternity.

Lori began to cry. Rick reached over to console Lori. Lori took the opportunity to kiss Rick full on the lips. His lips didn't react to hers in the way that she thought they would. In that moment she realized he was no longer her Rick. This man was a stranger. Nothing about him was familiar. His scent the slight taste from his lips. She had to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30

"When you want something this badly, you don't just give up. You fight and fight until you absolutely can't fight anymore."  
― Gail McHugh, Collide

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Rick was taking his baby back to the nursery he could hear the commotion between Daryl and Shane.

"Why the hell you do that?" Shane demanded from Daryl and they got into a shoving match that Abe tried to stand in between but not before the two got their licks in. What Abe was not prepared for was when Rick returned and punched Shane in the eye and broke his nose. Shane got Rick back and they began wrestling trying to choke each other. The ruckus had the kids a wake and crying.

The wife's of each man came in right after things were broken up by Abe and Daryl. A few expensive things were broken beyond repair. The twins were crying and glad to see their mother Sasha come in the room. Andre and Judith were crying for Rick but when they saw Michonne they really began to wail.

Andrea quickly picked up her son Chadwick who had to be the loudest of the bunch.

"What happened Bae. Oh my God, Bae your bleeding..."She grabbed Judith on one hip and Andre on the other to get them to calm down. She placed Judith down who like her shadow followed her as she went to look for the first aid kit in the powder room off the kitchen. "Help Mimi nurse daddy. Okay?"

"Okay."

"What's going on," Sasha looked to Daryl who shrugged. I think we got it all worked out." He looked to Shane who nodded in agreement. "Give me my ass kickers and let's get out of here."

Shane avoided the look of disappointment that he knew would be all over Andrea's face as he held a towel to his nose that was bleeding profusely.

"I will drive you to the hospital." Was all that Andrea could think to say as Shane grabbed the carrier from her as they headed out of the home.

Abe soon followed behind Shane leaving Rick and Michonne alone with the aftermath. The babies calmed down long enough to latch on too Rick as Michonne began to work on cleaning him up to see how badly his lip was busted.

"What the hell happened?"

"Shane's racist."

"What's new?"

"He said some bad stuff."

"What's new? I had to cuss that motherfudger out on a few occassions so I knew he didn't care for me." She caught herself from saying the word because Judith was listening intently as she helped dab at her dad's lip with a cotton ball. "I just never understood why you were friends and if you were friends why did you never speak up?"

"It really wasn't ever a conversation that we had. I don't recall race as a conversation because it never applied to my situation being married to Lori. I honestly didn't know he felt so strongly about things. Same with Daryl who at the time was with Carol. You don't really feel the impact when you think it does not apply to you."

"I can understand that."

"Just like with you. I fell in love with you. Everything about you. I see your color and it's beautiful to me. I love your dark skin. I love everything on the outside just as much as I love the inside. You are my wife and I wouldn't trade you for anyone and definitely not for all the Jessies in the world."

"I love you Rick."

"I love you Michonne."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you show up Rosita?" Maggie demanded.

"I am not in the mood for static noise."

"We had a good time. You missed out."

"I'm busy preparing for a case. I don't have friends anymore. They all married and had babies."

"I'm not married nor do I have kids so that makes me your only friend."

"What do you want?"

"There is a nanny I want you to check out."

"Do I need to clean up or just pay a visit?"

"Visit."

"Can I do something with the bastard or just the nanny?"

"Rosita. Listen to me closely just visit the nanny."

"ok. If I find something I will have clean up crew on stand by."

"No. If you find something let me know first. Not the clean up crew. It's not that serious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:

"The medication seems to be working a lot better now that my dose has been increased."

Deanna smiled. "That's really good to hear. So what would you like to discuss today Lori?"

"The house is quiet."

"Sometimes that is a good thing."

"How?"

"Because you can get some really good answers when you don't have any distractions. You can sort through problems and solve them a lot faster."

"I think about what Ms. Mabel said she watched at the grocery store."

"Ms. Mabel your walking partner? Right?"

"Yes. She said that she actually watched my friend Mandy make a pass at Rick. Before we were officially over. Divorced."

"Why would Ms. Mabel tell you that? Why would she share that with you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rule number 18...Not everybody is your friend. You can't tell even your friends everything that is going on in your marriage because believe it or not they want what you got and now you given them an in and they will try to take it. Especially a good looking husband like the one you had. Gainfully employed too. Woo chile."

"I don't understand what you mean?" Lori was perplexed.

"Example, I saw your friend Chatty Mandy trying to come onto Rick at the grocery store one day. I was there to get me some buttermilk, anyway...this is that same day I was at your house and Rick was mowing the grass. You probably don't remember but anyway. I'm standing over there trying to make sure the date on the buttermilk isn't expired and I want the carton that is in the middle and listened to your friend just a hitting on your husband. She was just a smiling in his face but of course he didn't pay her no never mind because you know he married the woman he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was that ever an issue or something you noticed?"

"What?"

"Your friends coming on to your husband or a stranger in a restaurant?"

"I don't recall. Everything was innocent. I just didn't notice. Now that he isn't my husband I see what everyone else saw and I can't believe how careless I was. I even made a fool out of my self by going over to their house to try and seduce him while Michonne his wife was gone."

"Why did you do that?

"I wanted to know if he desired me at all."

"Were you?"  
"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um, Bae I changed my mind I am going to pry Judith from Andre and take her to Party City with me so she can pick out her birthday design colors..." Michonne walked in the family room to get to the kids nursery but stopped when she noticed Lori on the couch with a flustered Rick. "Is there a problem here?"

"It is so not what you think." Rick stood to go over to Michonne.

"What should I be thinking? She's the one crying. Is everything alright Lori?"

"Yes. Everything has just been made crystal clear."

"Lori it's been over two years if this isn't going to work for you I can have some changes made where the kids-."

"No. no. no. They are your fucking kids. My kids are no longer mine. I use to have kids a husband- not anymore. You bought them from me. They are yours just like my husband is yours." She screamed in frustration.

"Okay, What is going on here, Rick?" Michonne looked to Rick for answers. "Please tell me this is something you can handle and if not I can make a call. I can't have this in my home. I can't. I will check up on the babies and when I come out this needs to be handled."

Rick blurted out, "She kissed me before you walked in..." Lori was surprised at Rick's admission and how he made it quickly. Lori was hoping to use it as a conflict within Rick's marriage.

Michonne stopped in her tracks. She turned to not look at her husband but at the back of Lori's head, "Why would you do that Lori? Did you really want to know what I taste like?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Knowing what you know now, what would you have done differently?"

"I would never have had Judith."

"This means you would not have had sex with your husband even that one time."

"I know."

"More than two years is a long time to hold on to disappointment, anger, resentment, whether justifiable or not. These are varying degree of the same emotion. Disappointment can cause one to be angry. Anger can cause resentment. Anger. Why do you allow anger to drive you to act in a manner that makes you so destructive? You are being actively destructive Lori." This was an unusual move for Deanna. Normally she wanted her patients to come to conclusions or to name their behavior. This dance with Lori was becoming exhausting.


	31. Chapter 31

"You never get over it", she said, "but you get where it doesn't bother you so much"."  
― Jeffrey Eugenides, The Virgin Suicides

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Michonne what are you doing you know we have to wait the six weeks."

"Rick what are you talking about? You got all these pillows in between us."

Michonne peered over the wall of pillows to find Rick fast asleep with a hard on that was pitching a tent under the sheet.

"Two weeks left. .." Rick whimpered.

"Rick. Wake up. You are talking in your sleep."

Rick startled awake to find Michonne's lips saying something but he grabbed them with his own with so much need. "I want you baby."

"I want you." She kissed him right back and they both conveniently forgot the fourteen days they needed to wait before resuming sexual activity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A whistle. That whistle. That tune. Negan was outside her property waiting to be buzzed in. Michonne had a face mask on and her dreads wrapped in a towel piled on top of her head. She began to panic and scurry about trying to get her self together.

She broke it off with Rick and with his wife missing it was best. Lori had been missing almost two weeks and Michonne felt it was necessary that he concentrate on finding his wife than trying to juggle her and his search efforts.

MIchonne could hear Negan still whistling, waiting. She went to scrub her face clean and put on a pair of baggy sweat pants and sweatshirt to conceal what she wasn't ready to deal with when all of a sudden she had this feeling. A rolling wave of nausea. Her mouth was watery. She began to dry heave. Michonne found herself hugging her toilet bowl.

"Listen to this whistling idiot. He just whistles and whistles and she just comes a running. Keep whistling you whistling idiot."

"Rosita." Negan could see the white van blocking him in and she was at his driverside window with a gun that had a silencer.

"I see you have a choice to make. You crash her gate but that would be because you have a bullet in your head or you can get out the car and let's go for a little ride."

"Rosita. It was just a damn dog."

"Pick your poison."

Michonne had passed out on the floor of her bathroom. She came too the next morning but she was weak and dehydrated she went to her bathroom mirror and gazed at her ashen face in the mirror that was above the sink. She rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth vigorously. She felt another wave and decided to make it to her bed to lie down.

"She's okay. She's up now. Phone." Rosita was sitting on the Chaise in Michonne's dimly lit bedroom handing the phone over.

Michonne waved it a way. "What kind of friend are you? You let me lay there?"

"I didn't kick you." Rosita said as if that was a consolation. She realized Michonne wasn't going to take the phone, "She doesn't want to talk to you Andrea so I will put you on speaker so you can be apart of this conversation."

"Rosita will you get her some water please." Andrea was exasperated.

"I have something to say. I am angry that you let a man whistle control you. I was angry that the whistling man killed my dog. But we don't have to worry about the whistling man any longer."

"Negan?" The memory of the day before came flooding back. Negan was waiting for her to open the gates. "I was going to tell him, Rosita. I was going to tell him that..."

"Your pregnant. Very fucking pregnant. Like overnite you just blew up! Where's that married redneck?"

"Looking for his wife." Michonne buried her face in her pillow.

"Want me to tell him where his wife is?"

"You know where his wife is and you never said a word?"

"Did you do something to his wife, Rosita?" Andrea yelled into the phone.

"Why do you two always think the worst. I just know where the crazy lady has been hiding. No one asked me so I thought maybe no one wanted her found."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What made you come back Lori. You were gone two weeks. From what I am understanding from you, you could have stayed away longer..."

"I wanted to know if he would realize it was me that he wanted. I thought if I just went a way Rick would realize that he loves me."

"How did that work out?" Deanna asked.

"I was with Meryl in the cabin he had built on government property. Nothing romantic ever. His family was always good to me and my family when we were younger. I needed a place to stay and he offered the cabin. By the time I had enough of the great outdoors Meryl had got a phone call and became persistent that I leave and go home or he would be a dead man. I got wind that something happened to Carl. I had to rush to the hospital where Carl was taken. Rick was just getting there too. To see Carl like that...it was too much. Too much for the both of us, I would say. We were both crying but not once did he hold me. He was with Carl but he was not with me. We were sad for the same person separately. It was an eye opener because then I could actually feel the disconnect. When he saw me his eyes didn't have what I thought he would have towards me. I didn't see relief either, "hey I'm alive. I'm not dead.' There was no relief. Just ok... can we get this divorce. He didn't care that I was with Meryl. Didn't care and Rick is a very jealous man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand the stunt you pulled." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to even try to understand. What I need you to understand Lori is that I am moving on and I want a divorce. From my lips to your ear. I. want. a. divorce."

"You will do this while our son Carl is fighting for his life?" Lori went even more pale as the little color she did have drained from her face. "He's going to lose an eye."

"This is not connected to Carl. This is between us. I am not trying to make this any more harder than it is." Rick looked at her squarely in the hospital cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what can you take away from that?" Deanna asked.

"No amount of running changed anything. He wanted a divorce so I gave him one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane was exhausted as he walked in the house that he lived with Andrea and his son Chadwick. His nose was healing fine. He felt like he lost two of his closes friends Rick, and Daryl. He couldn't figure out how to make amends.

Shane noticed that Andrea's car was not there so that meant he had the house to himself. He was feeling down and no one could make him feel good about himself like Stephanie the nanny. A dim light was on in her bedroom that was off of the kitchen. Shane knocked three times and came strolling to a stop when he opened the door.

"Have a seat."

Shane eyes widen his breath caught. "Rosita..."

"She is a wild one here. I had to gag her and tie her down. She knows a little self defense but she very amatuer." Rosita petted the nannys hair strands down.

The nanny had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rosita..."

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Fuck."

"Is that what you were coming in here to do with this nanny?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me, Mr. Redneck? You know I have you on my list to kill do you want to be moved up to my right now list?"

Shane began to relive the Carol scene and how easy Rosita had taken her out and how easy for her to have the clean up crew come and dispose of him.

"What were you coming in here to do with this Nanny?"

"Fuck her." Shane began to cry.

"I just don't know why Andrea would have such an attractive bone around a greedy dog. Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. Today is your last day bone. You are going on a little trip far far far a way where you can't be so destructive in _this_ home. Any other home...but not this one. You come back bone or if this dog brings you back I will kill you both. Head shot. Then my clean up crew will come and dispose of both your bodies."

"Rosita...I'm sorry."

"You save that for your wife. You will need to explain why this room is in disarray and broken."

The next morning Rosa went to Andrea with great concern, "There's a woman here who says she is the new nanny."

"New Nanny?"


	32. Chapter 32

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rosita. What did you do with my original Nanny?" Andrea asked through gritted teeth.

"Why are you asking me? Why not your husband? Why must I be the one to answer to you? I am not married to you."

"Rosita where's the Nanny?" Andrea asked a second time.

"Ask Shane." Click. Rosita hung up the phone and handed it over to her trusted worker that stood no more than 4 ft. tall after he finished binding the rope with a cedar block to the Nanny's ankles. The Nanny was bound and gagged...out in the middle of the ocean on a beautiful yacht.

"I knew you would be trouble. You have wild eyes bone. They are not wild because you fear me but wild because you think you can defeat me. I cannot be defeated bone and it is a shame you must die knowing that-than trusting my word. So I have taken you far far a way like I promised I would. I stand by my word. Without my word my threat is meaningless. You understand bone?"

Tears were streaming down the Nanny's cheeks as she tried to wiggle from another man that was on the boat that stood almost 7 ft. tall and was nothing but muscle who picked her up and tossed her into the ocean. The man that was no more than 4ft tall dropped the cedar block and before she could actually sink Rosita put a bullet in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Michonne...Mimi...Sorry. Mimi, I was wondering if I can talk to you and dad about my decision on which school I have chosen and some other things."

"Sure, Carl."

"Yes, son." Rick straightened up from talking to the baby that was still growing in Michonne's womb and rubbing her belly.

Carl sat across from them chuckling, "Do you ever get enough of each other?"

"Is that the other things you want to talk about?" Michonne asked laughing. "I enjoy your dad's company and the way he acts he loves my company. Something wrong with that?"

"No. Not at all. It's just a good look on my Dad, which is part of the some other things...You are good for my Dad. You make him happy and it makes me happy and glad that he has someone that loves him just as much. It helps my decision to go to Harvard and not worry that he is lonely especially with all the babies that will be in this house.

"Harvard?" Rick was stunned. He was aware of Stanford and three other schools.

"When did you get an acceptance letter from Harvard?" Michonne asked.

"I got it today."

Rick gave Michonne a look and she immediately admitted, "I had nothing to do with that." Michonne. quickly as her pregnancy would allow, went over to Carl and hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I am so happy for you!" Carl hugged her back.

"Congrats son!" Rick stood and patted his son on the back. "You sure about Harvard?" Rick still gave Michonne a look that he still didn't believe her.

"Yes Dad, I am sure."

"I also wanted to tell you MiMi...I don't blame you for what happened to my eye. I don't blame you at all. I don't blame you dad. I am sorry... I feel like I have to apologize for my Mom." Carl began to cry.

"Son you are not responsible for your mother nor her behavior."

"It's just what she did at Judith party."

Michonne hugged Carl to her and Rick joined in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy. Mommy. Look what I got." Judith stunned to see her life size gift at her birthday party.

"Wow. What a beautiful dollhouse." Lori commented.

"Not you." Judith looked away from Lori and her attention went back to Michonne, "Mommy...Mommy..."

"One second Judy love. One second as I get this hat to stay on Daddy or else." Michonne was busy trying to keep Rick in his birthday hat that everyone was wearing but him because he insisted the rubber portion was irritating.

"She is not your Mom. I am your mother Judith Grimes. I am." Lori yelled.

Judith became frightened and clung to Michonne's legs.

Michonne's attention was taken from her task and Rick threw the hat on the table. Everyone in attendance was stunned at the outburst from Lori.

"Come on Judy love, show MOMMY what you have..." Judith let go of Michonne's leg and took her hand and led Michonne to the life size home for anyone under four feet. Michonne had the home built just in time for the party and it was a small replica of the home in which they lived.

"You really going to do this here? Right now?" Rick's voice was full of frustration as he carried his daughter Abigail who was beginning to suckle on his neck.

"She is not Judith's mother. I am. As their father and out of respect to me you should have corrected Judith" Lori looked away from the back of Michonne to look at Rick who was just inches from her. "She's the reason Carl is missing an eye. Am I the only one who's willing to say it out loud? I am her Mother. You can't change that fact."

"What kind of mother would just give away their kids and not fight for them?" Carl stood on the other side of the picnic table that held the large birthday cake that was in the colors that Judith picked Pink, Purple and Yellow. "She is Mommy to Judith. She is and has been more of a mother these last two years than you have been -that's for sure. What I don't understand is Dad has moved on. Why haven't you?" Carl was flushed with anger towards his mother making a scene.

Sasha tried to intervene, "Can you two or three take it inside the house."

"Crazy Lady. Take your crazy- behind closed doors before I have to do something with you." Rosita offered her thinly laced threat. "You will be the only excitement I would have in all this kid infested activity."

Shane whispered in Lori's ear, "Go in the house Lori. Go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did I tell you Rosita?" Maggie asked yelling into the phone.

Rosita sighed, "I do what I want and what is best."

"Rosita. I told you to tell me what you found out about the nanny and Shane. I didn't tell you to do anything to the nanny. Now, I got Andrea pissed off with me. What the fuck you do with the nanny?"

"I had to toss the bone. Splash, Splash, Pow."

"Fuck Rosita." Maggie put the phone to her forehead.

"I can't help that Andrea isn't fucking her husband and she's fucking Tyrese. I can't help that. Only reason Shane went for the bone. You don't feed the dog then dog will eventually find a bone. Isn't that how Michonne got that Hillbilly Redneck she's with?"

"Andrea is back to fucking Tyrese?"

"She never stopped. Poor Michonne is going to be so pissed off if she finds out." Rosita was tickled at the possibility of Andrea being exposed.

"You better not tell her. Rosita don't you dare tell Michonne."

"I won't unless she ask and then I will tell it and I will tell it all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need to stop with this." Tyrese got up from the bed and began to get dressed.

"Okay." Andrea agreed.

"You need to make things right with your husband." Tyrese put his shoes on.

"I will. I just. I love you Tyrese. I love being with you."

"I love my sister and I just got my relationship with her back on track and I don't want to have it derailed if she finds out I am messing around with one of her friends. She will be pissed with both of us if she finds out." He leaned down to kiss Andrea on the lips and the kiss quickly began to get carried a way. But Tyrese was standing firm in his decision the little visit he got from Rosita helped him nudge the end along sooner than later.

"Why didn't I marry you?" Andrea pouted.

"Because I never asked." Tyrese responded matter of fact.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We got less than six weeks to go then baby number three will be here."

"You're excited."

"Aren't you?"

"Not really." Rick kissed the back of her neck.

Michonne turned her head slightly to look at the shirtless Rick who was snuggled up behind her, "What are you saying to me Bae?"

"I am saying that once you have my baby then I have to wait 6 weeks before I can have you again. Do you know how long six weeks is?"

"Is this coming from the man who went two years...You telling me you can't wait six lousy weeks?"

"Well with the back to back babies. NO. And after having sex with my most adored person in the world I can't imagine going without being inside you. Loving you. Hearing you say...Oh Rick...I love it just like that Rick...do it to me like that baby...Harder baby...faster Rick..."

They both laughed.

"Don't get me started on you. Like right now. What's that on my ass cheek?" Michonne asked.

"Well if you let me pull down those granny panties I am quite sure I can refresh your memory."

"See that is why I am going to always be pregnant. You only have one thing on your mind."

"No. Not true. After this baby we are going to wait the whole six weeks and I will take up residence in the guest room on the other side of the nursery."

"You will not."

"Yes. I will. I can't be in the same bed with you that length of time granny panties or not."

"You really like my Laperla don't you."

"Oh, my God do I love your fancy contraptions."

Michonne giggled as she could feel Rick pulling down her granny panties.


	33. Chapter 33

"Patience is the calm acceptance that things can happen in a different order than the one you have in mind."  
― David G. Allen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can barely tell you have a glass eye. Someone would have to be all up in your face to notice and even then it isn't really noticeable." Noah remarked.

"My mom believes that if my Dad never messed around with Mimi I wouldn't have lost my eye. I think if she were going to blame anyone blame Shane and Andrea for meeting, falling in love, and getting married. It was the wedding that started it all. My mother has some lucid moments but mostly she becoming less and less crazy as long as she stays away. My concern is really my scar by my eye though."

Noah only shook his head about Carl's mom and all the chaos she continued to bring to the new family that was created by two people that happened to fall in love with each other. He had nothing to add to that subject but he hated that Carl was concerned about his appearance and was feeling self conscious about it. "Adds character." Noah plopped down on Carls bed in the dorm room. "How's my Aunt Mimi doing? She have the baby yet?"

"I think my Dad said they have two more weeks to go. It's weird to see him with Mimi. It's like he is a different person. A different type of husband and dad compared to when he was with my mom." Carl pats his hair down to cover the scar as he continues, "I think about it and less than three years I will have three additional syblings. I kind of miss them. Andre was starting to fight Judith off who is insistent in making him in to a girl doll when she has Abigail that is a girl."

Noah laughed heartily at Andre's predicament. "Your dad is definitely keeping my Aunt pregnant that is for sure. I guess it does not matter what age you are birth control is still not practiced to prevent pregnancy. They talk about the young. HA."

"I've rummaged in their bedroom many times when they are out of the house together and they still have the same box of un-opened condoms. They know about it they just don't practice it."

The two boys laughed together.

Noah quickly changed the subject, "I thought you were coming over to Harvard. What changed?"

"Stanford is good as any of the elite schools."

"Is it because Enid is here?"

Carl didn't respond as he stood looking at his reflection in the full length mirror wondering if the dress slacks and loafers were a different look for him. He wasn't real sure about it as he kept looking at his feet.

"I knew it was because Enid is here. I haven't told her you have chosen Stanford. She may be pleasantly surprised."

"You think so?"

"Sure."

"What car you driving?"

"Mimi got me a BMW 325i. It was either that or a Volvo C30 if my Dad had his way."

"Volvos are good cars. They don't even make the C30 anymore what was your dad thinking?"

"He wasn't. That was why Mimi intervened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl wasn't happy to see his brother Meryl at the dinner table with his wife and twins when he got home from a long day in the motorcycle shop.

"What you doing here?" Daryl asked after he washed his hands in the powder room and sat at the head of the dinner table.

"I was asking for a favor but your wife claims to know nothing about our little arrangement." Meryl sat back in his chair and looked from Sasha to Daryl.

"What do you want?"

"I need help with Rosita."

"Rosita?" Daryl was surprised.

"500 dollars isn't enough."

"What you think I should do about it?" Daryl asked.

"I know it should be worth more. Don't you agree Sasha? I am still traumatized by how Carol went out. I mean not as traumatized as the beat down you received but none the less they-Rosita and my brother here blew Carols brains out. The knowledge I have is worth probably 10 grand or more per month."

"Didn't I supply you with a job?"

"I mean I am negotiable."

"I am not fucking with Rosita." Daryl looked across the other end of the table and Sasha did not meet his eyes. She grabbed her babies and quietly left the room. When she was gone Daryl asked, "What is your fucking problem bring this shit into my home. Bringing my wife into this."

Meryl tried to sound sensible, "You're right. With Sasha being pregnant again, Damn what was I thinking." Meryl mocked concern.

Daryl's voice was low and serious, "You go fuck around with Rosita if you want too. I ain't got shit to do with it and leave me out of it. But if I ever catch you in my home sitting at my table like you an invited guest again I will kill you my fucking self."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want?" Rosita asked without looking from the papers she was sifting through at her desk in the large office on the top floor of a law firm with glass windows behind her. A person can see out but not in."

"We need to talk."

"No **_we_** don't. You do. Now talk."

"It's about Andrea, I just want you to know that we are back on track."

Rosita kept writing. Not once did she look up or remark.

"Just thought you should know." Shane waited realizing that she wasn't going to say anything, "Andrea is pregnant and I know she was fucking around with Tyrese. I've known for a while."

Rosita was visibly amused, "Well she always liked her dick thick long and chocolate."

"The baby may not even be mine."  
Rosita said with certainty as she stopped what she was doing and looked directly at Shane, "It's yours and now that pussy Chadwick will have a sibling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop it Rosita. He's scared of you." Andrea handed Chadwick over to the nanny who carried him away.

"He's a pussy."

"Stop calling my son a pussy." Andrea threw her son's pacifier at Rosita who was standing in the doorway not making up her mind whether or not she was going to come in or stay in the threshold.

Rosita could have caught the pacifier but she let it go passed her to the front lawn.  
"I hate his crying. Annoying. Now speak quickly so I can be gone. His cries are detrimental to my delicate ear drums."

"Sasha has been trying to get in contact with you. Why aren't you answering her calls?"

"She's pregnant again. I can't speak to her. So disappointing that she continues to breed with the worst bloodline."

"Rosita, she was calling you to let you know you have a loose end. Meryl wants more money."

"Does he now?" Rosita laughed.

"He's talking 10 grand or more."

"I must pay him a little visit. I need to refresh his memory. Short term memory will be the death of him."

"Michonne will be having her baby any day now. When was the last time you talked to Michonne?" Andrea was trying to gauge if Rosita had exposed her and the relationship she was maintaining with Michonnes' brother.

"Why do you think I care about all this breeding you fools are doing? I only have one friend and that is Maggie. She is not married. She is not fucking redneck hillbillies and she is not pregnant. Makings of a good friendship. Either way I have not told her you are fucking around with Tyrese. I have not said a word but if she ask me I will tell it so you may want to clear your conscience with her as soon as possible." Rosita made her decision to turn and leave instead of coming into visit with Andrea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I like this house Lori. This house is cute."

"I had to sell the other house. Too many memories."

"How many bedrooms in this?"

"Just two. I figured if Carl ever wants to come by he can have the couch if I have Judith."

"How's all that going. Over two years ain't it?"

"Three years in no time." Lori laughed.

"How many kids he got over there now?"

"Together they have Andre, Abigail and the baby that is due any day now."

"That ex-husband of yours sure worked fast." Ms. Mabel noticed the change in Lori, "Is it still a sore subject with you Lori? If so I am sorry for bringing it up." Ms. Mabel apologized.

"No...I just had to distance myself some even if that meant not seeing my kids as often."

"You definitely no good to them if you are bitter. Now that is for certain."

"Judith even calls Michonne, Mommy." A ghost of a smile was on Lori's lips.

"Well, that's a good thing. You can rest your mind that your daughter ain't being ill treated. That Michonne is treating her motherly. That's is indeed a good thing. We got so many evil step mothers in the world doing all kinds of harm to children that didn't ask to be in their care but in need for whatever reason...I just don't have a negative thing to say about that new wife of his if that is the worst thing that is happening with your kids. I heard Carl is going to some big time school. I saw him the other day whizzing by in a new car. Black. It sure was nice I tell you. He grew into a fine young man. Nope I can't say nothing negative about a woman that helped that come about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Judith ran as fast as her little feet would take her to the master bedroom where her dad was on the phone with Andrea discussing another contract that came in for him.

"Daddy's on the phone Judith..." Rick reprimanded with an index finger to his lips as he continued to listen to the terms of the contract.

"Mommy's bleeding daddy. I need the first aid kit. I can't reach it. It's on the back of her pants daddy. I got to help her."

The words from his daughter's lips to his ear travelled but were not lost on him as he dropped the phone and rushed out the room to find Michonne in the kitchen moaning from the pain. The baby was going to be two weeks early.

"The contractions have started. They are more intense than last night." Michonne said as a matter of fact.

"What's the time between them?"

"Two minutes apart just about but they are doozies when they hit Bae."

"Mommy, Daddy wouldn't reach me the first aid kit to help you."

"That's okay Judy baby, Daddy is going to help me out of these pants before the next contraction and help me with a house dress while you get me a cute outfit for the new baby okay Judy Baby?"

Judith ran from the room to go to the nursery where the new baby clothes were to make her decision.

"I will grab a robe. You don't have time for a shower Michonne. I know that is what you are trying to do. To get me to get you to the master bedroom. No it's not going to happen. I am not delivering a baby in the shower because you want to be as clean as possible before leaving the house."

"AHHHHH...Rick..." Michonne was hit with another contraction.

"Breathe. I will be back with a robe and we are going to the hospital." Rick was back in seconds. By the time Michonne contractions were over Rick had Judith who was fretting that she needed more time to decide on an outfit as she carried the diaper bag while Rick had Andre and Abigail in their carriers fast asleep ready to go as he helped Michonne put the robe on.

"What about my suitcase Rick?"

"It's already in the Volvo along with Judith's car seat. Now do you need me to strap them in first and come back to assist you or what?"

"Owwww...AHHHH..." The contraction were down to a minute and half apart. The hospital was less than 10 minutes away. Rick didn't wait. He put the babies in the car and got Judith buckled in her seat who was still fretting that she should have picked out a different outfit for the new baby.

Rick ran to Michonne who was at the front door closing it behind her.

"Now aren't you glad I parked the SUV in the front of the house instead of the garage?"

"That's why I love you Bae. You take good care of me and you think quick and keep me good and pregnant."

Rick smiled for a second listening to her praise even if she was being slightly facetious.

Another contraction hit and she waited on the last step.

"Breathe. Breathe." Rick held Michonnes' hand and rubbed her back.

"Come on Mommy. You almost in the car." Judith yelled encouragement. "Show daddy you aren't slow. Daddy always says that damn woman is so slow."

"What?" Michonne contraction subsided. "So you saying damn around my babies?"

"I had to emphasize just how slow you are." Rick closed the door after he helped Michonne inside.

Rick got in the driver side and began driving slightly over the speed limit.

"What else does daddy say about me Judy Baby?"

"Mm. Mm. Mm. That some good loving over there."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I wrote this chapter with little sleep the first time. Woke up and was like what the heck. Re-wrote this chapter and still mind you I haven't been sleeping well just 30 minutes more than the night before...I need to write what is readily on my fingers it seems and soon you will notice stories meshing with other stories but still very different stories. I have a story I will be posting called the True Black Mamba who dances with the Red Viper. It will be just as convoluted as all hell but I think it would be fun. It will have the Zombie Apocalypse as it's backdrop. I am taking my time with writing it because I want to have instant updates or quick updates. I kind of rammed the two characters in this story, because the newest story is so on my fingertips. Anyway this is the last of the chapter for this story that took a zig zag and then off the charted path to insanity. Thanks for the reviews for those who read the first posting. Don't think much will change by re-reading it but at least you have a better understanding or maybe not. LOL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I finally figured out that not every crisis can be managed. As much as we want to keep ourselves safe, we can't protect ourselves from everything. If we want to embrace life, we also have to embrace chaos."  
― Susan Elizabeth Phillips, Breathing Room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sent them a card."

Deanna was surprised by Lori, "Really."

"Congratulations to your growing family." Lori had a sad smile on her face.

"So you moved on?"

"Yes. I would say so. I am dating now."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am also going to be a grandmother. I haven't told Rick yet. Our son Carl got married, eloped last week and Enid is expecting."

"Wow. What news. Do you think it is your place to tell Rick? Don't you think it is your son's news to reveal when he is ready?"

"I suppose you are right." Lori continued to wear a sad smile. "Dating has helped me let go. Finding my value without Rick has been a very difficult challenge. I have found that I am valuable. I can honestly say I have moved on and that it hurts less and less."

"Everything takes time. Sometimes it takes longer for some than others. I am very happy for you Lori."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meryl was strapped in a chair. He had use of his hands that rested on the metal table. The room was sterile. He was positioned in the middle of the room. Rosita was visibly amused to see his face wear so many emotions that she was giddy when she got his final expression and that was smug satisfaction. That was what she waited to see. She had all day to wait for him to get there. He went from confusion, rage, fear, and to where he was at the moment and it filled Rosita with so much glee that her whole demeanor was almost unrecognizable to those that worked for her. The clean up crew.

Rosita had placed five 100 dollar bills in one meager pile and 10,000 dollars in another pile. Meryl had two piles before him on the table. All he had to do was decide which pile was worth his silence. He had to make the decision on which pile that would keep him from running his mouth.

Meryl was hesitant. He wanted to know what was the catch. Rosita had the 7ft body builder untie Meryl to gain his confidence and hopefully that would hasten his decision. Within seconds Meryl took his right hand to grab at the pile that contained 10,000 when Rosita who had a hatchet hidden behind her back instantly cut his hand off at the wrist. He immediately went into shock as he watched his severed hand twitch and blood cover the money.

"Poor, Poor Meryl now your left hand will always wonder what the your right hand is doing...worry no more it's gone. Bye Bye. I have a tank of piranhas that would love this tasty feast." Rosita looked to her partner Maria from the clean up crew, who was barely 4ft, "Bag it. Bring it to my loft. Edward make sure he doesn't bleed out too much. Take good care of Meryl and fashion him a hook of sorts when its ready."

Meryl couldn't help but notice that his blood was all over the 10 thousand dollars.

"You will never look at 10k the same ever again." Rosita final remarks before Meryl loss consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is there something you want to say to me, Shane?" Andrea handed Chadwick off to the nanny. "You've been complaining a lot lately. I know it isn't about the new Nanny that has you feeling some type of way. I suggest you spit it out."

"I wouldn't consider her new anymore. Bertha has been with us for a while now. I don't have any idea why you would be concerned about me and the nanny. Seems like you took care of that..."

"Shane, sometimes you are warm and then cold. I really wish you would make up your mind."

"I don't want a divorce Andrea. I do want some time a part. I want to still be there for the birth of the baby."

"You put it out there just like that. Wow. The baby is due any day now you jackass." Andrea couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I gave this some thought."

"What's going on Shane? I thought we were working through this together? What's changed? I am really confused here."

"I signed a month to month lease in Atlanta. I would like to have Chad every other weekend. I will give the nanny my address of where to drop him off."

"You aren't trying to work this out." Andrea stated flatly.

"I never said that. I said I want to separate. I think it would be better."

"For who? You?"

Shane did not respond. He thought it would be better for him to have some space just in case the child came out not looking like him. Just in case the baby came out with a year 'round tan and frizzy hair.

The whole thought had him twisted up inside. Especially not having Rick and Daryl to bounce things off of. He made his decision without any guidance from anyone else. What would be best for all involved. If the baby looked like it could be his he would move back in to the home and try the family thing again with Andrea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne was in the backyard holding her new 3month old while Judith and Andre played in the life size doll house. Abigail sat in her play pen wailing when she caught sight of her daddy who was shouting all through the house for his wife. He arrived home. He was gone three weeks to Italy for a photo shoot and he was more hands on with the ad campaign since he was taking more time investing his money into different opportunities that Andrea would whisper in his ear to do. He didn't realize he had such a knack for business marketing ad campaign.

"There you are."

Michonne smiled at the sight of him as he strolled over to his baby girl and lifted her out of the play pen and into his arms with a big fat kiss on Abigails cheek. Abigail immediately stopped crying, she clung to Rick. Rick walked over to Michonne and kissed her on the lips.

"Good flight?"

"Always good when it is in the direction of coming home to you."

"You are always trying to get in my panties."

Rick kissed Michonne again on the lips. He then bent and kissed his newest son on the forehead.

"Judith, Andre, daddy is here."

The two little kids came rushing out of the playhouse to greet their daddy.

"Hey, Hey. I am being attacked."

"Glad you are back baby."

"Glad to be back."

Michonne and Rick together got the kids fed, and put to bed. It was a slight nip in the air so Rick lit up the outdoor fireplace. He carried the baby monitor and placed it on the outdoor table volume on high with video camera constantly panning in and out on each child in 10 second intervals.

"What are you doing?" Michonne stood in the door way in her pajamas as she watched Rick toss logs into the flames.

"I thought we test this outdoor bed canopy contraption we have out here. I got the wine and I have your glass on full. I am sorry I was gone so long. I don't like being away like that...not being able to help you around the house and with the kids."

"You out there making money Rick. You were handling business. No apologies for that are needed. You do your thing. I hold it down at home. Simple."

"Yeah. You make it seem that way. Everything is still in order."

"I am always with you Rick. Never doubt that."

Rick stood still as he watched the woman he knew he would spend his life with walk over with her baby monitor in hand and placed it on the other side of the out door bed. She climbed to the middle and was on her knees when she beckoned her husband to come to her.

"I love you Mr. Grimes."

"I love you Mrs. Grimes."

Rick began kissing along Michonnes neck and he made quick work at removing her pajama top so he could fondle her breast that were beginning to leak milk so he lapped up the over flow with his tongue.

"How is it you still taste so fucking good Michonne?"

"Your so silly." Michonne laughed as she took his face into her hands and brought him to her lips where she kissed him with so much passion they knew in an instant that this would be one of their best love making sessions of all time until they heard a cry coming from the baby monitor and then another and another.

Quickly as the fussiness began as quickly it was calmed by Rick going in checking and rubbing backs did all babies fall back to sleep.

Michonne watched her husband from the baby monitor work his magic and he was right back to her to resume where they had left off.

Both satiated. Michonne nuzzled closely into Rick and he lightly carressed her back as they had their pillow talk on the outside bed with the fireplace giving off the right amount of heat to make the mood romantic and cozy.

"Michonne..."

"I know it's crazy but..."

"We've been together for how long and now you tell me this?"

"Would you rather me have kept it from you longer or never told you?"

"No. I am certainly not saying that...I just don't know what to do with what you have told me."

"Which part are you having difficulties with?"

"Rosita and the Clean up crew. What possibly happened to Carol. Your brother Tyrese..."

"How about my part?" Michonne wanted to know if Rick had any condemnation towards her, what she has done, what she is capable of and how fast she could put a man down on his back.

"You and Rosita? You are the true black Mamba and Rosita is the Red Viper? I haven't even gotten to that part of your story to factor how all of it makes absolutely no sense. This pillow talk has to be thee most interesting we have ever had."

"I want you to know what your dealing with. I want you to know I will protect what we have even though having a family will seem to be my weakness...it is not."

Rick eyed Michonne but he couldn't see her face that was hidden by her dreads. He was trying to process the story that she revealed in part but he knew he wasn't asking the right questions but he didn't have a clue how to go about it without resolving the issue that Carol was essentially murdered. That was where he was stuck. What part Michonne played into it concerned him because as she swore to protect her family he would certainly protect what they had together just the same.

"So why are you friends with Andrea if she did what you said she did to your brother?"

"Because she did try to make it right but her father was hell bent. Plus she is paying me to stay off her ass. She has her hand in the politcal forum not just entertainment. She is the inside chess piece. Moves were made to clear my brothers name and Rosita made sure it was erased. The deal not only consisted of paying me it also consisted of her and Tyrese to not resume any romantic relationship. Andrea was to not fuck around with Tyrese but now I have to pay her a little visit. Refresh her memory."

"To what end Michonne?"

"Until I am bored or until Rosita goes rogue . Rosita is crazy as fuck. I don't know why anyone would get Rosita involved as often as they have been."

"So if you are the Black Mamba, and Rosita is the Red Viper, then who is Sasha? Maggie?"

"Sasha is the Rattlesnake. She will warn you if you are crossing the line but she has been off her fucking game when Carol and friends got her. Maggie is the Cobra...shy but when cornered..."

"Snakes."

"Better than witches."

"I thought you said that in college you and..."

"A story. Now _you_ **know** the story from my lips to your ears."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you bothering me?"

"You switched out the babies?"

"Who's asking?"

"I am asking." Maggie couldn't help her frustration when talking to Rosita.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because Andrea believe that the baby isn't her baby."

"Blond hair blue eyes. Why would it not be her baby?"

"She is insisting that the baby doesn't feel like its her's."

"Maybe she is experiencing that mental illness that pregnant women who give birth tend to breathe on each other what is it called?"

"Post partum and it is not..."

"I don't need a science or medical lecture, for you are not a scientist nor a medical doctor. Now why are _YOU_ bothering me?"

"Call Andrea."

"No. You tell Andrea to call me. I no longer cater to her after this big favor. No longer. I have my own little quivers where her hand delves. She is useless to me as is this fucking conversation."

"Why don't you fuck with Michonne and her family?"

"Because Michonne doesn't bother me with shit. Plus she is more dangerous than all of you combined. She is a mother lion. Mother lions are dangerous they would go to great lengths to protect...like a bear. Mother bear."

"I have no idea how the true Black Mamba would like being called a bear or a lioness."

"You go ask her. I bet it makes no difference."

"Tell me Rosita." Maggie commanded.

"Fresh. Mother wanted money more than baby. I made her dream come true. Money, I got baby. Andrea got her blue eyed screaming demon and Tyrese got his daughter."

"You setting Andrea up."

"I want her wiped off the face of the earth. She is very bothersome. She brought the plague to the snake den. We were all fine with out all these men, love, and babies. I blame her."

"You know you are Crazy Rosita?"

"Now just imagine how crazy this will make Michonne."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne opened her door to Tyrese who was holding a new born baby. He had a look of pure fear when Michonne let him in.

"Tyrese, who's baby is that?"

"My baby Michonne." Tyrese admitted half the truth. He did not know how to tell his sister that he was still fucking around with Andrea. Andrea who accused him of rape when her father walked in on them have consentual sex as teens.

Andrea's father was a high court judge and influenced the decision even though his daughter recanted her story immediately.

When Michonne had told Rosita the story when they were in college, Rosita made it her mission to take care of the father for being a racist bastard who wouldn't rest unless Tyrese did time in prison. Four years. Rosita had the powers to have it wiped from all records and from any tangible memory for most people who weren't intimately involved. Clean slate for Tyrese. Michonne made Andrea her puppet to get every hand that was involved in her brother's incarceration.

"Who's the mother Tyrese?"

Tears flowed freely from Tyrese, he couldn't respond. "I can't take care of this baby. Not right now. I can't."

"Who's the fucking mother Tyrese?"

Rick walked into the foyer unsure what was happening and why. "Everything ok."

"No. It is not Bae. Tyrese has a fucking baby that he is planning to drop off on me like he did with Noah. Shit ain't about to happen. Who's the fucking mother Tyrese?"

"You don't know her."

"You sure about that?" Michonne arms were folded as her eyes narrowed to almost slits.

"I am sure."

"If I call Rosita right fucking now what do you think she would tell me?"

Michonne felt Rick take her by the arm and led her into the study closing the door behind him.

"I need you to calm down."

"If that is Andrea's baby I am going to blow a fucking gasket."

"Why would you think that is Andrea's baby?"

"Rick, I will lose my shit if it is Andrea's baby."

"Andrea has her baby. Daryl and Sasha went by to visit at the hospital."

"Rosita hands are all over this shit."

"Why would Rosita switch out the babies?" Rick asked.

"So I can kill Andrea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Away. Just you, me and the bike so hold on tight my beautiful rattlesnake."

"What about the babies?"

"If you can't trust your own mother with the babies who can you trust?"

"I didn't pack anything."

"That is okay. We will buy shit as we need it. I just want forty eight hours with you. I want to enjoy you with no interruptions."

"I'd like that." Sasha smiled.

"Good. Now get on and let's go." Sasha threw her leg over the bike and nestled up behind Daryl as he revved the engine to the Custom bike that he designed. She put her matching helmet on and snapped it into place and they took off. No destination in mind but where ever they were going was going to be place to get reacquainted with one another. Rediscovery.


End file.
